The Dual Confessions That Bind Us
by garden-nomes
Summary: AU - Sequel to both The Secret Life Of Emily Fitch (1) and The Awakening Of Naomi Campbell (2). Now that their legal troubles are over, both Naomi and Emily begin to explore more of each other. Rated M for language/other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Some of you may be wondering "How the hell does Nomesy manage to give us the end to one story, and then have the next story started so quickly?"**

**Well, that's because I'm really a robot.**

**OMG, I AM KIDDING!**

**It's because much like ****_The Awakening Of Naomi Campbell,_**** the idea for this story came up while I was writing the last chapters, in the course of getting a couple of reviews. It starts following almost directly (say, a month or so) from the end of the last story, so if you are clicking on this and suddenly realise you've not read the previous two stories...I will forgive you for taking the time to do so.**

***waits about a week or two while some of you do that***

**Oh, you're back? ;-)**

**Right, be prepared to read on, then...this first chapter is only short, it's a little bit of a taste (or a tease, if you will...haha), and God knows where it is going to end up when I'm finally done...lol.**

**So, sit back, enjoy... This chapter is actually fairly tame, though for a small Seduction/Foreplay Warning™, but I'm warning you now...there will be warnings of the usual variety in the chapters to come. So, if you have endured/enjoyed the other two stories and have signed on for this one too... The forecast is for kinky smut showers separated by periods of extreme dirty mindedness.**

**Strap yourselves in...or on...haha and enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins, which I'm sure by now we've all decided is probably for the best...lol... Any and all typos are a complete misrepresentation.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Naomi POV)<strong>

"Are you always this neurotic when you pack for a trip away?" Emily asked.

I looked at her in surprise. "You think I'm being _neurotic?_"

"That's the _third_ time you've unpacked and repacked your suitcase, beautiful." She smirked.

I stopped what I was doing and looked at the mess in front of me. "Really?"

"Mmhmm."

My shoulders slumped. "Well, I just want to make sure I don't forget anything..." I muttered. "It's three weeks away, after all."

"Yes, and it's so we can relax and unwind, after the last few months we've had. It's going to be sun, sand and great weather...so... Pack accordingly. T-shirts, shorts, that bikini of yours I _know_ you have hiding in the bottom of your case..."

"How did you-"

Emily simply smiled at me. "Come on, you should know by now I don't miss much." She shrugged.

"Right. So...half of this has to go, then."

"Yes."

"What else are you taking? Besides what you've already packed?" I pointed out, glancing at her now zipped suitcase. She simply grinned at me. That devious grin that left nothing and everything to my imagination. _Bitch_. "Oh, God..." I groaned. But not in a bad way...

"That's right, I'm not going to tell you..." She smirked. "Oh, and another thing... Pack the journal."

I looked over at the journal that lay on the bedside table. "Why?"

She raised her eyebrow. "Because I've not read from it lately, and I want to do a little reading on the flight, silly."

"Oh." I said. "Uh...ok, then..." I said, reaching for the journal and tossing it into my carry on backpack. "Anything else? It's not like I'm packing for three days in Wales, after all..."

"Yes, three whole _weeks_ that doesn't include business. Just you, me..."

"Sun, surf, etcetera..." I said, finishing her sentence. "Right, I get that..."

Emily laughed. "Yeah, you do alright..." She said, stepping closer to me. She leaned up and kissed right by my ear. "And lots of dirty, sweaty, filthy, _mind blowing_ sex..." Her voice was low and husky, and sent shivers through my body.

I swallowed. "Emily, if you t-turn me on, we don't h-have enough time to d-do anything about it... The airport s-shuttle will be here in less than an hour." I stammered.

"Oh, I know." She grinned. "But honey, you _know_ that doesn't mean anything to me. I will still tease you to keep you on edge until we _can_ do something about it..."

"Christ..." I muttered. It's a four and a half hour flight to Cyprus... Could I last that long?

"Just think..." Her voice was close to my ear again, low and seductive. "By the time we get to the hotel later, you won't _want_ to put up any resistance as I slam you against the back of the door of the suite, and fuck you with my fingers until you shudder and scream..."

A short, impatient, whining moan left my throat. "Ems..."

She kissed me deeply. "Finish packing. I'll check we have all the documents together." She said, succinctly, with a sweet smile.

My girlfriend... From dominant sex goddess to total sweetheart in 0.4 seconds flat.

So, I checked and double checked that I had everything...what Emily had suggested, plus the journal, toiletries, the usual stuff people take on holiday with them. God knows what she had packed...she had done her packing the night before while I was out getting some take out from the local Indian place. I didn't ask, but I hoped she hadn't packed anything which would have got us stopped or interrogated at security at Heathrow... That would be nothing short of embarrassing, and I can just imagine the smirk on Effy's face, given that she probably would have been the one to bail us out of somewhere.

But, there was no time to think anymore on that, as I zipped up my case and closed my carry-on. I lugged them both to the front door, and found Emily flicking through the ticket documentation, and making sure our passports were together. We had eventually found my passport, buried at the bottom of a box of books that I hadn't unpacked for a while. It's a good thing we did, considering the waiting period for getting it replaced would have defeated the purpose of going on a holiday to destress from the events of the past few months.

"All ready?" Emily asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Are you excited? I am."

I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm excited to be anywhere with you, you know that."

She kissed me slowly. "As am I, beautiful." We were interrupted by a bleeping horn from outside. "Ah, that will be our lift."

She opened the door and gave the driver a wave, and reached for her luggage. "Come on, gorgeous. The panoramic sea views of Cyprus await us."

And with that, we left our little flat, and began our holiday adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2: Ah, short and sweet to begin with, no?**

**Review if you like it...I promise not to keep you all waiting too long for an update...**

**;-)**

**Until then,**

**~GN~ xo**


	2. Taking Flight

**A/N: Greetings! And thanks to all of you who have followed, favourited so far and left reviews, you're such a wonderful bunch of people :-)**

**Not going to give too much away about this chapter, only to say that the Cigarette Warning™ light has been switched on, so please get comfortable and enjoy.**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. If I did, it might have just been named "smut" instead...hahaha. Any and all typos were printed on sick bags in Engrish. So sorry?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Emily POV)<span>**

"_Ladies and gentlemen, good morning and welcome to British Airways flight BA229 from London to Larnaca, Cyprus. We have clear weather for our departure, and also favourable winds. My name is Captain Roberts, and I am joined on the flight deck this morning by First Officer Mills. We hope you enjoy your flight, and expect to arrive on time in Larnaca at 6:20pm local time._"

I sat down after securing my carry on backpack into the overhead locker, next to Naomi who was already looking out of the window. "See anything interesting?"

"Hmm?" She said. "Not really, just the airport staff loading the baggage on." She added.

I smiled. "Don't worry, we will be in the air soon, and you won't even notice." I said. I knew Naomi didn't really like to fly much, and could tell she was a little bit nervous. She had told me in the shuttle on the way to the airport that it was the real reason for her flustered state while packing her luggage. She also says she was glad that I had taken it upon myself to remember the tickets, money and passports, because otherwise, she would have forgotten something. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it gently, lifting it to my lips and kissing the back of it.

"At least we aren't in cattle class..." She said.

"I wouldn't dream of travelling in any less than first class, beautiful." I smirked. "You get more leg room, and bigger blankets. And better food."

"It's only a four hour flight, Ems."

"Yes, but you seem to need something to make you feel comfortable."

"Mmm..."

"_Cabin crew, please secure the doors, and prepare for take off_." The Captain said, over the intercom.

A few minutes later, the engines screamed into life, and the plane began to taxi into place, and then finally pick up speed as is rolled down the runway. "Just think of it like being tied up, beautiful." I whispered into her ear. Naomi's hand gripped mine tightly as the force of the plane lifting off the tarmac pulled both of us down into our seats, and I knew she was feeling the same tingling sensation I was. For me, it was pleasurable, I hadn't flown anywhere since I'd met her, but beforehand, I'd flown to New York for business on occasion. I liked the feeling of being sucked into your seat during take off and the gentle pull on your body as the plane gained altitude.

I looked over at her, and her head was against the headrest, her eyes closed, and her lips slightly parted as she breathed. I lifted her hand and kissed the back of it softly, her eyes opening at the touch of my lips. She looked over at me, blushed, and gave me a shy smile. "You must think I'm silly." She said.

"Not at all." I said. "I think it's adorable."

A soft chime sounded above us. "_Ladies and gentlemen, the seatbelt sign has now been turned off, so please do feel free to get up and move about the cabin. However, if you are seated, please keep your seatbelt fastened at all times for safety purposes. The cabin crew will be serving lunch shortly, and we hope you enjoy the flight_."

I unlatched my seatbelt and stood up, opening the overhead compartment and pulling out Naomi's carry-on luggage, unzipping the front pocket and taking out her journal. I zipped the bag back up, and placed it back in the compartment, closing it again before sitting down and buckling my seatbelt again. "You couldn't wait until we'd eaten?" Naomi asked, nervously.

I looked at her and gave her a sly smirk. "Definitely _not_, beautiful. I've been wondering about your thoughts for a while now...I've missed reading them." I said, opening the cover and flipping through the pages. The last time I'd read this journal was when Naomi had me read it was she was pleasuring me, quite spectacularly, if I recall. Since then, after the passage she had read out to me while I knelt naked in the sitting room, I'd not had a chance to read any more. She didn't mind letting me read it, in fact, she seemed eager sometimes to let me, subtly leaving it where I could find it if I wanted to peruse the pages. I opened it to the ribbon bookmark that lay between the last pages that had been written on, and flipped back about ten pages or so.

"_...if I don't write this now, I don't think I will ever remember it as well as I do now, when the experience is fresh in my mind. I've always said that every time Emily plays with me, the experience differs from the last time, in that it somehow manages to be more intense due to her inventiveness. This afternoon was definitely no exception, and I am still aching from it, but in the absolute best way in which one's body can ache. The sensation in my shoulders is dull. There's still a physical memory of being filled - in both places - and there is a not at all uncomfortable ache in my nipples from the small clamps that Emily had attached to them. The more she manages to shatter my preconceived ideas about this world of kink, the more I want her to show me. Why is it, that the common perception of it is that the submissive is an unwilling partner... And that there is almost always some element of pain involved, be it through bondage that is tight enough to cut circulation, or spanking that is hard enough to bruise?_

_Emily has taught me differently, and I wonder whether it is just her way of building things, layer upon layer, until I'm drawn into a state that makes me feel delirious, but also safe, because I know I'm always in her care. It would hurt her to really hurt me, which is why she doesn't. Yes, I have masochistic tendencies, but... It's not like I want her to tie me up and immediately spank me with a hard intensity, because that would be painful, and I know I wouldn't enjoy it. But when it's started out light... Built upon... It eventually gets to a point where the sharp sting draws pleasure out of me, and yes, my arse stings afterwards, but it's a good sort of pain... It's not even pain, really...more sensation._

_The way it ties in with arousal is a very strange thing. It __shouldn't__ feel good... We are taught as children that spanking is a punishment, to shock us out of what we have done, and teach us that it is wrong. Gina was never big on it, preferring to calmly speak to me and teach me that what I was doing, if misbehaving, was wrong. As an adult, though... Well, the idea has always intrigued me. It was quite the thrill when Emily first suggested it, I must say. _

_As for the clamps, well... That was different. Not unpleasant, but different. I remember when Emily demonstrated to me the difference between simply pinching my nipples without warning (which did have a sensation of pain attached to it), and gently stroking, rolling and then building up the intensity, which was pleasurable. By the time they become erect, it's like their sensitivity increases...changes. It never dawned on me just how erogenous they become, and when she held them between her fingers, with just a slight amount of pressure, it felt like I was burning, in a very pleasurable way, right between my legs. It was more intense when she applied the clamps, definitely, though not so much that it was painful. What also made it different was being distracted by being spanked... It was strangely pleasurable, because I didn't quit know exactly which sensation to pay attention to, and it was overwhelming. I think that was the point, and I felt like I was going crazy - in the best way - particularly when Emily was tugging on the chain. It felt so intense, but was gentle at the same time._

_And if that was not enough...the rush of sensation when Emily took them off... Jesus, I know I often have remarked about how intense it is when Emily fucks me, but... There's only one other time Emily has made me pass out like that from such sheer intense pleasure. That pleasurable aching throb through my nipples... My god. It even makes me shudder and get wet thinking about it now._

_Oh, I know it doesn't make any sense to describe it... But that's the best way I can put it, you know?_"

"Sorry to interrupt, Miss, would you like a beverage with your meal? Wine, or champagne?" The stewardess asked,

I looked over at Naomi. "Champagne?" I asked, and she nodded. I turned back to the stewardess. "Two glasses of champagne, thank you."

She poured out the liquid from a mini sized bottle, and handed them to the both of us. "And would you like chicken, or lamb for your meal?"

"Chicken." Naomi said.

"I'll have the lamb." I said, closing the journal and placing it in the pocket of the seat in front of me, and opening the tray table as Naomi did the same with the one in front of her.

The stewardess opened two separate compartments on her trolley, and handed a sealed tray of food to Naomi, and then one to me. "Enjoy your meal, ladies." She said, rolling the trolley further behind us to the next passengers.

"Well, this looks at least edible..." Naomi said. "Usually you hear people complain about airline food."

"Much like hospital food." I laughed. "We are ini business class, beautiful...the standard is higher, yeah?"

"True."

"At least it smells good." I said, unwrapping my fork and poking at the lamb. The label read "lamb ragout with vegetables", and Naomi had "butter chicken and rice", which she grinned at, because my girl _loves_ her Indian food. She took a bite, and nodded enthusiastically as she chewed. "It's good?"

"Actually, it's delicious. Want some?" She said. I nodded, reached over with my fork and scooped up a little morsel as she did the same with mine. She tasted mine, I tasted hers (purely in an innocent sense, of course), and, she was right, hers was tasty. "Wow, that does taste good." She said, of my lamb.

We continued to eat for a few minutes, before I spoke. "Can I ask you something, without you spitting butter chicken all over the seat in front of you?" I asked.

"Uhm... I suppose so." Naomi replied.

"You remember our last little trip, yes?" I asked. She nodded in reply. "I was reading the entry you wrote after that. You like it when it builds up, yes?" I kept my voice low.

She swallowed her mouthful. "Yes." She replied, a blush covering her cheeks.

"That's good to know. Very good." I said, with a smile. "And...our little friends? You know why I started out light..."

"You didn't want to hurt me." She said. "I mean... You wanted me to feel it, but didn't want it to be painful."

"Correct. They _can_ hurt, if you leave them on too long."

"That's...why you...took them off?"

"Yes, and why I did it gently. I know how sensitive they are..." I said, glancing towards her chest. "And how it feels, so..."

"And you wouldn't do something with me you've not done." Naomi replied.

"No. It wouldn't be fair."

She nodded, and continued to eat her meal. She looked to be deep in thought, though, and I left her to it for a while, allowing her to finish her meal, at least.

"Well, that was _very_ satisfying." She said, once she had finished, and was drinking from her mini sized champagne flute.

"I agree." I said, before eating the last bite of lamb and placing the cutlery into the container, and replacing the foil lid. Soon, the stewardess came to collect the meal trays, and asked us if we enjoyed the meal. "Very much so, it was lovely, thank you." I said.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Feel free to use the call button if you require any assistance." She said.

"Oh, could we have a blanket? I think my partner may need a nap after that meal. In fact, we are both a little tired."

"Certainly, I'll just go and get one for you from the steward's station. I won't be long." She said, with a smile as she walked back down the aisle.

"You're tired?" Naomi asked, looking at me curiously. I looked back at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on my lips. "_Oh_. You're going to... Ems, we are on an airplane!"

"I know, beautiful." I said, watching for the stewardess. She was about halfway down the short aisle, and coming towards us. I smiled at her as she approached.

"There you are, ladies. You can of course close the window shade if the outside light is too much for you." She said, handing over two blankets.

I passed one to Naomi. "Thank you, so much." Once she was gone, I reached to the armrest between us and lifted it into the space between the seat backs. I unbuckled the seatbelt, and curled my legs up onto the seat, spreading the blanket over me until I was covered. "Undo your seatbelt, and cover yourself with the blanket, beautiful." I whispered in her ear, as I reached over with my arm and slid the window shade down, making the area around us darker.

I heard the click of the belt buckle, and waited as she spread the blanket out over her body. I cuddled close to her, and slid the palm of my hand along her short-clad thigh, feeling her body tense slightly. "Relax, beautiful."

"What are you going to do?" She asked, her voice low and curious.

"Hmm...I'm going to find out how wet you are from knowing I've been reading your innermost thoughts..." I said, feeling upwards for the button at the waistband of her shorts. I popped it open, to the response of her quiet gasp, and slid the zipper down, the sound of which was covered by the whining of the airplane engines. "Shift yourself forward a bit, beautiful... So I can... Yeah, that's it." I kissed her neck softly as she shifted forwards, my hand slipping into her shorts and feeling over her knickers. The fabric was warm, and I could feel a damp spot as my finger slid into the covered cleft of her folds, and she exhaled deeply as I pressed against her.

"Y-you're going t-to get us a-rrested..." She breathed.

"No one is watching. They are all interested in the in flight entertainment. Just try and keep still." I said, my voice low against her ear. "Close your eyes, and trust me."

"O-ok..." She said, closing her eyes.

I reached up and slid my fingers underneath the waistband of her knickers and moved them against her slick folds. "I was right, you are soaking. It turned you on, knowing what I was reading?"

"Yeah..."

I smiled. "I think you've been distracted since this morning, haven't you? When I told you what I'd do when we got to the hotel?" I asked, as I slowly rubbed against her swollen clit.

"Mmhmm..."

I chuckled softly. "I'm very much looking forward to pinning you against the door..." I continued, slowly rubbing the length of my finger against her. "...dropping to my knees...and pulling you knee over my shoulder. I'm going to bury my tongue where my finger is right now, and lick you until you shudder and come all over my face..."

"Yesss..." She hissed.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? My beautiful little submissive..." As I continued stroking her clit, rubbing a little more insistently.

"God, yes..." She whispered, as her body arched slightly.

"Mmm... You know I'm going to make you come, yes? Right here...right now... Among these passengers..."

"Em..." There was desperation in her quiet, broken voice.

I eased up on her clit a little, circling it with the tip of my finger. "I know if I slipped my fingers into you, you would clench right around them, wouldn't you?" She nodded. Again, I slid the length of my finger along her clit, more firmly, causing her body to stiffen as she bit her bottom lip. She exhaled sharply. "Shhh... Easy, baby..." I whispered.

"Close." She said.

"Oh, I know. I _always_ know..." I smirked, rubbing her clit lazily. "Think of it as... Mile high foreplay, beautiful. I know your mind is wandering, thinking of what other dirty things I will do with you once we land and are alone... how many times will I fuck you... will I tie you up... How will I tease you... And I know you are thinking about me fucking you on the beach... That's a promise I intend to keep..."

"Oh god... _Ems_..." It was said with need, through gritted teeth.

I rubbed faster, catching her wetness with my fingertips. "Go on, come for me, beautiful... Feel it..." I felt her thighs close around my hand, her hips rocking purposely towards it as her body stiffened hard, several soft gasps escaping her lips as the climax tore through her. I lightly rubbed against her to bring her back down, and as she settled with a final shudder, I pulled my hand out of her shirts, and zipped her back up. I cuddled into her closer, and kissed her jaw softly. "Is that better?" She nodded, blushing hard. "Good. Now...nap a little, my sweet. I don't want to tire you out just yet."

There was a soft whimper as her head settled onto the headrest. Her eyes opened briefly, blinking as she swallowed hard, before closing again.

She slept for the next two and a half hours, and was only woken up by the intercom again.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, just letting you know that we are beginning our approach into Larnaca Airport. We've made good time thanks to favourable winds, and if you are arbor to take a look to the right, you will be treated to the beginnings of a beautiful Cypriot sunset. We will be turning on the seatbelt sign shortly, so please remain in your seats and be sure your tray table is in its upright position._"

Naomi stretched her limbs and body, making an adorable little squeak as she did so, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning. "Are we nearly there?"

"Indeed we are. Open the window shade, you can see the sunset."

She reached over to the shade and slid it upwards, squinting slightly as the light filtered into the window. Once her eyes adjusted, she took a good look. "Wow, that's beautiful." She said. "How long was I asleep?"

"Bit over two hours..." I smirked.

"Oh." She said, giggling softly. "See what happens when you can't keep your hands to yourself?"

I raised my eyebrow. "You didn't complain."

She shook her head. "Never can, with you." She replied, leaning over and kissing me.

Just before the seatbelt sign went back on, I stood up and folded the blankets before I opened the overhead compartment, placing the journal back into Naomi's backpack. Couldn't have it getting lost, after all, could I? I sat back down just as the sign came on, and buckled up my seatbelt. I leaned over and kissed Naomi softly, taking her hand in mine.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Do I need a reason?" I replied.

"Well, no, but..."

I smiled. "I love you, that's all. I'm glad you're here with me."

"Me, too."

Shortly after, the plan began its descent, Naomi's hand gripping mine firmly as the changing altitude began to give us the subtle feeling of falling, and change the pressure in our ears. Soon enough, the tires squealed on the runway beneath us, and we were once again back on land. Seeing as we were in business class, we were allowed off the flight first, our carry-on luggage in tow. Once we got through baggage claim and immigration, we got a taxi fairly quickly, and we're on our way to the hotel.

Naomi looked at me a little warily as we sat in the taxi, and I smirked back at her. "Relax!" I said.

She paused, as though she was choosing her words carefully. "We have an interesting track record with taxis..."

I tipped my head back and laughed. "That we do, my love." I said, leaning close to her. "But you know I'm waiting until we get to our room." I whispered, low and husky.

It didn't fail to make her whimper...again. I smirked, and chuckled once more as the taxi sped through the streets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2: Is anyone else wondering what happened when these two went through baggage check-in? LOL Because, I'm not quite sure Emily could leave all the fun kinky stuff completely behind... Perhaps she might improvise?**

**We shall see, shan't we?**

**Reviews welcome, as always!**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	3. Drunk On Sensation

**A/N: Well, hello. Getting this chapter up sooner than even I expected, considering I was so tired last night and didn't drink as much as I usually do on a night out, so after my morning lazing around in bed, I finished this chapter, so...here it is.**

**Bit light on actual plot, but I don't think anyone will actually mind. :-P This chapter contains a disciplinary Cigarette Warning™, but...it's not what you think... Really ;-)**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Characters are not mine, but the devious plot is. Any and all typos are a total mythtake.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Naomi POV)<span>**

"Jesus Christ, baby..." I groan. Her fingers are speared into me, thrusting steadily as my head hits the back of the door. "You w-eren't..._fuck_...kidding..."

She looked up at me from her kneeled position, tugging my shorts and knickers further down my legs until they were at my ankles. She roughly pulled my leg up until it rested over her shoulder, and gave me a wicked smirk. "I never kid about _this_...you should know that by now..." She said, her voice husky and smouldering, right before she buried her tongue between my folds and began to lick eagerly at my clit. It didn't take long for it to pop out excitedly from under its hood, and begin to send pleasurable tingles through my stomach. It wasn't much longer before I surrendered to it, to her expert ministrations with her fingers and her tongue, looking up towards the ceiling and inevitably screwing my eyes shut as her beautiful thrusting, curving fingers and deliciously agile tongue had my knees trembling, my thighs quivering, and my lips uttering incoherent profanities.

"Fuck..." I groaned, as my leg slid from her shoulder.

"I thought I just did that..." She said, through a cheeky grin. I pulled her up by the shoulders and fused my lips with hers, tasting myself on them as I kissed her.

"Cheeky Fitch."

"Ah, but you love me. And you loved _it_." She smirked in response.

"That I do." I said, as she led me to the large double bed, which was covered in a blue and white patterned duvet. "And that I did." I said, gently pushing her backwards onto the bed. I topped her quickly, and felt her hands glide onto my hips.

"You're half naked, beautiful..." She said, cheeky smile still in place.

"Mmhmm..." I said, nuzzling from the exposed skin where her shirt lapels parted, up to her throat. "You'll have to forgive that I didn't have time to put my shorts back on."

"I wasn't..._ah_...complaining..." Emily said, as I slowly began to suck on her neck.

My hand slid between us and fiddled with the button and zipper of her shorts, making quick work of them and dragging them down off her hips with her knickers. Reaching up to the collar of her shirt, I quickly pulled it open, the studs popping one by one. I leaned up and pulled my t-shirt off, desperate to feel Emily's skin against mine. "You drove me almost mental on that plane... Reading my journal, and then...your sneaky fingers..." I said, between kisses against her stomach. Her fingers threaded into my hair and gently pulled my head up, her eyes meeting mine.

"I was wondering what made you so wet..." She smirked.

"You thought it was just your sneakiness? Or perhaps your sexy voice whispering filthy suggestions into my ear as you stroked me?" I countered. "You were reading my innermost, very sexual reminiscences about a new experience I had... Of course it made me wet." I said.

"Good to know."

A thought came to me. "I..." I started to say, before trailing off.

"What is it, beautiful?"

I felt myself blush, and whined before I buried my face into Emily's skin. "This should be easier by now, shouldn't it?" I muttered. "Expressing what I want to do..."

Emily seemed amused as I looked up into her eyes. "You want to do something?"

"Yes, but... It hardly seems like a fair idea, because we just got here, and we're supposed to enjoy ourselves, and-"

"Naomi...slow down, baby." She said, calmly. "Take a breath, at least." I sighed. "Now... Lay beside me?" I shifted off her body and snuggled in next to her as she kicked off her shorts and turned into her side to face me, pulling me into her arms. "Now... Tell me this idea of yours." She said, softly. "And be confident."

I took a slow deep breath, and swallowed. "I t-think we should have one day where we don't touch. Like... f-from the time we wake up, until the sun sets. We can still talk, obviously... But, no physical contact."

Emily considered my suggestion for a moment. "I'm not sure I could do that."

"Neither am I. But...it's a test, isn't it? To see if we _can_." I said.

"What if we succeed?"

"Well, we get to fuck each other's brains out."

"And if we fail?"

"We'll end up fucking each other's brains out anyway." I smirked.

"Ah, so a win-win, either way?"

I shrugged. "I suppose so."

"And do I get to verbally tease you during this proposed time?" She asked.

"We both get to tease each other."

Emily smiled. "Hmm... This sounds more promising as it goes on."

"_Teasing_ only, though. Like... You can't tell me to physically play with myself."

"Hmm...but I get to tell you in dirty detail what I would like to see you do, or do with you?"

"Exactly."

Her lips broke into that wolfish grin I knew so well. "Baby... You make me want to smear you with green paint, and spank you like a disobedient avocado." She said, making my eyes widen. "That is a really good idea."

"Spank me...like a...what?" I stammered. Emily chuckled, in the dirtiest of ways, sending a pulse throbbing between my legs. "No...I think it's _your_ turn, don't you?"

"To be fucked?" She smirked.

I paused. "Or...spanked." I said, quietly. There was a look that surfaced in her eyes, and she rolled on top of me and pinned my arms above my head. "Wha-?"

She kissed me, hard, her lips clashing with mine as her tongue speared between them. _Holy shit_, my sense of arousal started to rise even further. As did the other part of me. _Dominant Naomi_. Luckily, we were on a big bed, and it allowed me to tangle my legs in hers and flip the both of us over again, until my eyes started hard into hers. "You think you can?" She said, that low husky tone growing thicker.

I leaned down to kiss her neck, and nibbled at her earlobe. "I know you want to know why it turns me on so much... Maybe you need to...experience it to really know." I said, in a low whisper. I felt her body shiver under mine, and her hands struggle beneath mine. I lifted my head, smirked at her, and release the hold I had on her. I reached behind my back and unclasped my bra, sliding it off my shoulders and tossing it to the floor. I then trailed my fingertips up Emily's stomach, and pulled her up by the shoulders, then set about removing the remainder of her clothing. Finally, I placed my lips against hers and kissed her slowly, feeling her fingers gently slip up my spine. "If it's what you want, baby... Just...I might no-"

She palled her fingers against my lips. "Shhh... Don't tell me you might not be any good at it. Remember what I said?"

I exhaled softly. "Be confident."

"Yes." She rolled out from under me, and pointed to the bedhead. "Sit against it, with your legs in front of you." I did as she said, and watched, feeling the tingling still rising inside me as she lay stark naked over my thighs.

"You're gonna teach me?" I asked, timidly.

"Not spank for spank, beautiful. Think back to how I start, when you are in my position."

"Softly."

"Yes." She said, wiggling her arse slightly. "Come on, then..."

I raised my eyebrow. "You're teasing me, then?" I smirked.

"Yes." She giggled.

I traced lightly up and down her spine, feeling her squirm slightly in my lap. I gently rubbed over each cheek of her arse. "When was the last time anyone spanked you?" I asked.

"Mmm...two, three years, maybe?"

"So you have experienced it, then?" I said, raising my hand and lightly spanking her once in each cheek.

Her body tensed in my lap and she squeaked softly. "Yeah..." She breathed. "I told you, I wouldn't try anything with you I've not experienced myself."

"Because it wouldn't be fair." I said, spanking her lightly again, eliciting a soft moan from her this time.

"No, it wouldn't."

"I thought you said..." I raised my hand and lowered it faster this time, spanking just a little harder on each side.

"Oh, _fuck_..."

"...that you were far more on the dominant side..." I said, finishing my sentence as I rubbed over her arse, which was now tinged a subtle pink colour.

"Mmm...it's just you... You make me want to be..._AH_...in your position more than I..._mmm_...normally would." She continued, as I went on spanking her firm skin.

"I see." I said, meaning contact another three times on each of her cheeks. She groaned, and squirmed in my lap, her breathing beginning to quicken. "By the way..." I said, spanking her once more. "That was very cheeky of you back in London... With the baggage inspector..."

A soft whimper. "I told you, I wasn't certain we would be searched."

I spanked her harder. "No?"

"No!"

"Hmm... That was really embarrassing, you know." I said, rubbing her now bright pink arse. "Did you really think the strap-on wouldn't show up in the x-ray?"

"I..._ah fuck_...wasn't sure..." She groaned, as my hand on again made harder contacts with her arse.

"And the cuffs?" I asked, spanking her harder again.

"Fuck...you're good at this..." She moaned, her body shuddering in my lap. She exhaled a few short breaths before she spoke again. "Why do you...think I...only packed the leather ones?"

"You're so naughty..." I said, spanking her three times on each side. "Bad...naughty Emily..."

"Yesss..." She groaned.

"You did it purely to see my reaction, didn't you?" I asked, rubbing her now very warm skin. She moaned at the contact and then I spanked her again, much harder.

"Ah..._FUCK_...yes! Ok..._yes_, I did..."

"And...in your current position...laid over my knee..." I looked at the bright red area in her arse, tracing over it lightly with my fingers, light enough to make her squirm once again in my lap. "Do you think it was worth my reaction, baby?"

I spanked her again, twice on each side. My hand had begun to tingle with each stroke against her skin, and I could see the vague outline of my hand on each of her cheeks. Emily was breathing hard and unable to keep herself still as I spanked her. The feeling in my stomach and between my legs was becoming greater, because I _knew_ how this felt. I knew how it felt for her to spank me like this, and now...I was feeling it from _her_ perspective. The power exchange here was certainly intoxicating, and while she had always insisted she wasn't a sadist (and I believed her), there was something to be said for the thrill one can get out of spanking someone else. Speaking of thrills... I slid my fingertips down between her thighs, immediately meeting with the wetness that had collected between them.

"My, my, baby...you're dripping _wet_." I smirked.

"Yes..." She said, almost timidly.

I reached further down to her clit and lightly tickled it with the tip of my middle finger, making her moan and squirm harder against me. "Hmm...you want my fingers inside you, don't you?" I teased.

"God, yesss..." She groaned.

I removed my fingers and spanked her again, four times on each cheek, hearing her cry out and feeling her tense and relax in my lap, almost violently. "Shhh..." I whispered, rubbing over her skin firmly.

"_Please_..." She said, the half whisper of her voice hoarse and husky.

"Hmm...what is it you say...your wish is my command?" I smirked, pushing two of my fingers deep inside her, feeling them slip in easily. She shuddered in my lap, and began to moan incoherently as I stroked my fingers into her. My thumb reached for her clit and began to push and rub against it, and my other hand wasted no time in beginning to spank her again. I felt a shock of arousal run through me, as her muscles clenched around my fingers with each spank on her arse, getting stronger each time my hand made contact with her flesh. I pushed my fingers against the sweet spot inside her, and her fingers gripped at the edge of the mattress, as she began to convulse in my lap, and with one final spank on each cheek, her body tensed and shuddered harder as she came, her cries muffled as she buried her face into the duvet beneath us.

As she came down, I rubbed my hand lightly over her arse, feeling the result of my actin in the ripple of her muscles around my fingers, and eventually, I slipped my fingers out of her, leaning over and slipping them between her lips. Her tongue flicked softly around them, and she eventually pulled back from them, and I watched as she slowly moved to lay next to me. I shuffled down until I lay with her, pulling her into my arms, which she easily nestled into, resting her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head, and waited for her to speak.

"Wow." She said, her tone dreamy and distracted.

"So...uh...how did I do?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

A lazy smile crossed her lips. "That was something else, beautiful." She said, still a little breathless. "You did well... For a beginner."

I smirked at that. "Is it odd that I feel slightly proud?"

She shook her head. "No... You're feeling what I feel when I spank you. Pride that you made me feel good, and a sense of bliss that comes with having that power over someone."

"It...feels hard to explain?"

"Yes. But you feel it...the dominance you just had over me."

"It feels...good. Like I feel...whole, in a way." I said. "Like I do when I have been submissive to you, but... In an opposite way?"

"The roles are reversed, but the effect is the same. We've both had a different experience to what we usually have, but it's different parts of a similar dynamic."

"Two sides of the same coin?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Wow."

"I say we rest a little...I know I need to."

"You're tired?"

"No...just drunk on sensation, beautiful." Emily said. "I need a little time, that's all. Then... How about we just get some room service... A light meal, and then we go to bed?"

"Oh, sounds perfect."

"And...I meant what I said, I like your idea. We should talk about it."

"Hmm...later?"

"Yeah, later." She said. "And I am sorry if you were embarrassed at the airport."

"Yeah, well...it's not every day a baggage check officer gives you strange looks over the contents of your girlfriend's suitcase." I laughed.

"Did you see his reaction to the nipple clamps?" Emily giggled.

"I know, I wonder what was going through his mind!"

"Dirty male fantasies, obviously."

"Ugh. Ok, let's not talk about him anymore..."

"Mmm, I agree." Emily said, as she kissed my neck. After a short pause, I heard her voice again. "Thank you." She whispered.

I smiled, and kissed the top of her head. "No need, baby."

So, we rested a while, sharing soft kisses as we always did after things had become heated between us. It was just our way, I suppose. No matter how much we teased each other, we still had love to bind us together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2: So...who is willing to bet they can't keep their hands to themselves?**

**lol...**

**Reviews welcome, as per usual. I like them...they make me smile, and giggle, and all that other fun stuff.**

**More soon...**

**Until then,**

**~GN~ xo**


	4. A Little Crazy

**A/N: Hi, folks.**

**Sorry this has taken so long to put up, I only finished it last night, and I'm not really happy with it, but it's either post it, or rewrite 7000 odd words and tear my hair out over it. It's not the language or writing, more the way this chapter went, which was different to how it was intended in the first place. There's a slight bit of conflict in it, and a bit of Angst™, too. But also a Cigarette Warning™ (why not...in for a penny and all that...) to keep you, my faithful little smutlings ...er...entertained. *shrug***

**So, for what it's worth...on with it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Characters not mine, plot is. Fortunately or otherwise. Any and all typos...yada yada yada.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Emily POV)<strong>

_"So, no touching, huh?" I said, as I held the glass of wine in front of me._

_"Mmhmm." Naomi replied. "From the time we wake up, until sunset."_

_"Such a long time, beautiful..."_

_"I know." She said, her clear blue eyes staring at me with amusement. "It would be interesting, to see who cracks first."_

_I laughed. "Like a challenge, then?"_

_"Yes. To see how long we can deny each other, being in each other's company."_

_I nodded. "Alright...I'm in. Tomorrow."_

_"So soon?"_

_I sipped from my wine. "My darling, we have three weeks here. And I intend to spend every single one of those nights indulging in amorous passions with you, so... Yes. Tomorrow. I mean...it may well be considered torture, not being able to touch you for a whole day..."_

_"Hey...you still get to verbally tease me. And I you, don't forget." She pointed out._

_I gave her a sly smirk. "Mmm, and don't think I won't hesitate to do that." I said, my voice low._

_Naomi swallowed hard. "Jesus." She muttered. "You realise two can play at that game?"_

_"Oh, I would expect nothing less." I grinned._

We ended up going to sleep quite late, and the bed was very comfortable, as we lay in each other's arms, sharing soft kisses. It never got boring with us, I'll say that. It was me who woke first the next morning, Naomi was still sleeping on her back next to me, and for a moment I found myself torn between laying with her skin against mine, and waking her up so we could get on with the day. Her suggestion did intrigue me, after all, and I knew I might not last, given that I still desired her so very much, and there hadn't been a day in recent months where we hadn't touched in some way, be it innocent, or otherwise. I let my lips softly graze her shoulder, placing a soft kiss against it, watching as her lips curved into a sleepy smile.

"You know if I wake up, you have to stop touching me..." She mumbled, her voice thick with sleepiness.

"Mmm...but what if I choose to wake you up properly?" I teased, sliding my hand up her stomach to rest on her breast.

"I could fight you off, you know..." She giggled.

"Oh, playing rough, eh? Hmm..." I kissed her shoulder again, and began to leave a series of kisses across her shoulder and down her chest. "That would totally defeat the purpose, because if we end up wrestling naked, I'm just going to win and fuck you until you scream..." I said, my voice teasing further.

"Cheeky." She sighed.

I kissed down to her navel and dipped my tongue into it, the. Licked gently around it. "You're not stopping me..." I said, looking up at her. She shook her head, her eyes now open and looking at me innocently. "Oh, those eyes of yours...looking at me with such innocence, when I know that your mind is thinking with anything but..."

"Can't help it when you kiss me like that."

I grinned against her skin, and trailed my kisses lower, shuffling down between her legs, when quicker than I could blink, my face was met with a pillow that she placed over her crotch. I looked up at her, and raised my eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"From the time we wake up, baby..." She said, wagging her finger at me.

I groaned, and rolled into my back. "Oh, you _wound_ me with your denial, beautiful..."

She giggled as she got onto her feet and strode naked towards the bathroom. "I know you'll get me back for it later." She said, closing the door behind her.

"_Tease_!" I said, to the closed door, and I swear I heard her chuckle.

We hadn't really planned on doing much on our first day, we had actually decided to just see what activities we could do locally, but other than that, I fancied a day of relaxation just lounging by the hotel pool. I didn't know exactly what Naomi had in mind, but it didn't really matter so much, so long as we were together, that's all that mattered to me. This time was for us, after all.

But how was I going to last a whole day without any physical contact? That was already on my mind, and I couldn't stop thinking about the feel of her body against mine, and how I had just been denied. Don't get me wrong, if Naomi didn't want to have sex, then I wasn't about to force her into it, but... I think this was one of the first times she had ever denied me. It was unusual for me, I suppose...but she had this idea, and the idea was interesting, and I figured I would just go with it and see where it led us. But being blocked like that just made me determined to make her just as uncomfortably aroused as I felt right that minute...

"What are you thinking?" Naomi asked, jolting me out of my thoughts. I hadn't even noticed she had come out of the bathroom. She was wrapped in a white hotel towel, her damp hair hanging over her shoulders loosely. I know my eyes were widening, as evident from the growing smirk on her lips.

I sat up and got to my feet, still stark naked and moved close to her, but not close enough to touch. "I'm thinking, beautiful, of how desperately I want to rip that towel off you, get to my knees and wrap my tongue around your clit until you grab at my hair and beg me to stop." I said, succinctly. "But that will have to wait, won't it, hun?" I added, padding my way into the bathroom and shutting the door behind me, feeling the humid steaminess of the recently vacated room.

* * *

><p>The hot shower, at least, seemed to abate the need I felt. But not completely, and as I wrapped myself in a similar white fluffy towel to Naomi's, I decided to tease her a little. Two can play at that game, right? I opened the door and left the bathroom, finding her sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, and strode into the room, making a beeline for my suitcase. I unzipped it, and carefully sorted though what I was going to wear, picking out my bikini and a pair of flower patterned board shorts. I undid the towel around me, and let it fall to the floor, sliding the bikini bottoms up my legs and over my hips, adjusting the strings so they were snug against my skin. Then, I put on the bikini top, making a point to adjust my boobs so they were sitting just right. I knew she was watching every move I made, and I could tell she was distracted by the sight, especially as she noted my erect nipples through the Lycra. Lastly, I put on a thin white cotton shirt, fastening two of the buttons, but mostly leaving it open, so you could definitely see the bikini top and the skin beneath it.<p>

"I thought we might lounge by the pool for a bit... Catch a bit of Cypriot sun." I said. "What do you think?"

Naomi looked blankly at me for a moment, and then snapped out of it. "Uh...yeah. Sure. Sounds good."

Reduced to simple syllables... This _was_ going to be interesting.

A couple of hours later, I think it was safe to say Naomi was looking more than just a little uncomfortable. We had picked a spot under a nice palm tree, and I had again teased her by rubbing sunscreen all over my skin, and lying on the banana lounger next to hers, in _just_ my bikini, I might add. The sun felt good, nice and warm, but not too hot. A waiter came by and asked us if we would like a drink, compliments of the hotel. I ordered gin and tonics for us both, because Naomi looked positively stiff sitting on the other lounger, like she didn't want to move a muscle.

"You alright there, beautiful?" I smirked. Her head nodded rapidly. "Think I might go for a swim, the water looks inviting..." I said, sitting up and adjusting my bikini top. I stood up and dipped a toe into the water. "Oh yeah, it feels nice and cool." I said, with just a little bit of tease in my tone. With that, I dived right in, knowing she was watching my every move, and playing for effect as I swam in long strokes, feeling the cool water rippling against my skin. I let her watch for a few minutes, and then got out of the water via the ladder, tossing my wet hair back against my shoulders and walking across the concrete as the rivulets of water dripped from my skin. She looked very much like a deer in headlights, and also like she wanted to eat me right then and there. I laid a towel down on the lounger, and laid on top of it, right as the waiter came with our drinks.

"Here you are, miss." He said, in a Greek accent. "Enjoy."

"Oh, we will." I said, with a polite smile. I sipped from my drink, enjoying the cool bitterness of it, and placed the glass back on the table.

"How was the water?" Naomi asked, quietly.

"Very, very nice." I said. "You should try it."

After a short moment, she nodded. "Yeah...yeah, I just might." She said, standing up and stripping off her t-shirt. I had only just sipped from my drink, but my mouth went immediately dry at the sight of the red and blue swirls of the bikini she wore, that clung to her tits like it was painted on. And the sight of her arse, that I knew so intimately, clad in the same swirly pattern made me shiver right to my core.

_Holy fuck, and I thought she was beautiful naked. _

She obviously wasn't as game as I was to just dive in, though, and went to the shallower end of the pool, using the steps to enter, the water sliding up her legs and then her body shivered as it met the tops of her thighs, and soon, she made it entirely underwater, blonde hair and all. She swam a few lengths of the pool, and then got out, shaking the excess water out of her hair and making her way back to sit on the lounger next to mine, casually taking a long sip from her drink. "You were right, Emily, that was very refreshing." She said.

_And of course, now _**_all_**_ of me was wet, and I had to seriously fight off the urge to drag her off somewhere and relieve her of her bikini. _

After we finished our drinks, we had decided that we should grab a bite to eat, and as the waiter came back to pick up the empty glasses, he suggested the buffet in the hotel restaurant. "Fresh local seafood, and other gourmet delights." He said, in his Greek accent.

"Sounds delicious." I said, and Naomi agreed along with me. So, after drying off a bit more, I put my clothes back on, and Naomi did the same, and she followed me into the restaurant. "Go take a seat by the window." I said. "I want to see the view."

She did as I told her, and I went to the buffet itself to see what was on offer. The waiter was right, there was lots of seafood, fresh oysters, mussels, prawns, and lobster, as well as fresh salads, cheese and cold meats. I grabbed a plate, and loaded it up with various pieces of seafood, and then took another plate and did the same with a sample of the salads, cheese and some local salami which looked interesting. I figured that would do the both of us nicely, and took both plates over to the table that Naomi had found. It did give us a nice view of the shore, with the clear blue waters glimmering in the sunlight.

I sat down, and watched Naomi's eyes widen at the selection of food in front of us. "Wow." She said. "He wasn't kidding about the seafood..."

"No, and that's not even all of it." I chuckled. "But, I couldn't fit anymore on the plate without half of it falling off, so..."

"No, this is great. It looks delicious." She said, reaching for an oyster. I watched her as she separated the flesh of the oyster from the shell with a knife, squeezing a wedge of lemon over it and lifting the shell to her lips, tipping it back and swallowing the contents. She chewed the mouthful and swallowed it, as much as one can _chew_ a fresh oyster, I assume.

"Tasty?" I smirked.

She nodded. "Very."

I reached for a crab claw, and began to peel off the shell, dipping the crab meat into the dish of seafood sauce I had put in the middle of the plate, popping it into my mouth. It was indeed deliciously tasty, and I throughly enjoyed every bit of it, chewing and swallowing it as Naomi watched me with wide eyes. "What?"

She shook her head, picking up a fork and poking at the salad, spearing a piece of tomato and some feta cheese. "Do you always eat crab like that?"

"Like what?"

She chewed her mouthful and swallowed, taking a sip of water. "Like... it's your last mouthful."

I laughed. "The seafood sauce is actually really good." I said, with a cheeky smile. "You should try it."

She raised her eyebrow and stabbed her fork into a piece of grilled fish, dipping it into the sauce. She took a bite, and her expression changed to one of surprise. "You're right. It's tangy...a little garlic...a hint of spice..."

"See?" I smirked. I looked out at the view before us and sighed. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Naomi followed my gaze. "Yeah, it is. I had no idea the water would be so clear."

"It's definitely got that Mediterranean look about it, doesn't it?" I replied.

"Yeah."

I leaned forward and looked at her, separating a mussel from its shell. I placed it into my mouth and chewed it, staring at her. Once I swallowed, i cleared my throat. "I'd love to take you to a secluded place on the beach and fuck your brains out under a palm tree." I said, keeping my voice low.

She dropped her fork, leading me to smirk. "_Emily_..." She hissed.

I gave her an innocent, but cheeky grin. "You didn't say I couldn't tease you verbally, beautiful..." I said.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Damn..."

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?"

She bit her bottom lip. "_Yes_..." She whispered, opening her eyes and levelling her darker blue irises at me. She held her lip in her teeth, raising her eyebrow once more.

_That bottom lip between her teeth._

_"_Do you know how submissive you are when you tease me like that?_" _I asked, still keeping my voice low. "You know know what it does to me..." She nodded. I raised my own eyebrow. "Words..."

"Yes."

"Yet, you tease me with it. When you know that we agreed not to touch each other until sunset."

"Yes." She said, quietly.

"Cheeky."

She smiled a devious little grin at me. "You think you weren't the only one left high and dry this morning?"

I tilted my head back and looked at her. "Payback?" She nodded. "_Very_...cheeky."

"I almost gave in." She said, quietly.

Both my eyebrows raised this time. "Really?"

"Yeah... You had that look on your face... It was almost like puppy dog eyes."

I broke into a wide smile. "Hmm, I should work on them more..." I said.

We continued to eat our little meal, playing a not so subtle game of who could lick their lips the most seductively after eating something. I don't know how she felt, but I was starting to feel on edge, the urge to just give up and touch her beginning to distract me from everything else. The same waiter who had told us about the buffet came past, and I decided to be a bit more of a tease. "Excuse me?" I asked. He turned back to me and smiled politely. "What is your most popular dessert here?"

"We have two, miss, and they are both available at the buffet." He replied.

I stood up. "Would you mind showing me?" I asked.

"Not at all." He led me back to the buffet, stopping at the section that had an array of sweets. "All the desserts we made locally, but two are most popular. We have locally made baklava, which is phyllo pastry, nuts and syrup, or locally made Greek yogurt with fruit and honey, which is also local. It's self serve, like the rest of our buffet."

"Wow, it all looks delicious." I said. "Thank you."

"Did you enjoy the seafood?" He asked.

"Oh yes, very much so."

He smiled. There was a short pause before he spoke again. "If you don't mind my saying so, miss, you are very beautiful young lady."

_Ah, there's always one... _

"I am flattered, thank you." I said. "However, do you see the blond woman I was sitting with?"

"Yes, you are both very beautiful." He said, and I detected a faint blush behind his boldness.

"Yes, i can see how people would think that." I smirked.

"My name is Dimitri. Could I interest you in a drink, later tonight?" He asked, hope in his tone.

I chuckled softly, and then shook my head. "I'm sorry,Dimitri, you seem very sweet, but you see, the blonde woman and I are _together_." I said, placing stress in my voice.

He looked at me, and then over at Naomi, then back at me again. "You...and her?" He asked, sounding disappointed.

I nodded. "Sorry."

He nodded his understanding, and then smiled politely. "Fair enough. She is very lucky woman to have someone as beautiful as you. Enjoy your dessert, miss." He said, nodding his head and walking away.

"No..." I said to myself, looking over at Naomi, who was enjoying the view. "It's me who is lucky."

I sighed, and then turned to the dessert buffet, taking one plate and putting two pieces of lady finger baklava on it, and then took one of the bowls and spooned some of the thick yogurt into it and added some mango and passionfruit, drizzling just a little bit of honey over the top. I took both plates back to the table and sat down, almost startling Naomi as I did so.

"That took a while..." She said.

"Mmm...and I'll tell you why after, but first..." I said, digging the spoon into the yogurt and holding it across the table to Naomi. "Taste this."

She looked at me curiously, but opened her mouth anyway, allowing the spoon to pass her lips. As they closed around it, I slid the spoon slowly back towards me, watching as it emerged from her lips clean. She savoured the mouthful and swallowed it. "Wow. Creamy. And...sweet." I smiled, placing the spoon on the table between us, pushing it towards her. I watched as she picked it up and I did the same, and we began to share the bowl of yogurt together. About halfway through it, Naomi spoke. "So...I'm dying to know...why did it take so long getting back with this. You didn't milk the cow, did you?"

I chuckled. "Hardly, beautiful." I said, picking up one of the pieces of baklava and taking a bite. I chewed the sticky, textured morsel and swallowed. "The waiter... His name is Dimitri. He finds us both very beautiful, and asked us to have a drink with him later." I said, eating another spoonful of yogurt.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Naomi said, suspiciously.

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh? Jealous?"

"Of _him?_" Naomi asked. "No." She shifted in her seat and looked uncomfortable. "W-what did you t-tell him?" She said, stuttering.

I placed my spoon down and looked at her seriously. "Naomi. I've no interest in him, beautiful, you know that. He was just being polite." I said, softly. "I told him I was flattered, but I was with you."

"You d-did?" She replied, blushing.

I smiled. "Jesus, you're cute when you're nervous. Yeah, I told him thanks, but no thanks. He said you were a very lucky woman, then smiled politely and went on his way." I explained.

"Oh." She said, looking down towards the yogurt.

"You seem a little...agitated."

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Silly, really." She said, quietly.

"Beautiful?" I asked. She looked up into my eyes. "It's not silly to me if it bothers you."

"It is, because you're not straight." She said.

I looked back at her curiously. "You _are_ jealous." I said, my statement answered when a blush crept across her cheeks. Her admission took the form of a sheepish nod. "You are also right, he's a boy, and there's no way it would happen."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You doubt me..." I said.

"No, I..." She paused, and sighed. "I shouldn't. I told you it was stupid. I'm sorry, I just..."

"Naomi..." I said, softly. "Take a breath, baby." I paused for a moment as she took a deep breath. "I'm not angry, ok? A little surprised, but not angry." She looked up at me again, and the worried look in her eyes almost made me break my side of the agreement not to touch her. Now, it was my turn to sigh, and I looked towards the yogurt with my eyes. "Are you finished?" She nodded, placing the spoon in the almost empty bowl. I stood up. "Come on, then." I said, making my way out of the restaurant.

I went to the lift, and pressed the button, and by the time the bell dinged and the door opened, Naomi was at my side. She followed me into the lift, and the door shut behind us, as I pressed the button for our floor. "We're going back upstairs?" She said, her voice so timid.

"Yes." I said.

"But-"

"There's something I want to tell you." I said, gently interrupting her. "Something I can't tell you in a crowded hotel restaurant."

"Oh." She said. There was a brief pause before she spoke again. "You want to touch me, don't you?"

I turned to her. "I don't just want to _touch_ you, Naomi. I want to show you how wrong you are about what you're thinking. But unless I want to lose this silly little bet of ours, I..." The lift bell dinged again as it reached our floor, and the doors opened, a young couple waiting outside. I exited the lift, and started down the hell, stopping when I got to our door, and slipped the keycard into the lock, hearing it beep and unlock. I opened the door and went inside, opening the glass door out onto the balcony and leaning against the railing. There was a light afternoon breeze, and it blew my hair away from my shoulders slightly, now that it had dried from being in the pool. I heard the door of the suite close quietly. I walked back inside as Naomi sat on the end of the bed.

"You're mad?" She asked.

I knelt at her feet. "No, beautiful. I'm _not_ mad. I told you that downstairs." I said, calmly. She looked at me curiously. "Lie down, so I can tell you." Her eyebrow raised, and she shuffled backwards and laid down. I got up on the bed and lay next to her, careful not to touch her. "How old were you...the first time you had sex?" I asked.

"Uhm...sixteen." She replied.

"And it was with a boy."

She nodded. "Yeah."

I sighed. "That's where you and I differ, beautiful. I was fifteen, and unlike you, I've never slept with a boy. At least... Not completely." I said. "You see, my sister set me up with some bloke who was a friend of the boy she was seeing at the time. One of those horrendous double dates."

"Oh?"

I nodded. "We went to the cinema. They were a couple of years older than us both, so they snuck us into an R-rated movie. Katie did nothing but snog the face off her boyfriend most of the whole two hours we were in there. His mate on the other hand, tried, _unsuccessfully_, I might add, to get his hand in my knickers. We were all in the back row, and if I hadn't known the noises Katie made when she got herself off, I might not have known that Katie and her boyfriend were shagging. She was actually oblivious to the fact that I'd left the theatre, after his mate tried to get me to give him a handjob." I explained. "But I had no interest in stroking the human sausage."

"Oh, wow." Naomi said.

"Katie gave me hell for it after, and accused me of being 'some sort of weird lesbo', if memory serves me." I said. "I told her to fuck off, but later realised that I definitely had no interest or desire to be with a boy in that way. I've never felt it, just like I suppose Katie's never felt the urge to sleep with a woman."

"I see."

"It took me another year to come out, to Katie...to my family. It didn't go as well as I'd hoped, and things were strained for a while. They still are, sometimes."

"With your mother?" Naomi asked.

"Yes. And you've discovered first hand what a bigot she can be." I said. "So you see, beautiful... No Greek waiter, no matter how attractive, is going to take me away from you. He was never a threat. He was sweet, and polite, yes. But it was never a goer. I love **_you_**, Naomi. You are my girlfriend. I would never jeopardise that for a night of quick lust."

She looked at me, and then closed her eyes and sighed. "You're committed to me?" She asked, her voice a soft whisper.

"Yes." I replied. "And if it was a woman who propositioned me, I would have told her the same thing. I _have_ done... in the past."

"I know." She said, almost inaudible. "You must think I'm an idiot for thinking otherwise. _I_ think I am an idiot for thinking otherwise."

I shook my head. "I don't think you're an idiot. You're human, beautiful. Jealousy is a part of being human."

"It sounds awful when you call it jealousy." She said.

I looked at her. "I know it doesn't make you feel better. But, you know what?"

"What?"

"It shows that you care about me enough...being jealous. It's actually touching."

She sighed, deeply. "I couldn't help how I felt. Is that...normal?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't know, not having been in a relationship before you." I said, softly. "And...I know you felt a little threatened."

She focused her blue eyes on me. "A little, yes. But after your explanation just now... I realise how silly that was. I'm sorry I doubted your commitment to me."

"_Don't be_." I said, softly. "I love you, and I'm not going anywhere, unless you're there with me." Naomi rolled onto her back, and sighed, deeper than before. "And don't beat yourself up over it. _Please?_"

"I just need some time to think." She said, her voice wobbling.

_Uh oh._

"Naomi..."

She sat up and faced away from me. She turned her head and looked down at me. "I'm coming back, yeah? I just need to be on my own for a little bit." She said, her big blue eyes looking at me with a mix of uncertain curiosity.

"Promise?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She said, standing up. "I promise. I love you."

I watched her as she walked to the door, opened it, and closed it behind her.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, as much as I would watch Naomi, I have terrible trouble reading her. As long as we've been together, there are times when she becomes... I wouldn't say confused. Agitated, maybe? I suppose this was one of those times. I hoped my confession about how I'd never actually <em>slept<em> with a man might allay her jealousy, something I'd never really encountered before. And I suppose it did, given the understanding I saw in her eyes. But there was obviously something that was bothering her, maybe it was her own reaction to what had happened. Like I said, she was hard to read sometimes. All I could really do was wait for her to come back. I wanted to give her the space she needed, I knew better than to try and smother her if she needed a break.

I got up, eventually, after about an hour of lying down. I had been stroking my fingertips across the pillow where her head had laid, and snuggling into it, inhaling the lingering scent of her, mixed in with the faint smell of chlorine from the pool, but mostly her. I let it fill my senses, and feeling it begin to overwhelm me, I felt tears at my eyelids. _No, __**no**__... _I told myself. _It's only temporary, she won't be gone long_. All I needed to do was have patience and wait.

When I got up, I went to the bar fridge, and took out a bottle of vodka and a glass, cracking it open and pouring myself a measure, downing it quickly. The chilled alcohol slipped down my throat, and I took the bottle and the glass out onto the balcony, placing it on the small table. I looked out over the beach, and could see her, small in the distance, walking through the water as the foamy surf came into the shore. Eventually, she sat down on the sand, hugging her knees and looking out over the waves. I felt like I was intruding on her thoughts, even from the distance, and sat down, the wall blocking my view of her. I poured myself another vodka, and watched the late afternoon sun dip lower towards the ocean.

I'm not sure how much longer she was gone, but I was a good third of the way through the vodka when I heard the door quietly close. I stood up, and felt myself sway a little. I hadn't intended to get drunk, but... Well, I don't suppose it really mattered. When I went inside, she stood in the middle of the room, her hands behind her back, and looking at me with those beautiful wide blue eyes that entrance me so much. She got down on her knees, sitting with them slightly spread apart, and her palms face down upon them. This was something she had done, as an act of submission from time to time, but usually when she did it, she was stark naked.

She held my gaze with her eyes and spoke softly. "I am yours. I was wrong to doubt you, for even a second." She said, simply. She then bowed her head. "I am sorry if I worried you, Emily." She added. "Today has been a little crazy, and I've not been myself."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "We've teased each other, and... Well, a bit of cold water was poured on it, and I felt a bit frustrated, to say the least." She said. "I guess I was partly jealous because of that. It doesn't make sense, but..." She looked up at me, her eyes brimming. "Please... I _need_ you to hold me." She whispered.

The desperate tone of her voice tugged at me, and in a split second I was on my knees in front of her, pulling her into my arms, feeling her own wrap around me. "Oh, beautiful..." I whispered, kissing the side of her neck, squeezing her tightly to me. "My beautiful, beautiful girl..."

I heard her sniff. "I didn't know...how hard it would be...to not touch you all day." She said. "And you teasing me... It drove me crazy. Before I left, I... Just _wanted_ you so much... I had to leave for a bit."

"But, why? Why didn't you just give in?" I asked.

"It was _my_ idea. I didn't want you to think I was weak." She admitted.

I pulled back and ran my fingers through her hair, kissing her softly. "_Baby_, I'd never think that of you. Not now, not ever." I said.

"No?"

I shook my head. "I liked your idea, and if it's worth anything, I had just as much trouble as you, I think. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to try when we are on holiday, though..."

She half laughed, half sobbed. "I suppose not. Maybe...when we get back to London?" I nodded, standing up, and pulling her onto the bed with me. I cuddled into her arms, and kissed my favourite spot in the crook of her neck, signing deeply. "Have...have you been drinking?"

"Mmhmm...just to calm my nerves a little, beautiful." I murmured against her skin.

"I could...calm your nerves another way?" She said, the cheekiness slipping back into her tone.

"How?"

Her fingertips moved to the front of my shirt and began to undo the buttons. Her lips met mine once more, kissing me slowly, tenderly as her hand made its way into my shorts and cupped my covered centre. Her breath came hot at my ear as her fingers pressed against me. "I could strip you right now, bury my face between your legs and not come back up for air until you have lost your voice, just like I've wanted to do since this morning when you got dressed, you little tease..."

I felt myself shudder as my hips moved closer to the contact of her hand. "_God_..."

Her lips nibbled along my skin. "I love you so much, I'm sorry if I worried you." She whispered low, as her hand reached for the button on my shorts and popped it open, beginning to slide them down my hips.

"It's ok, it's ok..." I murmured. Once she had got them off, she made quick work of the buttons on my shirt and pushed the fabric off my shoulders. Within seconds I was down to my bikini, and then, she stopped. She straddled my hips and I watched as her eyes roamed over what felt like every inch, closely followed by the touch of her fingertips across the naked parts of my skin. They traced upwards, reached my shoulders, and she leaned down and pressed her lips to mine, kissing me deeply. Her lips caressed mine, ending in soft gentle kisses, as her fingers reached behind my neck and tugged at the strings tying my bikini top together. She slowly peeled it off me, to the point where I could feel the fabric sliding as my skin was being uncovered.

Her eyes drifted over my naked tits, and I swear if they he'd been touching my skin, I would have felt just how delicate her gaze was on me. I felt the need to hold her in my arms, and somehow managed to sit up, curving my arms around her back and pulling her close to me, kissing her again. Our lips once again tangled with each other, and her tongue slipped and slid against mine, and her fingertips brushed against my back, causing my body to arch closer to hers. Her hands then made their way to my shoulders, and then with an insistence that made my stomach clench, she pushed me back down onto my back with persistence, and immediately her lips were on my neck, sucking hard enough to make me moan and tighten my grip on her shoulders. "Christ, baby..."

Her fingertips began to pinch and rub at my nipples, not enough to hurt but enough to manipulate them to keep me on edge. It was working, and I was now feeling a rhythmic throbbing between my legs. Her lips had gone back to kissing my own, and I couldn't work out which sensation to pay attention to first...her hands on my tits, her lips against mine, the gentle tugging on my nipples with her fingertips. It was not long before her hands moved to my hips and her fingers began to toy with the waistband of the bikini bottoms I was wearing. She shuffled further down my body and began to impatiently yank the fabric down my thighs. "Need...you..._naked_." She murmured.

"Oh?" I mumbled. "And what about you?"

She stopped and looked down, seeing that she was still wearing a t-shirt and shorts. She sat up, and lifted her t-shirt up her torso and discarded it easily. One of her hands moved behind her back, and then the fabric surrounding her own magnificent tits came loose, and quicker than I could blink, she was completely topless. We were both silent and still for a moment as I gazed at her. "You like what you see?" She said, her voice all breathy and low. "You want to touch me?"

"Oh, you know I do." I said, my hand drifting up her skin, pausing at the curve of her breast and gently rolling her nipple between my finger and thumb. Her bottom lip tucked itself between her teeth as she let out a soft groan, her hand covering mine and pushing it slowly down her flat, toned stomach, stopping when it was inside the waistband of her shorts. Her wide eyes looked down, and then back into mine, her pupils widening just a little more as my fingertips reached her warm, slick folds. My middle finger rested against her clit and as I began to lightly rub it, her eyes flickered shut and her brow furrowed, another soft moan slipping from her lips.

"God...I feel like it's..._fuck_...been forever since you've touched me..." She breathed.

I continued to swipe my fingers against her, with a little more pressure. "For us, it has been." I said.

Naomi opened her eyes and stared hard at me as her breathing grew a little harsher. "Teasing me, still?" She said.

I stroked more deliberately against her now hard clit, drawing a moan from her as her hand covered mine, separated by the thin fabric of her shorts and bikini bottoms. "You love it." I smirked, quickly flipping her over, to her surprise. "And these are coming off..._now_." I growled, trailing kisses, nibbles and licks down her deliciously naked skin as I pushed her shorts off her hips, down her legs and finally pulled them free of her entirely, returning to placing soft, light kisses across her stomach. I then trailed my nose down between her legs and placed a single kiss over her still covered centre as I loosened the ties on her bikini bottoms and quickly pulled them away, leaving her naked.

I licked a slow trail up both of her thighs one by one, and she groaned again as I slipped my tongue between her folds and tickled her clit with the very tip of it. Her fingers slid into my hair as I slowly flicked all over the fleshy bud, the taste and scent of her fuelling the long unquenched hunger and thirst that I had for her. I needed to _show_ her the love I had for her, not just by saying words, but by my actions, and that spurred me on, as I pushed my fingers inside her warm wetness. I was rewarded by a sharp gasp, one that worked its way into my ears, sped through my veins and made my own stomach clench hard. I thrust my fingers deeper into her, curving them as I did so, and her hips arched upwards, her legs moving onto my shoulders. She tried to draw me closer, and I obliged her, getting as close to her as I could, surrounding her clit with my lips and sucking on it hard.

"Oh..._fuck!_" She moaned, her fingers gripping tighter into my hair. "So good..."

The last syllable of her what she said was overtaken by a much louder moan as i scissored my fingers inside her, keeping up a continuous pressure on the sweet spot inside her. Her utterances became incoherent, and her body trembled, shook and then stiffened as she went silent for a moment, a louder gasp spilling from her lips as she came hard around my fingers. There she and flex of her body seemed to be never ending, until finally, she all but collapsed under my attentions, and she pushed my head away. Slowly, and softly, I kissed up her stomach, across her breasts, and as I reached her throat, I slid my fingers from inside her, feeling her soft grunt under my lips. Her own we're parted slightly, and I wasted no time in slipping my wetness covered fingers between them, savouring her soft moan as she slowly sucked them clean.

I cuddled into her, my arm slipping around her waist. There was silence for a few minutes while Naomi caught her breath. "I'm sorry I doubted you." She said again, in a soft whisper. "For someone who is so intelligent, I can be a little thick, at times."

I kissed her neck softly. "You're forgiven, beautiful."

"Will you always forgive me? Given that sometimes I'm stubborn enough to walk away from you when you are trying to explain?"

I lazily traced across her stomach. "Honey, I know it's because you want to avoid a major argument between us. Neither of us want that. Disagreement is ok from time to time, and the making up is..."

"Fucking fan_tas_tic." She breathed.

I chuckled, and softly kissed her shoulder. "You're not wrong there..." I said. "But... I don't think I could bear us being angry at each other. I need you in my life too much. We have...harmony. It might seem odd to others, but... It works. It works when we communicate. I don't ever want to lose the bond we have."

"Me neither." Naomi replied.

I sighed. "I love you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." She replied. "I love you, too."

I kissed her slowly. "It was a good idea, though...to not touch each other. Let's try it again...when we get home?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Let's just...enjoy the rest of our time here. I'm sure you've got plenty of devious ideas..."

I smirked. "A few. I wouldn't be me if I didn't..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2: For anyone who wonders, I do go back and change typos that I notice after I post. I don't always notice the, though, so hence my typo disclaimer. I'm not completely lazy at editing, and I usually edit on-the-go, but there's always bits I tend to miss, autocorrect and all.**

**The next chapter will be a bit more fun, I promise. Not that this one wasn't, but... Ah, maybe I'm being overly critical, as always. *sigh***

**Anyway...reviews welcome, etc.**

**See you next time.**

**~GN~ xo**


	5. Cheeky and Sneaky

**A/N: Greetings! I trust you've all had a festive time over the past week, during which time I wrote my little festive side-tale, in all its wholesome goodness... Ha!**

**Anyway... Back to this story. Now, I know I mentioned there was an update to ****_Screamers_**** in the works, which is true, it is in the works, it just got a little lost somewhere. Behind the fridge, maybe. I shall endeavour to dust it off and compete the update as soon as. *grin***

**In the meantime, this chapter contains a beachside Cigarette Warning™, actually, more than one, and two of which are rough and hand-rolled... Ooh. :-P**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I just write the characters into compromising situations. Any and all typos are a myth!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Naomi POV)<span>**

(The next day)

It's rare that I need time away from her. Sometimes... She just becomes too _much_ for me, and I need some space to breathe. Just to chill out and..._miss_ her for a bit, you know? It's true, I was upset to begin with, but she did allay the concerns I had about the Greek waiter. True, he was good looking, and had I not met Emily and been here alone...well, who knows. Truth be told, I might not have even bothered with him even if I was straight. Which...I'm not. I just don't like labels, y'know?

If I'm honest, I know Emily was angry when the fact that we were together came out in court, but her displeasure at having our relationship exposed was nothing to the violation of my own privacy that I felt. It's one thing when no one knows your business, and you can carry on regardless, but it was definitely something else to have it come out. I also felt bad for Emily, because I knew she was a very private person, we _both_ were.

But...court was behind us now, and this was our time.

This was no more apparent than when we were together. Can two people ever get tired of indulging each other's passions? With Emily and I, it didn't seem to be possible. Maybe it was because we loved each other so much. Or maybe because we shared a desire to tease each other senseless... Whatever the reason, it didn't particularly matter, because right now... Emily was handcuffed to the bedposts, and was shuddering and gasping her way through the third orgasm I'd given her with my tongue. I lifted my head and watched her for a few moments, as she strained against the cuffs holding her in place, her body writhing and shaking.

"Jesus _Christ_..." She panted, breathlessly. "I...can't...even...oh _fuck_..." I blew a simple breath over her wet centre, and felt her tense beneath me as she moaned.

I chuckled, as I placed my thumb right above her clit and applied a light, rubbing pressure. "You enjoyed that..." I smirked. Her appreciative whimper was the only response I got. I began to slowly crawl upwards, placing slow, insistent kisses against her stomach as it quaked under me, rising and falling with each of her steadily slowing breaths. I trailed my tongue to each of her nipples and slowly licked around them, sucking them between my lips and tugging them gently, drawing soft gasps from her own lips. I continued to kiss upwards, grazing against her throat that already sported a deep red mark where I had been sucking earlier, that I now traced with my tongue, feeling her pulse beneath her skin.

I reached up and traced my fingertips around the area around her eyes that was covered by the blindfold, trailing them down her cheeks and along her jawline. "You know I'm going to _fuck_ you, don't you?" I whispered, my voice low in her ear.

"Uh huh..." She murmured softly. I reached between us and slowly slid my fingers between her soaking folds, rubbing against her hot, slippery flesh. Emily groaned beneath me and her hips began to rock against my hand.

"You don't know how, though...do you?" I continued. "Slow..." I gently nibbled at her earlobe as I kept sliding my fingers against her. "Fast..." I moved my fingers a little faster, feeling her arch towards me. "_Hard_..." I growled, before biting at her neck, drawing a desperate moan from her. "Oh...you like a good..._hard_ fuck, don't you?" I mused, grinding my palm against her. "All those times you've begged me... '_**Harder**__, baby...deeper...more!_' ...when you wrap your legs around my arse to get _this_ deeper inside you..." I moved my fingers away from her and pushed my hips into hers, trapping the purple strap on between us and grinding against her.

"Yessss..." She hissed, shaking her head from side to side beneath me. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to get more pressure, more friction by moving her hips closer towards me, as I pulled them back away from her. She whimpered in frustration.

I gave a devilish chuckle. "Oh, I know you want it, baby... You _need_ this inside you, don't you... I've already made you come with my tongue, but it's not enough, right?" I said, as I again tugged on her earlobe with my teeth. I lowered my voice a little. "I know you're aching to be properly _fucked_." She groaned out another affirmative response. I reached between us again and slid my middle finger into her soaking heat. "Is this what my girl needs?" I teased, slowly circling my finger inside her so it grazed every one of her slick walls. "You're so _wet_..." I whispered low. She whimpered, and I felt the effect of it low in my own abdomen. "I know you are so fucking _horny_..." Another affirmative whimpered response. "So lost for words." I slid another finger inside her, pushing them both deep and keeping them totally still as her wrists strained against the cuffs. "I _love_ to feel your pulse inside you... The way your insides grip me with each beat of your heart..."

Emily groaned under me. "_Please_...fuck me." She muttered.

"Oh, you can beg me better than that, I think, no?" I teased, slowly twisting my fingers inside her. "Cmon, baby... I _know_ you're on edge and you need me to fuck you." I licked up her neck, catching the salty taste of the sweat that was lightly coating her skin. "I can taste how much you need it." I growled.

A return growl of frustration that was half a whimper came from beneath me. "Do it..._**FUCK**_ me..._**please!**_" She groaned, writhing up towards me as I felt her clench around my fingers.

I chuckled low against her ear. "As my little slut wishes..." I replied, easily slipping my fingers from her, and feeling the pressure of the strap on against my own clit as I pushed it into her. Emily's head shook from side to side, her jaw slack as she cried out, loudly I might add, as it slid deep inside her. I wasted no time and pulled it back, and the husky broken cry of her voice was louder as I quickly thrust it back deep inside her. "That's it..." I growled again, feeling her legs wrap around mine. I pushed in deep and ground my hips against her, the two of us groaning as we both felt the benefit of the pressure and friction.

"Fuck...OHHH fuck!" Emily cried, finally finding the power of speech somewhere as I thrust harder into her. "Oh GOD...fuck _**YES! MORE!**_"

I bit her shoulder and growled. "I fucking LOVE it when I reduce you to one...syllable... words!" I moaned, accenting my words with still harder thrusts into her wetness. She writhed and bucked under me, hearing the creak of the leather as her wrists strained, along with her body as she stiffened and shuddered beneath me, a broken scream bursting from her lips as she began to come. With quick thinking, I reached for her discarded knickers that lay beside us, and pushed them between her lips to muffle her cries. I knew full well by now that there were times when Emily enjoyed having the power of speech taken from her, particularly at the point when I made her scream so very loud.

Now seemed to be no exception, as her legs wrapped tighter, higher around my thighs as I thrust harder and faster into her. "I know you _love_ it when I take you like this..." I said. "My little Emily loves to be dominated too, doesn't she?" A muffled, but affirmative moan. I let out a dirty chuckle against her skin. "My naughty...naughty little slut..." I growled. "I am going to make you come so..._fucking..._**_hard_**..." My words again matched my thrusts, and then I licked down her throat once more and then began to suck on the unmarked side of her neck. Emily's words were muffled by her knickers, but it didn't matter, I knew she was encouraging me to suck harder...to fuck her as hard as I could. So that's what I did... Her legs pulled me in closer to her as I sped up the motion of my hips against her, now beginning to feel my own orgasm begin to set in. I lost myself to it so easily, the muffled sound of Emily's moans and the grip of her legs which were now around my arse heightening my pleasure until with a final erratic series of thrusts my lips detached from her neck and I cried out in pleasure as I came in time with the shuddering of Emily's body beneath me.

I spent the next few moments breathing hard against her neck, and then found enough composure within myself to slide out of her, remove the harness and uncuff her wrists. I gently pulled her knickers from between her lips, and rolled her over, untying the blindfold and beginning to massage her shoulders, which I knew would be aching. Soon enough, I placed kisses against them, and she was murmuring appreciatively beneath me. Eventually, I slid off her, and wrapped her in my arms as I rolled onto my side. She let out a soft groan as she turned over and cuddled against me, her head nestled against my neck.

"Did I not massage enough?" I asked, softly.

She shook her head. "You did. I just...ache all over. But it's good."

"Oh. Promise?"

She half chuckled. "Mmm...yeah." She whispered. There was a long pause before she spoke again. "You were right...I do love to be dominated. But not as much as being dominant."

"Oh, I know that, believe me." I said, smugness creeping into my tone. "God, I love you." I added, kissing the top of her head softly and stroking my fingertips through her fringe.

"I love _you_." She said, softly. "Whether you are looking at me with shy eyes, or making me scream like _that_..."

I laughed. "Good thing I had your knickers handy, someone might have thought you were being murdered!"

I felt her smile against my neck. "Even when I'm begging you to fuck me?"

"Hmm..." I smirked. I kissed to her ear. "I told you I would get you back for last night." I whispered. I felt her shiver in my arms as she groaned softly.

"That you did, beautiful." She replied.

We laid together for a while longer, until Emily sat up, stretched her arms and yawned. "Tired?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, just needing to feel refreshed."

"Oh. Do you want to go down and get something to eat? Or a drink, maybe?"

Again, she shook her head. "Let's go sit on the beach for a while. I could use some fresh air, what about you?"

I smiled briefly, and then raised my eyebrow. "If I know you, there's something you have an idea about, other than going for a quick dip and relaxing on the sand..."

Her eyes twinkled, sending a little shiver through me. "Get up, beautiful." She said, lightly prodding me before getting up herself.

* * *

><p>(An hour later)<p>

It was now mid afternoon, and the two of us were sitting on the beach, which was mostly devoid of people, save for a few couples nearby. The two of us were stretched out on a large beach lounger each, that we'd rented for a few euro a piece. We'd each taken a towel, and Emily had decided she was going to put sunscreen on me, seeing as I had worn my bikini to get a bit of sun. Emily herself was, for some reason, wearing shorts and the loose white shirt she had been wearing the day before, along with her bikini top.

"You're not going to join me in getting some sun?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I always burn far too easily at the beach. Something to do with the sun reflecting off the water."

"Oh."

"I'd much rather put sunscreen all over you, though." She said.

"It's just an excuse..." I said. "To get your hands all over my body."

She smirked as she flipped the lid on the tube. "And you're going to deny me that pleasure?"

"But...we're on the beach, Em." I said, looking around. "There's still people about."

She laughed. "Oh beautiful... You make it sound like I'm going to have my way with you in public!"

"W-wouldn't be the first t-time." I replied nervously, remembering the time Emily fucked me while tied to a tree.

She gave me a look that sent heat right through my body. "Lie down on your back." She said, a stern tone creeping into her voice. I could do nothing more than obey her request, and shivered as she cold sunscreen met my warm skin, as she delicately began to rub it into me. "True, it wouldn't." She added, her voice much lower and more seductive. "But...the next time I fuck you against a tree, I'm not going to tie you to it."

"No?"

"No... You're going to hang on to the trunk with your bare hands...knuckles white, as I shag you until you are delirious and screaming for more." She said, darkly. "I will take my revenge for this morning, _that_ I promise you..."

"Oh god..." I whispered.

"Yeah, that'll be one thing you say... Maybe I'll have to gag you with your bikini bottoms to keep _you_ quiet, eh? After all, one rough fucking deserves the same in kind.. Isn't that right, _my little slut?_" I felt an uncomfortable wetness begin to grow between my legs as she spoke my own teasing of her back to me. _Jesus, how did she do this to me_? I shuddered and squirmed under her touch. Again, she chuckled low in her throat. "Ooh, am I arousing your interest?" She teased.

I closed my eyes. "Y-you know p-perfectly well y-you are..." I stuttered, as she continued to spread the sunscreen over my stomach. She then kept going, down my thighs and legs, lightly rubbing and stroking. I couldn't help but moan softly, lost in the feel of her touch.

Then, a voice at my ear. "Turn over, my beautiful one..." It was low, and so commanding, that if I didn't already feel entranced by her touch, I would have definitely felt it then. I did as I was told, and lay on my stomach, sighing contently as I felt the touch of her hands all over my back, upper arms, and finally begin to make its way upwards from my ankles. When her hands reached my thighs, her strokes became slower, more deliberate. I felt myself clench on the inside, as with light touches she stroked at the backs of my thighs. I felt movement of the towel beneath me, and then the gentle coaxing apart of my legs, followed by the touch of her fingertips along my inner thighs. "You want to be touched, don't you?" She said, her voice soft.

"Mmhmm..." I murmured.

"I could touch you right here...right now... Do you know that?" Her fingers pushed at the crotch of my bikini bottoms.

My eyes opened, and my body tensed as a shiver ran through me. "I h-have n-no d-doubt you c-could..." I said, swallowing hard.

Her fingers slowly rubbed against me. "I would take great pleasure in teasing my beautiful girl just by stroking her...right..._here_." She mused, pressing against my covered clit, just enough to make me want more. Her finger slid against the fabric, which was now slightly damp and causing delicious friction. I couldn't help but moan softly. "Mmm...don't think I don't feel how wet this is making you..."

"_Christ_..." I muttered.

Her fingers moved away from my sensitive flesh. "Turn over." She said. Carefully, I did as I was told once more, feeling the effect of her dominance control me as I did so. I looked around and saw that the other few people on the beach weren't even paying any attention to us, just whatever they were doing. Emily sat next to me with her knees bent upwards, as I now lay on my back. "Stay perfectly still." She commanded, and as the words left her lips, she pushed her hand into my bikini bottoms and rested the length of her finger along my clit, slowly beginning to rub and stroke it.

"Em..." I murmured.

"Shhh..." She replied. "Just...stay..._still. _And be quiet."

I already felt the nervous arousal in my stomach, now accented by the pleasurable feeling of her finger as it stroked against me, slowly back and forth. "W-what if I c-can't?" I asked, my voice trembling.

She chuckled softly. "Then everyone on this beach will hear and see the evidence of your orgasm." She said, succinctly.

I couldn't help but moan softly. "Is t-there n-no end to your d-deviousness?" I asked, in a low whisper.

"When it comes to you...no." She smirked. "Just lie back and enjoy it, my naughty little _slut_."

"Oh god..." I whispered, feeling the impact of her words send another shock into my centre. My hands gripped the side of the lounge as I felt the non stop, slow friction of her finger sliding back and forth against my now aching swollen clit. The sensation of it was indeed pleasurable, and I could not help the slight rocking of my hips against her hand as she stroked me. A cold shock of intense feeling raced through me as my heartbeat picked up, and I felt the wetness between my folds increase.

"So wet...so slick...you're enjoying this, _aren't_ you?"

"Yes..." I murmured.

Another soft chuckle. "My beautiful girl gets off on having an audience..._that_ I remember..."

My hips arched upwards. I was trying my best not to move, really. But that was never easy when Emily teased me like this. I was getting close to something I couldn't head away from, and I knew Emily wouldn't stop her stroking. "Please..." I whispered.

"What's that? I can't hear you..." She teased.

I almost whimpered too loudly in frustration. "_Please_." I said, a little louder.

"Do you want me to stop stroking your clit?" She said, slowing the motion of her finger.

"No!" I said, almost too loudly.

"You want me to keep going, then?" She smirked.

"God, yessss..."

She resumed the same speed she had kept up. "I want you to count for me, my beautiful girl. See how far you get..."

I swallowed hard. "One...mmmm...two...three..._fuck_...four..." I started. "Five...six...ohshit..." By the time I had got to six, I realised that Emily's strokes were keeping up with my counting. "Sssseven..." I stopped and gasped heavily, feeling so very close already.

"I can feel you _throbbing_..." She smirked.

"Ei-_fuck_-eight..." I moaned softly. The wet friction of her finger was about to push me right over. "Niiiiine..." The word was broken as it escaped my lips, my hips straining upwards towards the bursting pleasure that had already begun to explode between my legs. I barely heard myself speak the next number over the sound of the waves crashing into the shore as Emily's finger continued to stroke faster against me, the blissful orgasm washing right over me and reducing my body to quivering spasms.

Christ knows how I managed to not scream out loud.

The next few minutes were much of a blur, until I registered that Emily was now laying beside me, propped up on her elbow as she slid her wet fingers between my lips. I slowly sucked them, tasting myself on them. I opened my eyes and looked at her, as she tilted her head and smiled at me. "Satisfied?"

I could feel myself blushing. "Greedy Fitch."

She giggled softly. "If by greedy, you are implying that I can't get enough of my beautiful girlfriend..." She said, as she unsubtly groped at my covered tits, pausing to run her fingers over each of my hard nipples. "Then, yes. Guilty as charged." She leaned across and kissed me softly. "Plus, you are spectacularly beautiful mid-orgasm..."

I laughed, and pushed her hand off me. "Let me get some rest for a bit..." I said, laying back and relaxing.

"Oh, of course."

A short while later, a chilly breeze started to set in, and we had both decided it better to retire somewhere warmer. Also, the sun was beginning to set, and we had to get the lounges back to where we had hired them from. Once we had done that, Emily took my hand, and led me down a small path to a secluded area among some trees.

"Em, what are we-". I stopped mid-sentence when I saw the look in her eyes. Dark. Devious. Hungry.

She leaned close to me, as her hand moved up to my breast and cupped it firmly. "_Revenge_, beautiful..." It was all she said, before pulling me towards he nearest tree, and turning me around and pushing me against it. The bark of the tree was slightly rough, but not as rough as the kisses I felt being placed against my shoulders and down my back. "Grab onto it." Emily said, her dominant voice coming out low and flooding my still damp bikini bottoms. Quickly, I did just as she told me, and felt the ties on my bottoms loosened in short order, and the fabric was pulled completely from my body. Then, I felt the sharp spank of her hand on my bare arse, once...twice...three times...four. I couldn't help but whimper, feeling a shiver run through me as I heard the Velcro of Emily's shorts, and the rustle of fabric.

Then, I felt it. The head of the strap on...warm, as it had been so close to Emily's body all afternoon. It slid up my thigh, and in that moment, I knew I was in for a quick, but very satisfying shag, if I knew my dominant lover. The quick rough movement of my legs being kicked apart made me hug the tree in front of me just a little tighter, and before I could breathe another more coherent level breath, the strap on pushed into me so quickly, filling me up so completely that my utterance quickly became a loud, needy moan at the fullness I felt. As quick as I could breathe to recover the lost air from my lungs, I tasted the faintness of my own damp arousal on my tongue as, true to her word, Emily gagged me with my own bikini bottoms, and all that came from me was a muffled, but submissively needy moan.

"Hold on, my naughty little _bitch_..." Emily growled, as her hands reached my hips and grabbed them tightly. She withdrew her hips, and then plunged back into me, my groan of pleasure muffled as I felt myself filled again. Emily knew just how to angle her hips so her thrusts got me right _there_, every single time, and right now was no exception. Each withdrawal, each deep hard, quick thrust back in had the entire length of the purple appendage raking against it and causing me to feel the most intense sensations that were familiar to me, yet different every time. I felt myself throbbing, inside and out, and heard the quick exhaled breaths through my nose, along with my desperate muffled moaning, as well as the movement of Emily behind me, that created a symphony with her hard exhaled pants against my shoulders.

"So beautiful... So deliciously..._fuckable_!" She growled, accenting her words with her thrusts, just like I had done earlier in the day. "Such a voyeuristic pleasure...watching you come on the beach..." I whimpered as an electric shock shot right through me and my body tensed hard. "I...wasn't...the...only...one...to...see!" I shut my eyes tight and gripped the tree harder, feeling the effect of her thrust-accompanied words set off another explosion of pleasure inside me. My hips were moving back towards her erratically as I came hard, my scream of sheer pleasure deadened by the gag between my lips. Hoping she would understand, I groaned for her to fuck me harder, and I was glad when her hips thrust into me faster, deeper. "My beautiful little submissive...you're up for it anywhere...anytime...aren't you?" I groaned appreciatively as she released her grip on my hip and spanked me..._hard_. "My dirty..._little_...**_slut_**." She growled, right next to my ear.

Her words along with her thrusts set off a hard shudder that rocked right through my body, making my knees begin to buckle from the pleasurable trembling spasms I felt. Wordlessly, I begged for more, and with another hard spank and several quick hard thrusts, I moaned as loudly as I could into the gag as another body absorbing orgasm exploded through me, coupling with Emily's own as she thrust hard into me, pushing me bodily against the tree. Her own cry of pleasure was muffled by my shoulder as she bit into it, which I knew would leave a mark, but the sensation of it just added to the bliss I felt.

I must have spaced out for a bit, because the next recognition I had was when Emily pulled the fabric out of my mouth, to an exhausted groan from me. "Oh god..."

A giggle from behind me. "I told you I would get you back, beautiful..." She said. "Come on... Best get straightened up so we can make it back to the hotel looking _somewhat_ presentable..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2: Tsk, tsk... Methinks there's a couple of native birds who had a heart attack, don't you agree?**

**Reviews welcome... ;-)**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	6. A Confession Of A Different Kind

**A/N: Greetings, for the last time this year. I promised myself to post at least one more chapter this year, and this is it. I have more to say at the end, but for now, here's your Cigarette Warning™, and read on.**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Sad, but true? Any and all typos are ones I missed...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Emily POV)<span>**

We had made it back to the hotel room shortly after, and Naomi was sitting on the balcony while I ordered room service for the two of us. We had, after all, worked up an appetite throughout the day, so I asked the staff to bring us up some wine, along with two serves of the special of the day, which turned out to be a hot lamb casserole served with potatoes and other vegies. They told me, after asking what room we were in, that the meal would not be long. I went out to the balcony and sat down across from Naomi, who looked deep in thought.

I reached over and took her hand in mine, and she looked at me with far away blue eyes. "You ok, beautiful? Room service shouldn't be too long..."

She smiled. "What are we having?"

"It's a surprise." I replied. "You didn't answer my question. Are you ok?"

She nodded slowly. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"Good things, I hope." She bit her bottom lip and smiled again, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "Oh?" I asked. "Like that, huh?"

"I've been wondering..."

"What lesbians do in bed? If I have to tell you _that_..." I smirked.

She laughed. "No, uhm..." She trailed off.

I raised her hand and kissed the back of it. "Come on, beautiful. You can ask me anything, you know that."

"I know." She cleared her throat. "You know I love the way you are with me... And I particularly like it when you get extremely dominant like you were on the way back from the beach..."

"Hmm..." I said, with a grin, briefly reliving our moment in the trees.

"I just wondered... What's the most dominant thing you've done with someone? I know we've done a lot, but..."

"The most dominant, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. You always ask me how far you can take me... But I don't know how far you'd be willing to go..."

I blinked. "Oh." I said, surprised.

She shrugged. "I know there are things you've done with other people, and you always tell me that I was a blank slate when you met me, but there have to be some things you've done that interested you that you haven't yet introduced me too..." She trailed off. "I was...just curious, that's all." She mumbled. "Sorry...forget I asked."

I raised my eyebrow and took both her hands in mine. "Naomi..._beautiful_..." I said, softly. "You know I won't forget you asked."

She looked at me with those wide, blue eyes. "You're not mad?"

My brow furrowed. "Why would I be mad? You're curious, and that's completely normal. I can't be mad at you for being curious about something I'm surprised you haven't asked about until now."

A knock came on the door.

"Oh, that'll be room service." I said, getting up and walking back into the suite to open the door.

"Good evening. Your dinner, miss." The waiter said, rolling in a small cart laden with two plates, fruit and wine. "Where would you like it?"

"Out on the balcony, thank you." I said, showing the way. He rolled the tray out to the balcony and came back through the suite.

"Enjoy your meal. When you are finished, simply leave the trolley outside the door." He said, nodding politely.

"Thank you." I said, handing him a folded bill.

"Oh, _efharisto_, miss." He said, taking the bill and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

I went back out to the balcony, and set about lacing one plate in front of Naomi, and one opposite, and uncorked the bottle of wine, pouring one glass for each of us. Naomi, meanwhile, uncovered her plate and gazed over the food. "Oh, this looks amazing, and smells delicious." She said.

I uncovered my own plate, the delicious scent of the lamb casserole wafting upwards. "It certainly does, and the Greeks certainly know how to do lamb well." I said, picking up my glass. "Cheers, beautiful."

She picked up her own glass, and clinked it with mine, and we both took a sip and then began to eat. It certainly was delicious, and we didn't make much conversation for the first few minutes, until Naomi seemed to once again be deep in thought.

"You're overthinking again, aren't you?"

She looked at me sheepishly. "Is it that obvious?" She asked.

"Well, our conversation _was_ interrupted." I said. "You wanted to know the most dominant thing I've done with someone, am I right?"

"Y-yes." She replied.

"Very well." I said, chewing another mouthful and taking a sip of wine. "There was a woman I met once, at the very same club I took you to." I said. "I've been a member there for a few years."

"You didn't tell me that."

"No, I suppose not. It's never come up in conversation."

"True." She said. "Go on."

I took another sip of wine, and continued my story. "This woman... She was older than me, in her early thirties... Married. We got to talking, she had been to the club a few times, but wasn't really sure about what she wanted. It came out in conversation that she had tastes and desires that her husband didn't share."

"Did her husband know she was there?"

"I never asked. It wasn't my place to know." I said.

"Oh."

"Anyway... In her uni days, she had experimented with elements of kink, and found them to be satisfying. Unfortunately for her, she fell for a man who had nothing more than vanilla leanings when it came to sex." I explained. "We got on well together, and she confessed some of the things she desired. Even though her husband wasn't that adventurous in bed, she knew exactly what she wanted."

"So...you and her..."

"Not anything further than casual, I assure you. This was _long_ before I met you, yeah? She wanted to be dominated sexually, not to be loved. She had love, and was very much in love with her husband. She just had a need for what he couldn't give her, because he didn't have it in him to be that way." I said. "Does that make sense?"

"Sort of." Naomi said, after swallowing her mouthful. She sipped from her wine, and I topped up her glass. "So... What did she want?"

"To be tied up. Talked dirty to...spanked... Treated roughly. Her husband couldn't see it as anything other than abusive, though, and didn't feel like he could do it for her. So, she simply went elsewhere to find it." I said. "We got together...once a week, sometimes twice. For about six months. She said she found me attractive, but we both agreed it was purely a sexual arrangement between the two of us."

"Sounds more like business than anything else."

"It was, if you want to think of it that way. The only difference being she didn't pay me and I didn't ask her to."

"That sounds..."

"Yes, I suppose it does, for those who don't understand." I laughed. "She... You know how I told you that I wouldn't do anything to _really_ hurt you? Beyond spanking you?"

Naomi nodded. "Because you care for me."

"Yes." I said. "This is going to sound harsh, but I definitely didn't care for her in that way. I got off on playing with her, in that headspace one gets into from being dominant, and she got off on the same subspace you find yourself in when we play. Only... She liked pain a _hell_ of a lot more than you do."

"Oh?"

I nodded. "First she just wanted to be tied up. She got off on the helplessness of it, I suppose. The element of danger, something like that. That was where talking dirty to her and calling her names came into it. As for being spanked... That started out light, like I do with you. As time went on, though, she wanted it more. More of it, to the point where it wasn't safe anymore. I knew where it was going, but... I had some hope somewhere that it wouldn't, you know?" I said, pausing to eat another mouthful. "I did everything right, Naomi. As far as being dominant goes. I'm very cautious of that, because it's a trust thing. To break some ones trust, it's... Unforgivable."

"But?"

"I gave you a safe word. You might never use it, but that's because you and I... We are very much in tune with each other. We can sense each other's limit, and it's such a _complex_ thing, because we love each other deeply, and can feel when that limit gets close." I paused. "But... She crossed a line from wanting dominance to wanting to be properly punished. One night, I had her tied spread eagled to a hotel bed. I _always_ told her to use her safe word if it got to be too much. I stressed to her how important it was."

Naomi put down her cutlery. "And she didn't?" She asked.

"No, she didn't." I said. "I don't know whether she was too far into her space, or what... But she assured me it was okay to keep going. I was spanking her with a riding crop, something I've never used since, actually. The crop, it's... Harsh. The paddle we have...it's simply leather, and has a large surface area. A crop is different." I explained. "It's usually a fibreglass or cane rod, wound with fabric or leather, and the end is flexible. It can be used lightly, or _not_, depending. And because of the much smaller surface area, it can be _quite_ painful. It also leaves a lot more than large red areas. If you do it hard enough on someone, it can properly bruise... Or leave welts."

"I see."

"But she liked it, you see. She wanted it harder. She asked me not to stop, because by that time, she had confessed to me that she got off on the pain of it. Being spanked or whipped, that is..." I took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "She told me that she knew she could tell me to stop if she needed me to, and I trusted her. But, she didn't. She got so lost in the sensation of me whipping her with that crop that before she could tell me it was enough, she had passed out, and blood had been drawn from her skin." I said, quietly.

"Oh, my god." Naomi said.

"Of course, as soon as she stopped responding, I stopped. I untied her, and sat there completely stunned by what I had done."

"But... It wasn't your fault."

"No. But I still felt bad." I said. "I sat with her until she came around and was lucid enough again." I ate the last of the casserole on my plate and placed the cutlery back onto it.

"Then what happened?"

I finished the wine in my glass. "I told her I wasn't comfortable with our arrangement anymore. That she had violated the trust between us, and it wasn't workable to continue to see each other."

"What did she say?" Naomi asked.

"She wasn't very happy about it, but she had enough sense to agree with me." I said. "We parted company after that. I never saw her again, but she sent me a long text thanking me for indulging her wishes, and also apologising for taking it too far."

Naomi was lost in thought for a few moments as he finished her meal. "Does it bother you...when I want you to spank me?" She asked, timidly.

I smiled softly and shook my head. "No, beautiful. I care about you much more than I cared about her. She sought punishment for something she didn't explain to me. If she had, I might not have let it get that far. You, on the other hand, just like being spanked. I can read you better. You and I have no desire to cross that abusive line. With her, the line was blurred. I spank you because I know it turns you on. She wanted to be physically hurt."

"If she had told you, would you have still done it?"

I shook my head. "No." I said. "For me... The distinction is what some might see as murky. When I spank you, and it makes you whimper or moan out of pleasure... It turns me on. It makes me want to hear it again, because I get off on hearing and feeling you get off."

"Sensation, as opposed to pain?"

"Yes. It is _very_ complex, beautiful." I said. "I have never found it arousing to hear or see someone be subjected to physical pain. It's why I always start out light when I spank you."

"So... To anyone who doesn't know that...they would see you as sadistic." Naomi said.

"Yes, in a nutshell."

"It definitely is a fine line."

"Very much so." I said. "And not always easily explained."

"Hmm."

"Does that story make you worry?" I asked.

Her blue eyes regarded me carefully for a moment, and then she shook her head. "No. Because I know it's very different between us." She said. "Besides... I _did_ ask."

"True, you did." I said. "If you're wondering how far I'd go with you... That's entirely your choice. Just be aware that I won't do _that_ again."

"I know. I don't fancy it, anyway." She said, quickly. Almost defensively.

"Relax." I said. "I told you, I'm not angry with you for asking. It's normal curiosity."

She smiled. "The dinner was delicious."

"Yes, it was. Shall we?"

We tidied up the table and put the empty plates back on the cart, and I wheeled it outside and placed it by the door, like the room service waiter had asked. When I went back into the room and sit the door, Naomi was already laying on the bed, gazing at me. She patted the space beside her and I crawled up onto the bed and settled in next to her. I kissed her shoulder and she slipped her arms around me. "Love you, Naoms." I whispered. "And I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"I know." Naomi replied, in a soft whisper. "You already know a lot of what interests me, Ems. Whatever else... I haven't even discovered yet."

I smiled. "That's what I mean about you being a blank slate. It's so interesting just being with you. It's like... discovery. It makes _this_..." I motioned between us. "Completely new, for both me and you. Because I've never done love. And because I love you. I want to make you feel good. And I like discovering what makes you feel good."

"Wow." She said. "You don't find it... Tame, or boring? Like...you've done it all before?"

Eileen is over and kissed her deeply, slipping my tongue into move against hers. "_Never_." I whispered, my lips brushing hers. "You are the most exciting woman I've ever been with. Without a doubt."

"I'm exciting to you?"

I kissed her shoulder. "Oh yes, very much so." I said. "Don't you ever wonder why I picked you up in the first place?"

"Because I was there?" Naomi asked.

I laughed softly. "Not quite. I wouldn't have taken just anyone home. It was just the look in your eyes when we met. You didn't quite know why you were there, but hadn't left yet."

"Well, I didn't want to waste a drink."

"When our eyes met, it was like... I recognised you instantly as the missing piece of something I didn't know I had been looking for."

"Hmm. You were so gentle with me. But also... Commanding. But it didn't scare me. You were actually quite charming."

"I can be." I smirked. "I was cautious with you. I wanted you so much, but knew I had to tread lightly. It was exciting, it was..." I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Fresh, new and intoxicating to be around you."

"And...now?"

"Hmm..." I grinned. "Every day is an adventure with you, beautiful."

"One giant never ending sexual adventure..." She giggled.

"Yes, but...also a journey in love. I know what love is, now. It's being with you, waking up to you. It's mundane things like doing groceries or just simple things like watching TV or taking a walk. It's the passion between us, Naomi. It's the way you kiss me, touch me... It's the way your body moulds into mine, even when we just sleep. I feel so alive when I am around you. If it's been a good day, we celebrate it together, and if it's been a bad day, you build me back up again."

"We build _each other_ back up." Naomi said, linking our fingers together.

"Yes. It's just time spent like this, talking. I have my sex maniac moments, and so do you..."

"Sex maniac?"

"Well... The times we can't get enough of each other, then. No matter who is on top." I said. "But more than that... We are crazy about each other in a lot of different ways, even if we do have habits that annoy each other."

"I told you, you can blame Gina for me wanting to get every last morsel of butter out of the container!" She protested.

I kissed her slowly. "I don't care, Naoms." I said, laughing softly. "Actually I found it cute, once I'd got over how annoying it is."

"HMPH."

I rolled over and straddled her hips. "Come on, baby. Don't be grouchy." I said, kissing her jaw softly.

"I'm not." She said, meeting her lips with mine. "Really. How can I be when you're on top of me?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What if I..." I began to trail kisses down her chest. "Will that make you even less grouchy?"

"Mmm...keep going down and I'll consider it." She said, raising an eyebrow back at me.

I grinned, and continued my kisses down her toned, now lightly tanned stomach. I licked a light trail around her belly button and continued down, placing soft kisses over her bikini bottoms and nuzzling against them with my lips, moaning softly. "What if I taste you?" I murmured, placing more deliberate kisses, allowing my tongue to push the fabric against her folds.

"Hmm why don't you find out?" She said, reaching to her hips to pull at the knotted ties, letting them fall loosely at her sides.

I looked up at her with hooded eyes. "Don't...mind...if...I...do." I said, seductively, before gripping at the fabric with my teeth and gently pulling at it to reveal her centre beneath. Lightly, I kissed her folds, the scent of her beginning to intoxicate me a little, feeling the wetness of her against my lips. "Someone is ready..."

"For you...always." She murmured, spreading her thighs.

"Hmm...to tease, or..."

Her fingers threaded through my fringe. "Haven't you teased me enough for one day?" She said, a subtle pleading in her voice.

I chuckled softly. "I suppose so." I smirked, the next motion of my lips being to place them against the apex of her wet folds as I spread her open with my thumbs. She moaned softly, and her hips lightly arched towards me as I touched the top of my tongue against her already swollen clit. I flicked and stroked at it, my hands holding onto her hips which were already beginning to move. I loved the way she would respond to me, regardless of whether it was after an hour of teasing, or spontaneously like this. It was a thrill to know I turned her on so much. I lifted my head. "Tell me...how you felt on the beach..."

"Oh god..." Her voice wobbled. She gasped as I resumed flicking her clit by moving my tongue back and forth against it. "So turned on... Your hand in my bottoms... Just..._fuck_...stroking me..." She moaned softly and let out a few quick gasps as her hips fought to move under my hold. "I thought I would scream out loud..." I spread her open wider, and began to lap at her with the flat of my tongue, and her breathing got heavier. "Then, when you took me..._oh fuck_...against the tree..." She moaned. "So good..." My tongue moved faster, moving down to thrust inside her. "Ohmy..._yessss_..." Her hips rocked harder, and her hand gripped into my hair a little more. "Yeah, right there, that's it..." She murmured. "You always...fuck...make things...ohhhh so much better than I..._christ_...imagine!" She said, her voice tightening and unable to hold back her moans. I snaked my tongue back up to her clit and lapped at it faster, reaching down and slipping two of my fingers inside her.

She cried out wordlessly and arched her back towards me. "_Fuck_! Yeah...right... _**OH**_there!" She growled, low in her throat as I began to curve my fingers upwards. Her hips rocked towards me and I felt her muscles constricting around my fingers and licked faster, rubbing my fingers in the same spot, knowing it would make her feel it more. Her fingers gripped my hair tighter as she sputtered and gasped, and as her body shuddered hard, she gripped my fingers in that other place as she came hard around them, crying out my name. Once she had come down, I slid my fingers from her, and kissed back up her body, slipping my fingers between her lips, allowing her to slowly suck them. I laid beside her and caught her eye with mine, noticing the light blush on her cheeks.

"You can't fool me with that innocent look..." I smiled wide, a smile that was returned, albeit in a lazy manner. "My beautiful Naomi..." I said, kissing her softly. "Rest a little while."

She sighed against my shoulder, still shuddering against me. "You always..." She yawned. "Know exactly what gets me going..." She said, finishing her sentence. "I love it. And I...love you..."

I stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead, as she settled into sleep against me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2: I won't say too much about this chapter, I'll let it speak for itself, I think. As always, review if you wish.**

**I want to thank you all for your continued support throughout this year. It really does mean so very much to me, even when I don't say much. (And I have my times like that.) **

**It swells my heart a little to know that all of you, whether you review or not, enjoy reading what I write, no matter how smutty, angsty, or overly dramatic. You guys are what make all those hours spend typing away worthwhile. **

**There are far too many of you to name individually whom I have PM'd or tweeted over the year, but I'm sure those of you whom I talk to on a regular basis know how much I appreciate your friendship and comments, even when I think I get things wrong, plot-wise!**

**What's in store for Nomesy next year? Well, apart from trying to finish these tasks I've set for myself, there's at least one more story up my sleeve that I've kept hidden away. And who knows, maybe I'll start a couple more...never say never, right? Hahaha...**

**And, I say to anyone who writes, but has their doubts about posting their stories: DO IT. I did, and I've never looked back from it. There is always some one who will like your work, and the more you write, the more you grow.**

**Happy new year, everyone. Don't drink too much, and if you do, drink plenty of water the morning after, yeah?**

**Love you all!**

**~GN~ xo**


	7. Confession From A Dream

**A/N: Hi! I know, I've kept you guys waiting... Unintentional, I assure you. It's partly due to writer's block on this chapter, and then getting stuck into writing about 6-7000+ words for my as yet untitled story which is nowhere near finished.**

**This chapter, h****owever, deals with a theme previously mentioned in both ****_The Secret _****_Life Of Emily Fitch_**** and ****_The Awakening Of Naomi Campbell. _****This story, of course, deals primarily with the theme of "confession", so this is why it has taken me so long to write this chapter, both in terms of where it takes place in the story of this incarnation of these two characters, and also because it deals with an idea that both characters don't really subscribe to. Confused? Yeah, so am I, a little.**

**Anyway, this chapter contains a by now infamous (or famous) Cigarette Warning™, and may not be to everyone's taste. That I completely realise from the start.**

**(Ge****t on ****with it, Nomesy.)**

**(Ok, ok...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I just love it lots. Any and all typos were totally distracted by the content of the following chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Naomi POV)<span>**

(The next morning)

I slept deeply that night, but I had a strange dream. So strange and vivid that it actually woke me up. Seeing that it was morning, and not wishing to wake Emily up, I got out of bed carefully, put on a bathrobe, quietly opened the door onto the balcony and stepped out into the fresh morning air. It was early, Emily was still asleep, or at least, I _thought_ she was still asleep.

"Beautiful?" Her husky voice said quietly behind me.

I almost jumped six feet in the air. "Jesus, you scared the _shit_ out of me!" I said, placing my hand against my chest.

She smiled sheepishly as she walked towards me, and reached up, lifting my hand off my chest and placing her hand gently against my skin. Her lips curved into a slight smile. "Your heart is racing." She said.

"Because you scared me?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

She leaned forward and moved her hand away, placing a soft kiss over my heart. "What are you doing out here?" She asked, slipping her arms around my waist.

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep... I didn't want to wake you." I said.

"Naw. I was half awake, anyway." Emily said, moving into my arms and joining my hands at her stomach. "It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?"

I paused for a moment. "Hmm? Oh...yes. Very." I said.

Her fingers threaded themselves between mine and squeezed gently. She then turned to me. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked softly. "You seem...distracted."

"It's nothing, I..." I said. "I-I just had a strange d-dream, that's all."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Beautiful, you're stuttering. Which means you're nervous. Why?"

I lowered my gaze from her eyes. "I'm...n-not sure how you'll t-take it." I muttered, quietly.

"Oh." She said. "Well... I think you should tell me, before you presume I'll take it badly. Don't you?"

I bit my bottom lip. "W-what if I'm afraid?"

Her palm rested against my cheek. "It must have been _some_ dream, if even you are afraid of it, beautiful."

My brow furrowed, and then I shrugged out of her arms, went back into the suite, and sat down on the end of the bed. I closed my eyes, and then heard the outside door close quietly, and then a soft rustling, feeling hands on my knees. "I'm sorry." I said, in a small whisper. "It's just...we've talked about it, and you've told me of your opinion, and the dream I had, it was so... Vivid. It made me want to experience it, even though it's so unlike me."

Emily's hand reached for mine. "Naomi...honey, you're not making much sense."

"Neither did the dream."

"Maybe...if you tell me what it was about, I might be able to make sense of it with you."

I swallowed, and nodded. "I-I can t-try."

She kissed my hand softly. "Please? Don't be nervous, I won't think any less of you, you know that."

I took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "I know you don't think of me as property." I said.

"No, we are equal, and you are your own person."

"Right, and I don't think of myself that way, either." I said. "But...in this dream I had... You had complete dominance over me. Not just when we are...when we..." I huffed. Why was this so difficult?

"When we have sex?" Emily said, completing my sentence.

I nodded. "Sorry, I know this s-should be easier to say..."

"You're doing fine, beautiful." She said, softly stroking my hand. "Go on."

"You...collared me." I said, softly.

Emily's eyebrows raised in tandem. "Oh."

"You had me wait on you...submitting to whatever you wanted me to do." I said. "I know that we don't...have that sort of relationship, that we are equal. I'm not saying I'm not happy with it, or that I want it to change, but..." I trailed off.

She squeezed my hand. "It's obviously on your mind, beautiful. So, tell me."

"M-maybe we c-could try it?" I felt a little meek and small even suggesting it. "Just one time." I mumbled, before I bit my bottom lip so hard due to my nervousness I thought I would draw blood.

She leaned up on her knees, untucked my lip and kissed me, softly nipping at my lip with hers to soothe it. "And what if you like it, and want more of it?" She asked, her husky voice against my lips.

I swallowed. "I-I'm not asking you to t-treat me harshly, Ems. I know you won't do that. I..." I exhaled, hard. "It's just something I feel I need to experience. Even if we never do it again. I love you, and I love what you do to me, the effect you have on me. I know that if I don't feel safe, I can stop you. I never do, because I never feel unsafe. I'm not asking you to make me feel unsafe, either, I just..." I babbled. "_Fuck_."

Emily slid her arms around my waist and pulled me close to her, my legs opening to let her in closer. "Shhh... It's ok, beautiful. I'm not angry with you for sharing your thoughts with me, I'm just surprised, that's all." She said, softly stroking my fringe. "In fact, I wondered if there would ever be a time you would ask."

"Y-you did?" I replied.

"Mmhmm. There's no way someone can be part of our world without reading about it, or seeing it." She explained. "Some see it as a core thing. It just so happens that I don't. I've never seemed to need it as a part of my life."

"I don't either, I told you, I'm happy with the way we are." I said.

"Oh, I know that, Naomi. But, you dreamed about it. Dreams can be very vivid, and they can make us long for experiences that we otherwise might not entertain the idea of." She said. "To be fair, I would rather you express your thoughts and desires with me, even if it makes you nervous, than be left feeling unfulfilled."

"I don't feel that way."

"I know you don't. This is something, though, that must have been lying dormant in your mind."

"Oh." I said. "I didn't think of it like that."

She kissed me softly. "We can try that experience. Everything once, right?"

I looked at her sheepishly and nodded. "Right."

She smiled at me. "Don't be scared, beautiful. I know you're happy, and so am I. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Again, she kissed me slowly. "Now... You go take a shower, and I'll see what we can do about turning your dream into reality."

* * *

><p>To say that I was anticipative while I took that shower is sort of an understatement. But mostly, I was wondering exactly what Emily had in mind. Who am I kidding, I always wondered what she had in store for me whenever she played with me, even when she would just simply tease me. To say that I was intrigued was no great stretch of the imagination, and I knew that her own imagination when it came to ways of ...er...playing with me had no shortage of inventiveness. And that filled me with a nervous energy.<p>

It wasn't long after that I had finished my shower, and went back into the suite, to find Emily sitting on the end of the bed, looking up at me with that sly smirk on her face.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

She nodded. "We are going on a little outing."

"Oh? Where to?"

"An adult shop, _of course_." Emily replied, as though it were totally obvious.

I raised my eyebrow. "How did you find an adult shop? We've only been here a couple of days... And have barely left this suite!" I laughed. She waved her phone in the air. "Oh, you googled?"

Emily tipped her head back and laughed, that soft, devious, husky chuckle of hers. "I googled, but couldn't really find anything, so..." She said, trailing off. "I rang the concierge and asked." She shrugged.

My eyes widened. "You did _**WHAT?!**_"

To my surprise, Emily simply began to laugh. I knew she wasn't laughing at me, as such, more my reaction. Once she had composed herself, she cleared her throat. "Naomi..._relax_. I didn't tell the concierge the details of what I wanted. I just asked if there were any adult shops in the area, that's all."

"Oh." I said, in a much calmer voice. "Well, I suppose that's alright, then."

She stood, and moved closer to me, slipping her arms around my waist and pulling me near to her. "I'm a little more discreet than that, beautiful. You should know that by now." She said.

I nodded. "I-I know."

She smiled, and leaned up to kiss me. "Get dressed. I'm going to shower."

"Ok... Uhm... anything in p-particular?" I asked.

She let out a soft chuckle. "I'll leave it to you to decide, however... I want to be able to feel you up if the mood strikes me, which it might, so..." She cast her eyes downwards to my chest, and...lower. "I think you know." She said, softly. She then released me, and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

About an hour later, we had taken a short walk to a shopping mall nearby to the hotel, and I have to admit, it was nice to get out of the hotel for a bit. Don't get me wrong, I loved being with Emily, but we _had_ come to Cyprus for a holiday, after all. It was refreshing not to be cooped up, and to just get some fresh air and go for a nice walk. We did get a few stares, our linked hands drawing them from one or two good looking young men, and a few wistful ones from some women, too.

"They are probably wondering what they are missing." Emily whispered to me, as we walked down a cobblestone footpath.

Her whispered comment made me laugh. It was one of the things that made me realise that it wasn't just the dominance Emily had over me that made me love her so much. Of course that was part of it, but she had a wicked sense of humour, too. What was probably most surprising, was that she also had a sense of humour about her tastes. She once told me that too much seriousness seemed to loom over '_our world_', as she called it. She told me that people, particularly online, placed too much emphasis on submissives looking like they aren't enjoying what is happening to them.

"How many submissive women do you see with a shy smile on their face?" She asked me. "Why do we do this, beautiful? Because it's _fun_. We get pleasure from it. And why shouldn't one have a smile on their face when they feel pleasure? It's supposed to make us happy, after all." She said, as her fingers threaded through mine, our hands swinging gently between us. "How does it make you feel, when I spank you, for example?"

I thought for a moment. "You know I get pleasure from it."

"It makes you feel good, right?"

"Yes."

"It's not supposed to, but it makes you smile, doesn't it?"

"In the strangest of ways, yes, it does." I replied. "I mean, it didn't make sense at first, until I realised its a sensation thing, not a pain thing."

She stopped. "Then why is it some sort of taboo to see someone smile when they are being spanked? Why shouldn't they smile if they enjoy the sensation of it?"

I felt my stomach tighten. "Are y-you going to..."

Emily stepped closer to me and kissed me. "Mmhmm..." She murmured, against my lips. "If you're good, I _definitely_ will."

At that point, I _really_ wished I was wearing knickers.

"The blush on your cheeks is priceless, darling." She whispered, softly. She then leaned close to my ear. "And I know for a fact if I slid my hand up between your thighs I would find you wet..."

"_Jesus_." I whispered, as my hand gripped her shoulder. "You're right."

"Always am, when it comes to you." She said, with a tone of smugness. "Now, come on..."

She took my hand and led me into a store that had a mannequin in the window wearing not very much at all. It appeared to be some very skimpy lingerie, and before I lost my nerve to follow her, I had to remember once again the little mantra Emily had told me.

_Eggs, milk, dildos, handcuffs..._

Or...collars, as the case may be.

The young man behind the counter looked us both up and down, and gave us a cheeky knowing smile and a nod. Emily nodded back to him, but I kept my head down, still finding this caper to be embarrassing for some reason. My lover, on the other hand, who looked mostly innocent and harmless, but could at times be the filthiest woman on the planet, held her head high with confidence as she led me through the compactly arranged shop. And I loved her even more for the air of confidence she had about her. Myself, I would have chickened out long before this point.

"Beautiful, you are gripping my hand tight like a vice, and near cutting off my circulation..." She said, softly.

"Huh? Oh..." I loosened the grip of my fingers. "S-sorry."

She smiled. "It's ok...I just like my hand, that's all." She said. "Besides, I _much_ prefer the grip inside you..."

"Ems!" I said, to her responsive giggle.

"Did you catch the look the shop owner gave us? I wonder how many lesbians he gets in here..." She mused.

I felt myself shiver. "Yeah..." We stopped in front of a wall full of familiar looking gear, all black leather and chrome chain links. "So...how do we...?" I asked, quietly.

"It's different for everyone, beautiful. Some dominants choose a collar for their submissive, others let the submissive choose one."

"Oh." I said. "And...us?"

She smiled. "Well, I hardly think of you as a pet, so one with a dog tag labelled '_BITCH_' is out..." She said, in an amused tone. "But something simple should do the trick. Here..." She reached for a collar that was black leather, an inch and a half in width, with a simple buckle and with four chrome D rings attached to it. She handed it to me, and it felt heavy in my hand. "What do you think?"

I traced my fingers over the leather, eyeing it carefully. "What are the rings for?" I asked.

"Padlocks. Tags. Leashes. Rope." She said, simply. She leaned closer. "The chain that links two nipple clamps together..." She added, her voice low.

_Bitch_, she knew I wasn't wearing a bra, either, and the image rolled around my mind. I could almost feel the tugging of the chain on my nipples and the firm bite of the clamps. I inhaled sharply, feeling my fingers begin to tremble. "_Christ_." I whispered.

"The only limit is imagination, beautiful." She said. "Something simple, I think...yes?" She added, nodding to the collar in my hands. I nodded, simply. "Now...pick a colour."

"A colour?"

"Mmhmm."

"Uh...red." I said, picking the first colour that came to my mind. "But I don't see any red-"

"Not for the collar, beautiful. For this." She reached towards a selection of packaged rope, and picked one that was a bright red colour.

"Oh." I said, somewhat dumbly.

"Intrigued?" Emily asked.

"Always." I replied.

She gave me _that_ look. Sweet, but with an air of deviousness behind it. It made me shiver, and if I wasn't wet between my legs before, I most certainly was now. "Very well then...shall we?" She said. Again, I nodded my response.

The look that the store owner gave us while Emily paid for the goods was a sly, but knowing one. I knew that I had gone red in the face and it was obvious but, I was too hyped up to care too much. Emily, on the other hand, gave him a sweet smile as she took the nondescript paper bag and bid him goodbye politely.

"I bet he gets off later thinking about what we are going to get up to..." She smirked, as we began to make our way back to the hotel.

_Fuck him_, I thought. All I cared about was when I would have the chance to do the same...

* * *

><p>When we got back to the suite, it was already early afternoon. Once we had got in, and the door had closed behind us, Emily placed the bag on the bed, and sat down on the end of it. "Stand...here." She said, pointing directly in front of her. I obeyed her instruction immediately. She looked up at me, with a strangely passive face. "You have a choice to make, beautiful." I looked at her with questioning in my eyes. "It's already the afternoon, and once we start this... Well, I intended to have you occupied for a good many hours, so..." She paused, briefly. "Do you want to go downstairs to eat, or would you prefer we order room service?"<p>

I bit my bottom lip. "Aren't you the one who is in control?" I asked, nervously.

Emily shook her head. "_No_. You are." She said. "Naomi, once I place that collar around your neck, I will have _some_ control, but remember... If you ever feel uncomfortable, you can tell me to stop. At any time." She said. "You have a safe word, and I _do_ expect you to use it if you feel unsafe at any time."

I bowed my head. "Sorry, I just..." I said quietly, looking down at my feet.

"Naomi...look at me, beautiful." She said. I lifted my head and looked into her eyes. "It's ok. I know you're anticipating this. This is somewhere we haven't gone, and you're nervous. So am I, if that puts you at ease. But, you know you will wonder about it, and keep doing so until you have the experience."

I nodded. "I-I know. And I know y-you'll take care of me." I said.

"So...restaurant, or room service?" She asked again.

"Room service." I answered.

She smiled. "That's what I was _hoping_ you'd say, actually." I raised my eyebrow, as she went to the bedside table, picked up the phone and dialled the number for room service. "Good afternoon, this is room 2319, can you tell me what you recommend for a light afternoon meal?" She asked. "Mmhmm...oh, that sounds great. Ok, can we have one large serving of that, as well as some white wine, and some fruit with whipped cream? Splendid, how long will that take? Perfect. Thank you very much." She said, replacing the handset in its cradle. "We have about fifteen minutes."

"Uhm...ok..." I said.

She watched me, still obviously amused. "What would you like to do?" She asked.

I could feel myself blushing again. "Could we...just..." I trailed off, crawling onto the bed and shuffling up until I was lying on my side. Emily took the hint, and laid next to me, allowing me to cuddle into her side. I rested my head on her shoulder, and felt her stroke her fingers through my fringe as I closed my eyes.

"You just needed to be close to me, didn't you?" She asked, softly.

"Yeah." I replied, my voice almost a whisper. "Before you start with your deviousness."

She chuckled softly. "Is it wrong for me to want to ask you one last time if you really want to do this?"

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "I do, but... Do you want to? I mean..."

"Naomi...relax. I wouldn't have agreed to try it with you if I didn't." She said. "You and I both know how we are with each other, and that you can't resist the things I request of you, when it's in my nature to do so."

"Yeah." I said, tracing circles on her stomach. "I guess I just need to feel the difference, even if we never do it again."

"That's fair, beautiful."

We rested for a few minutes more, and soon enough, the soft knock came on the door of the suite, and Emily got up to open it while I stood and went out onto the balcony. Once the waiter had left and the door was once again closed, I heard Emily call my name from inside. She had taken off her shoes, and undone the top button of her shirt. She always looked totally irresistible to me, but more so when she was barefoot, in those jeans, and with her shirt like that. She stood by the foot of the bed, the collar held in her right hand by her side. She looked up at me with expectantly devious eyes. "Come closer, beautiful." She said, her voice laced with a dark, low tone that instantly made me shiver. I had already taken off my shoes, and walked towards her. "Kneel." She said, and I felt the twinge in my lower abdomen as I quickly obeyed, kneeling at her feet.

Slowly, she stepped behind me, and I felt her kneel behind me. Her hand trailed over my shoulder, and began to slowly unbutton my shirt, all the way down until it lay completely open. Quickly, she slid the fabric from my body, leaving me completely topless. I then felt the simple brushing of my hair as it was pushed so that it spilled over my shoulder. A soft kiss was placed on the back of my neck, and then the next thing I felt was the cool leather of the collar as it was placed around my throat, and the metallic clink of the buckle as Emily threaded the leather through it. "Tell me if it's too tight." She said, her voice still soft and low.

She tightened the collar until it was snug, but not enough to feel like it was going to choke me. "That's good." I said.

Another kiss, this time at the space just behind my ear, that made me shiver. "Thank you." She said.

"No...thank _you_." I replied.

A soft, short chuckle. "We thank each other, then." She said, standing up, and sitting on the end of the bed in front of me. "How does it feel?" She asked.

I closed my eyes and thought a moment. "Strange." I said.

"Good, or bad?"

I swallowed. "Good. Like..." I sighed. I could already feel the beginning of the effect this was having on me. "Like..." I felt my brow furrowing. The butterflies were already going crazy in my stomach.

"It's ok if you can't tell me now." Emily said, patiently. "It's obviously affecting you already."

"Sorry." I said.

"Don't." She said, reaching towards me and resting her palm against my cheek. My eyes looked upwards into her own. They were soft and warm. "No need." She stood and went to her suitcase. "Stay perfectly still, and close your eyes." She said, and as I did so, I heard her rustling through her case, and then I felt her presence behind me once more. She took my left wrist in her hand, and slipped one of the cuffs around it, doing the same with the other, until they were fastened behind me. Then, the blindfold slipped around my head, and my heart properly began to race as I felt myself get wetter, also feeling like there was glue in my ears. Emily's hands rested on my biceps. "Up on your feet." She said, beginning to lift me upwards. Slowly, I got to my feet, and stood quietly, hands behind my back, as her fingers reached for the zip of my skirt, slowly sliding it down. The fabric quickly slid down my legs, and then with a quick push on my hips, I was face down on the bed, landing with a soft whimper.

I felt the weight of her body as she straddled the backs of my thighs, trailing her fingertips softly down my arms. "Has my beautiful girl been having dirty thoughts?" She asked, the dominant tone completely lacing her voice. I hesitated for a second. "_Answer me_." She said, sternly.

"Yes." I replied. The response earned me a spank to either side of my arse. Just hard enough to feel a light stinging sensation after her hand left my skin.

"What sort of thoughts?" She asked, rubbing light circles across my arse. "_Speak_."

I groaned softly. "Being tied up. Controlled. Teased. D-denied..." I managed, my words coming in short gasps.

She spanked me twice more, with a little more sting this time. "Denied, eh?" She mused. "You like that don't you? When I tease you, and then deny you..."

"Oh yes..." I sighed, relishing the feel of her fingertips caressing my tingling skin.

One spank, then another. "Why?"

"Why?" I asked in reply, my voice barely above a whimper.

Another two spanks, this time much harder, making me squirm. "Don't get smart with me, I'll have to punish you... Now...why?" She said, the harsh tone of her voice tugging at my insides. _That shouldn't feel so good, but it does...oh Christ..._

Again, i whimpered, louder this time. "It's intense."

"Intense, you say? How?" Emily asked, still gently stroking my behind. When I didn't answer straight away, she spanked me again.

"_Ah_...f-fuck..." I stuttered. "It m-makes it...b-builds w-when you tease me...and t-then..." I paused, and she spanked me once more. The words spilled out of me in what seemed like a continuous moan. "You l-leave m-me on the edge and when you s-start to t-touch me again it's s-stronger." I gasped as her palm struck me again. "E-each time you l-leave me hanging it m-makes me want it m-more..."

"And then?" Four spanks on each side this time, each strike causing me to clench internally and squirm under her.

"M-makes m-me...e-explode." I croaked out, feeling myself shudder hard. My hips rocked involuntarily, and I groaned again, from deep in my chest when Emily spanked me again...harder. The throb I felt between my legs was strangely unlike anything I have felt before. Is this what it was like, to truly submit yourself to someone? We'd barely even started...

She slid her fingers across the now stinging flesh of my arse, as I breathed hard and shivered under her touch. My breath was intermixed with soft mewling moans as she touched me. "Easy, beautiful..." She said, her voice low and calm. She then laid both her hands over my warmed cheeks, and I shivered hard again.

"Oh, God..." I croaked. Her touch was cool and warm all at once, and so sensitive on my skin. It sent a burning feeling, hot between my legs.

Then, she moved from on top of me. "Get up." She said, succinctly. Her hands met my shoulders, and she manoeuvred me until I was sitting on my arse, ad what I assumed was the edge of the bed. The sensation of being on my stinging arse was a new one, and it made me bite my bottom lip unconsciously.

"_Don't_." Emily said, immediately untucking my lip. Her hand left my face, and I heard soft movement, and then the soft creak of the chair in front of me. "I have already taken your sight, and your sense of touch, beautiful. And I know you are aroused from the spanking I just gave you."

"Yes." I whispered.

A soft chuckle. "Before I play with you any further, I think we should eat, no?" I heard her stand, and then heard the soft clinking of cutlery against crockery. "I had room service bring up something that would not get cold. I heard the slick sound of the movement of food against the plate. "Let me see..." She said, and then I heard the distinct sound of her chewing a mouthful. After a moment or two, she spoke. "Wow, this is tasty. Would you like to try some?"

I went to nod, and then thought better of it. "Yes."

"Yes...what?" Emily asked.

"Yes p-please." I stuttered.

"Very well." I heard the scrap of cutlery against the plate. "Open your mouth."

I opened my mouth, and waited. A moment later, a cold fork slid onto my tongue, and I closed my lips around it as it slid out. I tasted the texture of pasta...basil...garlic...olive oil. It was delightfully delicious. And I chewed it eagerly before swallowing. "T-thank you." I said.

For the next ten minutes, it went on, as Emily fed me pasta, forkful by forkful, sharing the dish with me.

"How do you feel?" She asked me, at the end of the meal.

I swallowed. "Good. Strangely enough." I said, quietly.

"Have you had enough?"

I shook my head. "No." I whispered.

"Very well." She said. "I want you on your feet."

Within seconds, I was on my feet.

"Oh, so _compliant_..." She mused, and I could hear the smirk in her tone. "You are most beautiful when you are naked."

"Thank you." I said.

"Tell me, what you remember of _shibari_." Emily said.

"Shibari?" I asked. "Uhm... Japanese rope bondage?"

"Correct." She replied. "I remember, many months ago, on our first trip to the bondage club, you seemed to find it quite... Intriguing. Would that be a correct assumption?"

"Yes." I croaked.

"_Hmm_. Stand with your legs apart...shoulder width." Emily said, softly. I did as I was asked, until my feet seemed to be roughly shoulder width apart. I felt a light tugging on the collar around my neck. "Lift your head." Again, I did as she told me, tilting my head back as far as was comfortable. I heard the crackling of the plastic, and then the soft sound of the rope being unwound. "It's been a while since I last did this, so I will start with something simple." She said, and I once again felt the tugging against the collar, and the light brushing of her fingers against the exposed part of my throat. "One single piece of rope, to wrap you with..." She said, her voice still soft. "Stay completely still, and try and keep your breathing normal. If you need me to stop..."

"I know." I whispered.

She placed a soft kiss in the middle of my chest, and then I felt her place the rope against my skin, running down between my breasts and then, strangely, between my legs, resting just in the crevice between the top of my thigh and my folds. At that moment, I really wished that she would touch me, but I knew that was a long way off, and I was trying to focus on the fact that this part of play wasn't actually meant to be sexual. I felt Emily move around me, passing the rope between my body and my bound hands, and then the tug on the ring at the back of the collar, feeling, more than hearing the rope passing through it. The rope tickled at my arms, and once more, I shivered, trying to control my breathing. It was hard, I must admit, because my heart was already beating very fast beneath my chest, and I was more than just simply aroused by this.

The rope again tickled at the skin on my back, and then dropped down past my arse, and I heard Emily moving again, and then felt her soft, warm breath at my stomach. She kissed me so lightly, I couldn't help the soft moan that slipped out, nor the slight tensing of my body. "Relax, my beautiful one." She murmured.

I tried to concentrate on doing just that, as I felt the rope begin to tighten around me as she pulled it back up my chest, also hearing it being passed back through the metal ring at my throat. "Comfortable?" I nodded. "Ah-_Ah_...tell me."

"Yes." My voice felt weak, and sounded it, too. Emily's palm rested against my cheek, and she lightly stroked against it with her thumb.

Silence fell over the room, save for the distant sound of the waves crashing onto the beach, as slowly, Emily began to work the rope around my body, starting by looping it around the section that ran down my body, and then winding it around to the back, curling it around and then continuing downwards, separating my body into sections and creating a wide web around me. She checked with me, of course, to see that I was still comfortable, although I think it was her way of making sure I was still coherent enough to continue. When she ran out of enough rope to go further, she tied it off against itself, and set about kissing each small roped off section of my skin, in such a loving manner that I began to feel completely delirious.

Finally, she stood and placed her hands on my hips, and placed soft kisses up my throat, trailing around to my ear. "I can smell how aroused you are, beautiful. It's really..._very_ intoxicating."

The low tone of her voice made me throb in several places, culminating in another whimper that left my lips. Briefly, her body moved from mine, and I heard some more rustling, and then the distinctive noise of Emily's camera as it was turned on. I gasped, hopefully quietly, and felt my arousal peak even higher.

"I want to show you this later..." Emily mused. "You really do look...quite spectacular." I heard the shutter of the camera, and then her footsteps, followed by another click of the shutter. Then, again on the other side of me.

_Jesus_.

"One more thing for now, I think..." She mused again. I felt her presence close to me again, and then felt the warm wetness of her tongue as she slowly, softly licked at each of my nipples in turn. They were already hard from how aroused I was, and I was already aching and throbbing between my legs, which was matching the quick beating of my heart. I groaned, as Emily took each of my nipples between her teeth and gently tugged them, repeating the action on both of them in turn. I then heard the clinking of metal chain, and knew it could only be one thing.

The attention of my hazy mind was drawn to my nipple, as I felt the firmness of the clamp closing around it. I inhaled sharply. "Too much?" Emily asked, softly.

"N-no." I whispered. A pulsing throb of shock ran through my body, directly to my centre, and I shuddered, as Emily passed the length of chain through the remaining space in the metal ring at my throat, and closed the other clamp around my nipple wi a firm pressure that made me groan from deeper in my throat. My breathing quickened, as my insides began to clench in time with my breathing, and after what seemed like minutes, I settled once more. In that time, I could have sworn I had heard the shutter of the camera again, but couldn't be completely certain, my head was totally foggy, after all.

I heard the light creak of the bed springs, and knew that Emily was now sitting down, just a few feet away from me. I couldn't see them, but I could _feel_ her eyes on me, and that just made my head swim even more. After a few minutes, she spoke. "How do you feel now?" She asked. "Take your time if you have to."

"Uh..." My voice was low and felt very thick coming out of my lips. "E-encased. Wet. A-aroused..." My breath was shaking and I felt like I was trembling. "So s-spacey..."

"It feels...good?" She asked.

"Yesss..." I whispered, feeling desperate for more. Particularly more of her touch. I was so out of it, I didn't think and bit my bottom lip.

"Oh... Now your _tempting_ me, to fuck you unconscious?" Emily said, with a low chuckle.

"Yes. _Please_." I whispered. I heard her move closer, and then felt a light pull on the chain connected to my nipples. The tension made me groan and my body arched towards her. When my body settled back into its position, she did it again. Then, a third time which drew a louder moan from me. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but I could definitely feel the sensation of it shooting through my body. "_P-please_!" I begged once more, my voice tight and thick with pure want.

I felt the release of pressure on my nipples, and groaned deeper as I felt the blood start to go back into them, drawing a quick hiss from my lungs, and then felt Emily's hands on my hips, pushing me forwards and onto the bed, my body falling limply onto my stomach. She pushed me until I was completely on it, kneeling with my shoulders against the soft pillows, and my arse in the air. I felt myself shudder, the aching throb now in my nipples as well as between my legs. I yelped, as I felt a sharp spank on either side of my arse, the sensation feeding itself right into my core and pushing me closer. My body shook again, and I felt another two sharp spanks against my tingling skin. My head was spinning, I was feeling completely delirious, and I faintly heard the soft rustle of clothing dropping to the floor, and then something else that my mind didn't have the sense to properly register.

It wasn't until I felt the bed dipping, and the grip of Emily's hands on my hips that the anticipation peaked within me, and I tried to push myself back against her. My effort was greeted with another two sharp spanks on my arse, which smarted more than the others, but also pushed me closer to the edge of exploding. "_Patience_, my beautiful little slut..." Emily said, sternly. I felt pressure at my clit, and it was so swollen and excited I had to stifle a scream.

"Please..._fuck_ me..." I croaked. "_Need_ you to...**_please_**..."

I felt her fingers curl under the rope at my hips, and grip it firmly, tightening the hold of the web she had created around my body. I almost felt like the breath was knocked out of me, and then cried out, a streak of pure pleasure stabbing into my body as Emily pushed her hips against mine, penetrating me with the strap on.

"_**FUCK!**_" I cried, once I had taken a deep breath. The next sounds from me were no more coherent as Emily began to do just that, slipping her hips backwards and then thrusting deep into me. My body went virtually limp, giving into the wholly consuming sensation of being tied up in such a way and properly well fucked. I breathed in hard, deep gasps, somehow unable to make coherent sound as my body shook with a long overdue orgasm. The clenching pleasure inside me did not cease, and only grew stronger as with each thrust, all the right and pleasurable places inside me were grazed against, prodded and rubbed, and as another climax gripped me, I grunted out the most animalistic noise that only Emily had ever made me cry.

She was relentless in her shagging of me, as she always was, and I knew it was the effect of her dominance that caused it. Once she had come too, she would tend to me, as she always did, with love and care, but now... Oh _now_, I was a most willing victim of Emily's lust as she literally fucked me like an animal. Fuck the concept of God... _Oh God...just don't stop fucking me_...

I was lost in my own space, and had lost count of how many times I had hit the peak, but what seemed like all too soon, Emily wrapped her arms around me, the thrusting movement inside me became purely erratic and as the wave crested inside me again, with a hoarse groan, she stiffened against me and shook for several long seconds before her body finally stilled.

I let out a whimper as the emptiness filled me as the strap on slid out, and felt completely dazed as Emily pulled my body upwards, I barely noticed the removal of the blindfold, nor the cuffs from around my wrists. I did give a slight groan of discomfort as my arms dropped limply to my sides. "Hold on, beautiful." Emily said, softly. She kissed my shoulders and slowly massaged and rotated them, softening the aching feeling until it was significantly duller than before. Then, slowly, she began to untie and remove the rope from around my body, and in some way, I felt strangely sad that I was being released from it. It was snug, and comfortable around me, and I heard myself sniffle slightly at the loss of it. "Are you alright?" She asked, her voice concerned. I nodded, even though I felt tears beginning to well at my eyelids. Thankfully, she didn't make me answer verbally, I don't think I could have formed a coherent word.

Soon enough, the rope was gone from around me, leaving only the collar. It was when her hand reached the leather and went to unbuckle it that I sniffled again, and the tears actually did begin to spill from my eyelids, as I reached up to stop her. Quickly, she pulled me gently down into aprons position and slid her arms around me, holding me close and stroking my fringe. "Shhh...I've got you." She said. "Playtime is over for now, beautiful."

It was the softness of her voice, and the concern that laced it that had me in tears, now. I couldn't express just how _not_ upset I was at what we had just done, only the fact that it was over. I think, though, that somehow Emily knew this, and she just let me cry against her shoulder for a good ten minutes, before I finally just gave that long, heavy sigh that comes at the end of a good cry. I snuggled into her, relishing the much more snug hold she embraced me with.

I cleared my throat. "I'm ok." I said, my voice a soft rasp.

"Are you sure?"

I looked up at her questioning eyes, and nodded. "Yeah." I said. "That was...overwhelming."

"Too much?"

I shook my head. "_Very_ intense." I replied. "But not so much that I wanted you to stop."

Emily lifted my lips to hers and kissed me slowly. "I know it's a perfectly normal reaction to being overwhelmed, but sometimes I worry when I've made you cry." She said, quietly.

"You worry that you push me too far?" I asked.

"Yes."

Somehow, I managed to place my hand over her heart. "It was intense, and emotional for me, Ems. But there was _never_ a point where I wanted you to stop. I asked you if we could do this, after all."

"Oh, I'm aware of that, beautiful." She said. "I suppose...it's just my protectiveness of you, that's all. I know it wasn't through any harmful means, but I just...don't like to see you cry. It makes me want to wrap you up and make it all go away."

"Even if it's the good sort of crying?" I asked. "It wasn't bad, Emily. I promise you that. It's...hard to explain, though."

She eyed me carefully, and bit her bottom lip. "Can you try?" She said.

I laid my head on her shoulder and thought, briefly. "I can... Being tied up like that... It felt different to when you tie me to something else, like a bed, or a chair. That rope...it was...snug. Comforting. Seeing it done is artistic, yes... But being part of it... That's something else."

"It felt good?"

"_Very_ much so." I said. "I almost felt empty when you were untying it. That's why I started to cry."

"_Oh_." Emily replied. "And...the collar?"

I sighed, deeply. "I just...don't want to take it off, yet. If...that's ok?"

She nodded. "Whatever you wish, beautiful."

"It's...less demeaning than it's made out to be. I don't feel forced at all. I never do with you." I explained. "I feel... More loved, in a way. More important."

"You're _always_ loved, and so important to me." Emily said.

"I know. Believe me, I know." I said. "But this..." I ran my finger along the collar, and tugged at the metal ring at my throat. "I don't _need_ this collar to tell me that, Emily. But it still feels good to wear it. I don't need anything to tell me that I'm yours, or to make me feel loved, or even owned. I know we don't have that sort of relationship. You know I don't want this to change between us, but..."

She placed her finger against my lips. "It's the experience of it?"

I nodded. "Yes." The word from my lips vibrated against her fingertip. I reached up and took her hand in mine, threading our fingers together. "Emily, you are my lover who has become my best friend, my everything. That's _more_ than enough for me." I said. "I'm with you because I want to be, not because I feel kept."

"Yet, I am the keeper of your heart. As you are mine."

"That's true, but you and I don't need outward signs to show it. We _know_ it. We feel it, inside." I said, placing my hand against her stomach. "Here... And up here." I added, placing my hand again over her heart, and then kissing her temple.

Emily smiled softly. "How did you get to be so smart?"

I blushed. "It's a gift, I suppose."

She laughed. "Oh, beautiful..." She said, kissing the top of my head. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hmm... I never want to find out, either." I looked up at her, she kissed me slowly, and the. I lay my head in her shoulder, stifling a yawn.

"Tired?"

"A bit. There's a woman I know who fucks me absolutely senseless, not that I'm complaining. It can be a bit of a drain, though..."'I joked.

"Cheeky." Emily smirked, lightly poking me in the ribs.

"You love me, though."

"Yes, I do. Very much so." She said, cuddling against me. "Are you sure you don't want to take this off?" She asked, running her finger along the collar.

I shook my head. "Not just yet."

"Ok. Whenever you're ready, then..."

Again, she kissed the top of my head, and eventually I closed my eyes and began to doze, my head still nestled into her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2: Now, for those of you who read this far, I know some of you might be thinking it strange that this took place at all. I hesitated with it at first, but then I realised, like Emily explains, that even though she doesn't agree with the principle of it, she is intrigued by what Naomi wants to try, because she hasn't had the experience before, and had the dream of being collared, and it sparked her interest. She does feel, though, like Naomi does, that they don't actually need it like some dominant/submissive relationships do, because everything else they have is more than enough for them. **

**It seems to me, though, that there's already that connection between them, but that it's invisible, and unspoken. The relationship between them is in as many ways conventional as it is unconventional, I think. Or not. *shrug***

**Oh... And that conversation that they have about BDSM always being portrayed as a serious thing is something I actually picked up from a recent visit to the debauched corner of tumblr...lol... A couple of blogs I found that treat the subject with a sense of humour, and are sick of the whole idea that it's supposed to be totally serious 100% of the time. Hence Emily's comment about why they do it, "...because it's ****_fun_****."**

**(This was also when I found a photo set of a turkey trussed up in bondage, in a mini dojo setting, complete with tiny little sandals which made me laugh my arse off for the better part of half an hour... Yeah, I'm strange...)**

**Anyway...do leave a review, if the mood takes you. **

**More coming eventually.**

**Until then,**

**~GN~ xo**


	8. Behind The Gardener's Shed

**A/N: Greetings...!**

**This chapter is a continuation of the last one, and I just wanted to touch on a point ****_djyxa_**** made about Naomi getting emotional at the end of the last bit of play. Needless to say, the concept of being bound and shagged is a very complex one, that can bring about all sorts of emotions. Just because something makes you cry, doesn't mean it's upsetting, and certainly what Naomi experienced didn't make her upset in any way, however the ending of the scene did, because the experience made her more or less euphoric. It's a bit like enjoying a movie so much that you cry just because it's over at the end of it, if that makes better sense.**

**Anyway... I know the last chapter might have deviated a bit for some, if it does, please don't feel that you can't comment... I do take all these comments on board, even the (very few) negative ones I have received (and that goes for any story, not just this one), so don't be shy... I don't bite, and will reply to you in PM and explain to the best of my ability if you wish to ask me about anything that doesn't make sense to you. :-) **

**That said, in with the next chapter...Cigarette Warning™ applies, of the disciplinary/In Through The Out Door variety, also... If it's not your thing, feel free to not read, but for the rest of you deviants...read on LOL**

**On with it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Saw Unbroken yesterday. Jack O'Connell is rather brilliant in it. Any and all typos are a myth, I tell you!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Emily POV)<span>**

(Half an hour later)

Her eyes are open halfway, the crystal blue of her irises as bright as they always are, and her fringe covering part of her face. She is naked, save for the black leather collar which she asked me not to remove. The best part is, that she's still cuddled into the side of my body, and she has this relaxed smile on her beautiful face. I reach up and lightly stroke her face, my fingers caressing her soft skin. Her smile widens, and her hand reaches up to cover mine, letting our fingers intertwine.

"You're being attentive." She said, her voice still hoarse, but clear enough for me to hear, as her eyes seem to search mine.

I softly kissed her forehead. "You're observant."

"Hmm..." She murmured, briefly closing her eyes. "Tell me, is it because you feel bad?"

"Why would I feel bad?"

She shrugged slightly. "I guess I want to make sure you don't think you've gone too far with me."

I shook my head. "That's why you have a word, so you can stop me at any time."

She placed a soft kiss against my neck. "So, if you had me tied up, in the middle of shagging me, and I used my safe word..."

I placed my finger against her lips. "Regardless of whether you were tied up, blindfolded, or bent over my knee in the middle of a spanking... I would immediately stop what I was doing, and release you."

"And then?"

I lightly traced my fingertips up and down her spine. "I would sit with you, hold you, and let you recover. Then, I would talk to you about what went wrong."

She nodded. "That seems fair."

"What would be unfair is me continuing regardless of your objection. It would break the trust you have in me, and that is unacceptable. Both for you, and for me."

"You love me too much?"

"To hurt you, yes." I said, pulling her closer to me. "Your submission is a most precious gift to me. I would never disrespect that."

Naomi sighed deeply. "Wow."

"You're amazed."

She nodded. "Everything about you and me amazes me, somehow."

I smiled. "Me too. It's the things you never expect that turn out to be the most wonderful."

Naomi kissed me softly. "Yeah." Gently, I rolled her over onto her back, and she let out a surprised, but light whimper of discomfort. She looked up at me and bit her bottom lip as she blushed. "Still a bit tender..." She said, her voice small and nervous.

"Aww." I grinned. "Remind me to massage your sore butt later, I'll make it feel better."

She giggled. "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do now?"

I reached for the leather cuffs and held them on the end of my finger, giving her a devilish, but playful smirk. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough, my beautiful girl..."

"Mmm...are you going to fuck my brains out again?" She said, her tone shy as I slipped the cuffs around the thick beam of the headboard and then slid them onto her wrists. "Because really, I'm a _very_ innocent girl..."

I kissed her lips slowly as I tightened one of the cuffs snugly around her wrist. "Hmm...so innocent, you had a vividly devious dream where you wanted me to collar you, tie you up and fuck you..." I mused, as I fastened the other cuff, passing the chain through the spaces in the headboard.

"Even innocent girls have dirty dreams..." She said, blushing once more.

I got up off her, and went to the small bar fridge, opening it and retrieving the plate of fruit and whipped cream I had placed in there before so it stayed chilled. I knew she was watching me, and could feel her curious eyes roaming over my naked skin. I climbed back onto the bed and straddled her hips, placing the plate of fruit next to us. "You remember what I said, about what we do being fun, most of all?" I mused.

"Yes."

I reached to the plate and picked up a dark red cherry. "Well, this is going to be fun, sweet, tasty and pleasurable..." I said, biting into the cherry. It was small, firm and very juicy, and I took the other half and held it over Naomi's chest, squeezing it just enough so the juice dripped onto her skin. Her body tensed under me as the chill of it hit her skin, and I quickly leaned down and ran my warm tongue up her skin to lick up the trail of juice.

"_Jesus_." She said, her voice a whispering groan.

I looked up at her and smirked. "Sweet." I said. "Want to taste?" Her pupils were already widening, as she bit her bottom lip and nodded. Still holding the half of the cherry in my fingers, I held it to her lips and watched as they surrounded the fruit and took it into her mouth, until all that I was left holding was the pit. I placed it on the plate, and sucked my fingers clean, watching as she chewed and swallowed it. "Good?"

"Yes." She replied.

I shuffled down to her thighs, and picked up a slice of watermelon, breaking off some of the flesh, and placing small chunks of it on her skin.

"It's cold!" She said, shivering slightly.

"So would you be, if you had just been in the fridge." I laughed. I sat back and admired my work. "You are beautiful, even when you are covered in fruit."

I watched her blush, and then starting at her stomach, picked up each small bite of watermelon with my teeth, tasting and swallowing, then licking the sticky juice off her skin again. By the time I got to the middle of her chest, I had left the biggest piece for last, and I took it between my teeth and brought my lips to hers. They parted, and she gripped the slippery wet piece of melon between them and nibbled at it, until I let her have it entirely, trailing my lips back down her throat to her chest where I again licked off the juices. "Delicious." I breathed, against her damp skin, placing a soft kiss where my tongue had just been licking. I then sat up and looked at the plate again, particularly at the whipped cream. "Oh yes, I think so..." I smirked.

I reached for the little dish which held the whipped cream, and picked it up. "Close your eyes." I said, and waited for Naomi's eyelids to flutter closed. I dipped my finger into the whipped cream, making sure I had a decent sized morsel of it, and then reached down and gently began to spread it over one of her nipples. She squealed slightly and squirmed under me. "Shhh..." I said.

"They ache..." She said, nervously.

"I know... I'm going to make them feel so much better, I promise..." I said, dipping my finger back into the cream and then covering her other naked nipple with it, and using the rest to draw a heart in the centre of her chest. I placed the small dish back onto the plate and pick up another cherry, splitting it with my fingernail and taking out the pit before dragging it through the cream in the middle of her chest. "Open your mouth." I said, waiting until her lips were open, and then placed the cream covered cherry on her tongue. Her lips closed around the stem and I pulled it backwards, breaking it free. She smiled as she chewed the mouthful, and I placed the stem onto the middle of the plate.

"I t-think I like it w-when you f-feed me things..." She stuttered.

"Mmm you like that I'm turning you on, too..."

"Yes..."

I smirked, if only to myself. "Do you know how I know?"

"Uhm..."

I leaned down and began to lick the cream off the centre of her chest, and then licked and kissed upwards until I was right next to her ear, avoiding touching her nipples. "I _always_ know..." I whispered.

Her hips ground upwards against mine. "Fuck, you're driving me crazy..." She groaned.

I slowly licked back down her throat, feeling the rush of air beneath her skin with my tongue. "I know."

"Jesus..."

I chuckled deviously, and kissed across to her right nipple, gently flicking my tongue against the stiff, sticky peak. She groaned again. "Open your eyes." I said. Once her eyes met mine, I kept eye contact, and sucked her nipple into my mouth, gently sucking it completely clean, making sure to softly swipe at it with my tongue. When it was clean and rock hard between my lips, I did the same thing to the other nipple, surrounding it with my lips and gently flicking and swiping over it with my tongue until it was clean. I looked up into her eyes again, and gave her another devilish smirk.

Naomi murmured softly, her back arching as I slowly began to kiss up to her throat, and then ran the tip of my tongue along the edge of the leather against her skin, feeling her pulse beating beneath it. I slowly began to suck above the collar, feeling the racing beat beneath her skin, and her soft murmured became a low, needy groan. Her restrained hands tried to reach for me as she shuddered beneath me. "Oh...I loveitwhenyoudothat..." She said, her words coming out in rapid fire syllables that I felt with my lips. Her breathing became shallow as I slowly sucked harder, sharply exhaling with the pressure against her skin.

I slid my body down and lay in between her legs, my skin pressed up against her and my head laying on her chest, listening to the beating of her heart. Without my need to request it, she wrapped her legs around my body and held me close. Because that's how we worked. We knew each other's movement, our needs and desires, and just for a moment, without speaking it verbally, I just needed to be still against her, to feel every inch that I could and just have a moment of pure peace. And she had the need to be held... I didn't have to ask, I just _knew_ it. When I looked up at her, those beautiful blue eyes I loved so much told me she was ready.

Kisses... Oh sweet, soft kisses I placed all the way down her skin as I moved lower, settling between her thighs with her knees over my shoulders. I trailed my fingertips from her knees upwards, and felt her try and move me closer to where she wanted me. I looked up to see her watching me intently, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. That little action flicked my deviousness switch to overdrive, and I raised my eyebrow. "You know exactly what I was about to do?" I asked, placing slow kisses on her inner thighs.

"Uh huh." Lightly I bit her skin. "Ow!"

"_Words_." I replied.

"Y-yes." She stuttered.

I lightly kissed where I had just bitten. "When you bite that lip of yours, it sends me crazy. You know that, right?"

"Yes." She said, matter-of-factly.

The realisation dawned on me. "Oh...that was your intention, was it?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Why?" I said. "_Speak_."

She swallowed hard. "Your k-kisses... Soft...gentle..."

"As they are intended."

"Yes, b-but..." She said, biting her bottom lip again.

My eyes narrowed. "_Oh_..." I said, quickly slipping my tongue between her folds to flick at her clit, finding it swollen hard like a marble. Her body tensed and she moaned as I gave it a quick series of light brushing flicks. "You want something..._not_ so gentle?"

A blush covered her cheeks. "B-be gentle w-with me after?" She said, her voice almost timid. Timid enough to make me want to pounce on her and fuck it out of her totally. And what's more, I could smell the scent of her arousal so close to me, and it was feeding my need, setting off the burning twinge inside me, making me _want_ her even more. However, I continued to flick her clit with the tip of my tongue. "What if I just make you come first...like this?" I teased.

"Y-you won't." She said, curiously enough. "You'll get me close and then s-stop."

"Oh? Am I becoming predictable?" I mused.

"N-never." She said, her voice wobbling as I circled her with my tongue. "N-not boring or p-predictable. Always..._fuck_...f-feels good. Oh..." She moaned as I began to lap at her with the flat of my tongue. "_Sooo_ good..." She continued to murmur as I lapped and stroked at her wet flesh, slipping my tongue inside her to taste more of her sweetness. Her hips rocked towards me, silently telling me she needed more. I knew she wanted to feel my fingers inside her, but chose to deny her that luxury for the moment, continuing to lick and suck at her swollen little button, enough to keep her on the edge, but not enough to push her over. For a good few minutes I kept at it, feeling her try and squeeze me closer, hearing the leather creek above both our heads and her wordless pleas for more.

Then...I stopped, and pulled away. She groaned in frustration, particularly when I got up on my knees and simply stroked my fingertips along her calves. She stared at me, brow furrowed with a pleading expression, that bottom lip tucked between her teeth again. I raised my eyebrow, and grabbed her hips, flipping her onto her stomach, to the reply of a surprised yelp. Defiantly, she tried to squirm away, but i straddled her thighs and held her still, leaning over her back and kissing up her spine. "If I know you...that just made you a little wetter..." I whispered. I laced my hand between her thighs and pressed my palm against her centre, feeling it become slick with her sticky wetness. "Oh _yes_...definitely..." I chuckled.

"Is mistress going to s-spank me?" She asked, with cheekiness in her tone. Her hips moved slightly under me, as if she was trying to wiggle her arse.

"Hmm... That depends, can the naughty girl under me handle it?" I replied, stroking her still slightly red cheeks under me. They must still have been sensitive, because she tensed under me at my touch. "Or maybe I should..." I trailed off, slipping my fingertips between the cheeks of her pink arse. A muffled growl came from under me as Naomi buried her face into the pillow, coupled with the arching of her hips backwards towards me. Again I leaned over her and threaded my fingers through her hair, pulling her head slightly backwards. "Would my little bitch like that, hmm?"

She let out a whimper. "God, yesss..." She hissed, her hips still grinding backwards against me. I sat back up, and got up off her, for a few moments, in order to slip the hardness of the strap-on back onto my hips. I also reached for the blindfold, and once I had resumed my place straddling her hips, I slipped it over her eyes, plunging her back into darkness, feeling her shiver as I did so.

"It's a shame I didn't bring our little friend, but I think we can manage..." I said, rubbing my hands back over her tender arse. "But first..." I said, lifting my hand and spanking her cheeks one after the other. She twitched and tensed under me, as a harsh breath left her lips. "My girl needs another spanking, I think. Don't you agree?" I spanked her again, a little harder.

"_Ah!_ Yes, miss..."

_Miss, eh? Hmm...alright then_... I thought. _Two can play that game_...

I spanked her again. "Been a bad girl, have we?" Another spank. "What did the teacher catch you at this time?" Another two spanks on each side.

"I d-don't k-know w-what you m-mean, miss!" She stammered, as her body squirmed. I spanked her once on each side, harder. She groaned and tensed.

"Don't get smart with me, young lady..." I warned. "It was _you_ who was caught masturbating behind the gardener's shed, wasn't it?" I spanked her again. "_Answer me_!"

"_Yes_!" She whimpered, squirming harder beneath me.

I made contact harder with both cheeks and then began to rub her skin lightly, drawing a long moan from her. "There, see? If you are honest with me, I will reward you."

"Yes, miss. _T-thank you_, miss." She murmured.

I let her enjoy my delicate touch in silence a few moments longer, before I continued to speak. "So...how were you doing it?" I asked, lightly scratching her very pink skin. "Skirt up...hand in your knickers...or maybe no knickers at all?" I removed my touch and then spanked her again, twice either side.

"_Fuck!_" She groaned.

"Is that what you said when you were caught at it?" I asked, spanking her again. Her body shuddered harder as my hand continued to meet her glowing arse at high speed. Twice...three times...four. "_Answer me_, you little slut."

"Hand...in my knickers..._fuck_..." She groaned. "...tried to keep from...moaning...felt too good..."

"Were you wet?" I asked. "Were your knickers damp?"

"Yesss..."

"Did...you..._**come?**_" I asked, accenting each word with a spank.

A strangled groan came from under me. "Yes...and I will now...if you don't stop..."

I gave a devious chuckle. "Oh, that's right...my naughty little slut can come just from being spanked, can't she?"

"Yes..." Naomi whispered.

I lightly rubbed my fingertips over her hot skin, as she panted heavily and groaned beneath me, light shudders gripping her. "Shhh..." I whispered, placing my hand between her legs. "Oh..." I murmured, appreciatively. "You are _so_ wet right now...it's dripping from you..." I coated one of my fingers in her wetness and slid it up between her reddened cheeks, circling gently and coating her with her own essence. She groaned under me, trying to grab at something but only finding air as the chain rattled against the railing. "Easy..." I said softly, as I began to push my finger forwards, gently penetrating her. I took my time easing it into her, slowly. "That's it... Such a naughty schoolgirl, I know this is making you even wetter..." I said, my voice low. The needy groan that was muffled by the pillow told me all I needed to know.

When she was comfortable with one finger, I added another. I knew she could take them, given the time to adjust to the feeling, and soon enough, I was slowly easing both fingers in and out of her cute little arse, and her hips were slowly rocking in time with the motion. On the next push inwards, I waited until they were all the way in, and spanked both of her cheeks hard, drawing a help from her, and feeling her clench down on them. "Making you wetter?" I teased.

She didn't answer me verbally, but I knew her groan was telling me yes.

I gave another wicked chuckle. "If I keep spanking you, will you come for me?"

"Uh huh..." She murmured. I didn't push her to answer me properly, given her proximity to orgasm.

"I can, you know... I can just keep spanking you until you come with my fingers in your arse...or... I could properly fuck you and make you scream like the naughty little slut you are..." Another strangled response greeted my ears, along with the clenching around my fingers. "Are you a naughty girl?" I teased. I leaned close to her ear. "Do you want to be _fucked_ like a naughty girl?" I whispered, my breath hot against her ear.

"_Please_...fuck me like a n-naughty girl..." She croaked, voice thick with arousal.

I leaned back up and pushed her thighs apart wide, grabbing the strap on and slipping the head of it through her soaked folds. "So wet..." I murmured, nudging against her clit. I held the tip against her entrance and pushed my hips forward, the only resistance I felt being the clinging grip of her inner walls. She moaned in pleasure as it filled her, and I did not wait to let her adjust, she didn't need it. I spanked her arse hard on either side one more time, and then before her pleading cry could finish, I grabbed her hip and began to pull backwards and thrust into her. Her body trembled beneath me, and half of her loud moan was muffled by the pillow as I began to fuck her with steady thrusts. Her back flexed, and I could feel her shuddering under me, her body tensing and relaxing as I stroked into her repeatedly.

The first time she came was quick, with her body stiffening under me and a loud groan from her lips, followed by harsh panting, body trembling as she rode through the fucking she was being given. The second followed shortly after, and she properly managed to grip at the headboard, her knuckles turning white as I twisted my fingers in her arse as I fucked her. I slowed to give her time to recover jut a little, and then, feeling myself close to coming as well, wanted us to reach the peak together, and reached under her body to rub at her clit, the little bud slippery in the slick of her wet pleasure. The movement of her body became erratic under me, and that set me off properly. Soon we were once again moving in sync, and were that familiar writhing mass of naked, tangled limbs. I felt the tightening inside me, and let it grip me until our bodies both tensed together and all that was heard was a series of straining groans and cries as the loss of control swept over me and I shared in her final orgasm.

Several minutes later, after detaching myself from her, and her from the cuffs, I was lightly massaging her shoulders, her back, and down to her still very warm, very red arse. Naomi murmured softly under me, and I knew they were murmurs of contentment at the gentle feel of my touch. Eventually, her hand made contact with mine, gripping my hand lightly. "Come...hold me." She whispered, pulling me upwards. I crawled to lie next to her, and took her into my arms as she pulled me close. She sighed deeply against my neck.

"Alright?" I asked.

"Hmm..." She murmured. "You can play headmistress with me _anytime_..."

I grinned, devilishly. "Good to know, beautiful." I replied. I reached behind her neck and unbuckled the collar.

"No..." She whispered, in protest.

"Shhh... It's just so you can sleep properly." I said softly.

"Oh." Naomi replied. "Can we do it again?" There was nervousness in her voice.

"Only if you want to, baby. I won't make you."

"Ok." She said, cuddling into me. "Because that was very stimulating..."

I chuckled. "Talk more tomorrow, yeah? Time for sleep now."

"Mmkay." She said, her eyes closing. I cuddled her close to me and stroked her fringe as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2: Right... I'm off to get up to shenanigans...I hear a drunken game of Scattergories is on the cards... **

**Review if you wish...**

**Until next time, my little smutlings...**

**~GN~ xo**


	9. A Confession From The Past

**A/N: Oh dear. Legitimately sorry and stuff for having gone this long without updating this story. (And legitimately sorry and begging for forgiveness for not updating several of my other neglected tales...lol)**

**However, I have reasons. One, my "volunteer" (as in not voluntary at all) "job" cuts into my writing time. Boo. Two, the Australian Open tennis has been on, and I've been watching that a bit, even though my two favourite players (Federer and Nadal) have been knocked out. Double boo. Going to watch the women's final today, if I can stand the orgasmic shrieking of Sharapova and grunting of Serena Williams for more than five minutes. Totally unnecessary, in my opinion. Three... I've been working on a very dark themed story, what I'm told is of potentially EPIC proportions, and that's been taking my writing time of late. I had this chapter half finished for the better part of the last two weeks, and finally plugged on (no pun intended) and finished it today.**

**That said, this chapter is a couple of paragraphs of conversation bookended with totally dirty minded smut of the In Through The Out Door variety. So, that particular Cigarette Warning™ applies. Use it wisely, or look away now, if that isn't your sort of thing. ****_djyxa_**** might want to prepare for some ::heavy breathing::, ****_mynameislizzie_**** and the rast of you may wish to ditch your knickers entirely for the duration of this chapter. Just sayin'.**

**Right, on with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins, and judging by the content of this chapter, that's a good thing, because I like it in its original form as teenager and cute, and not the debauched adult version this story has turned it into LOL. No really... Any and all typosgkt distracted by female tennis players who can't shut the fuck up...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Naomi POV)<span>**

(The next morning)

I trailed my fingers softly down Emily's stomach, surprised that she had still not woken up yet. I had woken before her, and the sight of her sleeping form, looking so innocent in contrast to how I knew she could be, and certainly had been with me the night before, set off a switch inside the devious part of my brain. I knew, that usually after she had shagged me senseless she would sleep literally like the dead, and some mornings it took a while to wake her up before we got up and went to work.

"Em?" I said softly, to no response.

Hmm...seemed like this was a similar morning, then. No matter, I knew _just_ how I was going to wake her up. As I moved from next to her side, she stirred and moved onto her back, which was perfect for what I had in mind. Gently, I moved off the bed and picked up the rope that lay nearly coiled and discarded on the floor. While it was true that Emily had never used rope on me like that before, I had read a thing or two about how to properly tie someone up with it, and it was just that we hadn't got around to it yet. I uncoiled and straightened out the rope, experiencing the feel of it between my fingers.

One thing I had read was the need to be certain that you were t cutting off your partner's circulation while tying them up, so I wasn't about to start tying Emily up while she was asleep...at least not with rope. Leather cuffs, on the other hand... Well, I knew which notch that Emily felt comfortable with using when she was cuffed, and also knew the cuffs had metal rings on them, as well as the clip connectors. The chain connecting them, though, was a little too short for my liking, so I dos connected it entirely and set it aside.

I tied a secure knot around the ring on one of the cuffs, and then passed the rope through the rails of the headboard. I gently placed the tied cuff around Emily's wrist, and raised it above her head, and then slid the other cuff around her wrist, and passed the rope through the metal ring and secured her to the headboard, making sure she was restrained, but not so it would be uncomfortable. Emily had always told me that whatever looked uncomfortable probably _was_, and I have to say, seeing a lot of the more extreme examples of how people can be tied, she was right.

She was still dozing peacefully, but now, I wanted to wake her up. So, I started by kneeling above her hips, and trailing slow, soft kisses down her chest. I paused to lightly flick my tongue over each other nipples, and the blew a gentle breath across them. Her own breath caught slightly, and she exhaled a soft moan. I kept moving downward, lightly nibbling and kissing her warm skin beneath me, until I was far enough down to push her legs apart in one swift movement and placed them over my shoulders. Even though she was still asleep, my actions had some effect on her, and as the cool air of the room met her centre, and squirmed slightly. I rested my fingertips on her hips, and watched her, as she attempted to move her wrists and her brow furrowed.

Then, I touched her. Starting at the place where her folds joined, I trailed both of my thumbs slowly downwards, tracing her sensitive skin easily. I moved one thumb back up through the damp valley between them, ending by brushing my thumb up against her clit. I pushed against it, and felt her try and move me closer to her. I looked up at her face, and could see her biting her bottom lip as another moan escaped her. I continued to slowly rub and push against her, watching as she began to come to full consciousness and her wrists began to struggle against the cuffs.

"Wha-?!" She muttered, and as her eyes opened, I spread her open and wrapped my lips around her clit and gave a good, long suck. "OH!" She moaned. Her looked above her to her hands and could see now that they were restrained, and she looked back down at me, with an expression of complete surprise. "You...how...?"

"Well, it wasn't the tooth fairy..." I smirked, and resumed swiping her clit with my tongue. The low growl mixed with shallow gasps that came from her told me she wasn't exactly _not_ enjoying her predicament. The grip of her walls as I slid my long fingers inside her hot wetness was further evidence, as was the expression on her face when I looked into her eyes and began to curve my fingers in a slow rhythm against the very spot inside her that I knew would make her crumble. A sly grin crossed my lips as I watched her brow creasing, and heard her shallow gasps as she tried to move her hands towards me, eliciting a groan of frustration. "Oh, I've tied you good and proper, my gorgeous little redhead..."

"W-why?" She moaned, biting her bottom lip. Her jaw hung slack as I withdrew my fingers and thrust them deeper into her, raking them upwards.

I swiped my tongue hard across her clit, causing her body to tense, another cry leaving her. "I wanted to wake you up in a _very_ special way..." I smirked. I wrapped my lips around her clit once more and began to suck it, flicking it with the tip of my tongue. My fingers picked up their speed inside her, curving and twisting, having the effect of making Emily's hips move in a continuous roll towards me. If she didn't gasp, she moaned, and vice versa, her body beginning to tremble. Her eyes did not leave mine, and I knew that her expression was one of wondrous amazement at my actions. Her eyelids flickered as she strained to keep eye contact with me, and I could feel her tensing around my fingers. Not being one to deny her satisfaction this early in the day, I increased the movement of my fingers, and the suction on her clit.

"Baby...ohhhh..._FUCK!_" She cried. "Just...don't...ohGOD..." Her walls clamped down on my fingers and I continued to curve them upwards hard as she was rocked by pleasure, moaning out wordlessly and rocking her hips hard. I lightly flicked her clit with my tongue as she came down, and then slid my copiously coated fingers from her, scrambling upwards and straddling her hips. Her pleasure-glazed eyes watched me, as one by one I coated my nipples in her sticky wetness, and then cleaned what remained with my tongue. Her eyes went wide, as I leaned over her face and lowered one nipple towards her, and she got the idea quickly. I gasped as I felt her lips close around my nipple then the other, feeling the gentle sucking and licking of her tongue, teasing them into stiff peaks.

I braced myself against the headboard with one hand, and slid the other down my stomach until it was between my legs. I groaned softly as my fingertips swiped against my already swollen, wet clit, and slowly began to rub and circle it. "Oh, _so_ good..." I breathed, watching as she watched me play with myself. "Fucking you made me so wet..."

"Yeah, I see that..." Emily said, her voice clearly still distracted. "I _hear_ that..." Silence enveloped us both, except for the wet, slick, slippery sound of my fingers teasing my flesh. "Naughty girl... Tying me up while I'm asleep..."

"Couldn't..._ah_...help it..." I said, in a laboured, but low whisper.

"No?"

I shook my head. "You...looked so innocent...sleeping..._oh!_" I felt myself shiver as I grazed against a particularly pleasurable area.

"Hmm...I think that deserves payback, don't you?" Emily asked, her dominant voice causing me to tremble. "Remember your _words_ before you answer me."

I whimpered, feeling a sharp stab of sensation pierce me. "Y-yes..."

"Oh...good." She smirked. "Take your hand off the headboard." She commanded. Quickly, I obeyed, the tone of her voice making me tingle further. "Good girl. Now, you are going to do _exactly_ as I say... Aren't you?"

"Y-yesss..." I moaned.

A soft, but dirty chuckle came from beneath me. "Keep rubbing your clit. I want you to push your other fingers inside yourself." She said, succinctly. "From behind." I leaned backward a little, and without too much trouble, did as she asked me to, pushing my fingers inside myself from behind, feeling my tight warmth close around them, a trembling gasp leaving me as I did so. I carefully continued to rub my clit, and bit my bottom lip, my mind unable to concentrate on anything else but the sensation. "Good, yes?" She asked.

"Yeah..." I whimpered, finding myself unable to not move my hips. I badly wanted to fuck myself now and have her watch me get off.

"Hmm, you want to come don't you, my naughty little slut..." She said. I nodded, and just when I thought she would let it slide, she spoke again. "Just for that... I want you to slide them back out." It seemed like the worst idea in the world, but I did as she asked, she knew I was such a willing partner in her little games. "Be thankful I didn't tell you to stop rubbing your clit, beautiful..." I groaned. She chuckled again, more devious this time. "Tell me...did you ever do this and play with your arse?" I again bit my bottom lip. "_Answer me_." Her voice was stern, and it made me shiver.

"Yes."

"Before, or after you met me?"

I swallowed. "After."

"Hmm. Was that before, or after the first time I plugged you?"

"After. _Fuck_..." I stilled my fingers momentarily, because if I didn't, I was close enough to explode.

A smirk crossed her lips. "Clearly it was pleasurable for you if the memory makes you disobey my instructions, beautiful."

I groaned. "I've...never...come so hard in my life...being alone..."

"No?" She asked. I shook my head. "Well, that is something I want to see..." I looked at her with uncertain curiosity. "Go on, beautiful... Make yourself come for me now, just like you did then..."

I blinked, and seeing her challenging smirk, I knew I couldn't deny her the visual of it. I reached back behind myself, and as my fingers began to rub against my aching clit again, I found the slick wetness that was almost dripping from me. "It w-won't t-take long..." I stuttered.

"That's fine by me."

I made sure my fingertips were slick and then reached back further, rubbing the slick evidence of my pleasure against the tight, warm entrance. My hips rocked forwards a little, and once it was good and slick, I slipped my fingers back inside my soaked warmth and began to probe at my rear with my thumb. I fought to still my hips as they began to rock involuntarily as I began to penetrate myself, feeling the clench on my fingers as well as the tightness surrounding my thumb. I moaned from low in my throat, and could no longer hold back the gentle movement of my hips as the feeling of the dual penetration of my fingers began to work with the friction on my swollen sensitive clit. I knew this wouldn't take long at all.

"Wow..." Emily murmured beneath me, and my eyes met hers. "You're blushing, beautiful..." She smirked. "Feels good?"

"Yesss..." I mumbled, my voice wobbling. "Not gonna..._fuck_...be long...OH!" The loud cry jolted past my lips as a large jolt of pleasure surged through me, and my hips began to rock harder. I tipped my head back and began to shudder hard as the explosion began deep inside me, sending shockwaves through my body. I straightened up and my eyes focused on brown ones as Emily pushed her thigh between mine and pushed upwards, trapping my fingers inside me. As she did so, I convulsed as my muscles clenched around all of my intruding fingers, and my other hand was a blur between my folds, increasing the friction on my clit. "FUCK...JESUS...OHSHIT!" I screamed, as my body stiffened and the climax tore through me like a grenade had gone off inside me.

I don't know how I managed it, but I somehow spent the next few minutes releasing Emily from the ropes, and then lay on my back, feeling a lazy exhaustion set in. I was slowly recovering my breath and my heart had begun to slow after beating so fast inside my chest. I felt a soft kiss placed against my shoulder. "Good morning." Emily's husky voice drawled into my ear.

At that point, I began to chuckle. I opened my eyes and looked over at her, to see her regarding me with a raised eyebrow. "Morning." I said, linking my fingers with hers.

"What on _earth_ got into you this morning?" She asked. "Dirty dreams again?"

I shrugged, and sighed. "No, I just couldn't resist waking you up." I said, suddenly feeling rather shy.

"Hmm." Emily said, lying in her back next to me, her shoulder touching mine. "I've never been woken up like _that_ before."

"No?"

"No..." She replied, squeezing my hand lightly. "So, I guess that makes another first... Of unexpected things."

"_Another_... What was the first...first?" I asked, turning onto my side and meeting her eyes with mine.

She traced my features with her eyes and reached up to lightly run her fingers down my cheek. "Falling in love with you."

I blinked. "Wow."

She kissed me softly. "It's true. I never expected it." She said. "Not the effect you had on me, or still have. Nor how brilliant you are. Nor the ways you keep finding to surprise me."

"I surprise you?"

"Almost every day." She said, with a smile. "Now...I think we should see about getting out for a spot of breakfast, don't you?"

I groaned, slightly. "But, it's so nice just being here with you..." I whined.

"True, beautiful. But we have to eat sometime."

I sighed. "I guess you're right..." I said.

Emily leaned over and kissed me. "You can make it up to me later..." She smirked.

* * *

><p>So, we finally got out of bed, after a few more minutes spent wrapped in each other's arms. We showered, and got dressed, although showering was a longer affair than it should have been, because when Emily and I are in a wet, enclosed space together, she just can't keep her hands off me, not that I minded one single bit. She took it upon herself to drop to her knees and use her tongue to its full advantage between my thighs, and it wasn't long before my fingers gripped her hair, my knees shuddered, and there were moaning gasps echoing off the tiles.<p>

Breakfast turned into an early brunch. Fruit, toast, yogurt and strong coffee. The only distraction, other than Emily's devious gaze across the table, was the way her legs kept rubbing against mine. Soft, sensuous... Actually, coupled with her gaze, it was downright suggestive. Not that I minded, you understand. The memory of how I had woken her up, and then how Emily had controlled my actions was still burning throw my mind, and making me somewhat uncomfortably wet between my legs. _Christ, how did she do this to me?_

_"_Penny for your thoughts, beautiful?" She asked.

I drank from my coffee, and felt myself blushing. "Uhm..."

A smile of recognition crossed her lips. "Ah, _those_ sort of thoughts, yes?" I nodded. "Very well...tell me about them."

My eyes widened. "What, _here_? We're in the middle of a restaurant!"

She laughed. "I'm not asking that you stand on the table, strip naked and announce them to the room, Naomi." She said. "Just between you and me."

I swallowed the spoonful of yogurt I was eating. "Well... I was thinking... You've watched me... But I don't think I've watched _you_ enough."

Emily grinned at me. "Oh, you mean..."

"Yes." I said, dropping my voice slightly.

She drank from her coffee. "You want to watch me get myself off?" She smirked.

I could feel myself blushing. "Very much so." I replied.

"How?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you think?"

She grinned and chuckled softly. "So many different ways..." She mused. "Maybe you want to see me get off like you did this morning?"

I blinked, and almost choked on the piece of melon I was eating. A reversal of this morning? Me tied up (something I didn't mind at all), Emily above me (something else I was partial to), making herself come with her fingers...everywhere? _Be still my pounding heart_...

"Cat got your tongue?" She smiled.

I swallowed thickly. "You'd do that for me?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

She leaned forward, and beckoned me closer. "Beautiful, I'd do **_anything_** for you." Her husky voice sent a shiver up my spine.

"Are we actually going to _see_ any of Cyprus while we're here?" I asked.

Emily's response was to laugh loudly, drawing the attention of a nearby table. "That all depends if we can detach ourselves from each other long enough, beautiful."

I felt myself blush again. "Oh. Right."

She finished her cup of coffee. "How about we get out of here?" She said, as she put her empty cup down. I nodded, and she stood, reaching out for my hand. I took it and she pulled me up onto my feet. Despite her diminutive stature, Emily Fitch is one hell of a strong woman. She led me out of the restaurant, and stopped by the tourism desk, and grabbed some pamphlets, to the bemusement of the attendant behind it. She winked, and gave him a polite 'thank you' in Greek, before pulling me towards the lift, which was already at the ground floor and had passengers leaving it. She pulled me inside it after her, and pressed the button for our floor, and as soon as the doors slid shut, she pushed me against the wall, pressing her lips to mine and sending heat flooding through my body. She kissed along my jaw, and then I felt a hot whisper at my ear. "So, my beautiful girl wants to watch me fuck myself?" She purred.

"Yes." I whispered, feeling the breath get knocked completely out of me. The dirty chuckle I heard in response brought an instantaneous sensation of wetness between my legs, and Emily's lips met ny throat, slowly sucking my skin at the spot she knew always drove me crazy.

The lift bell sounded to announce our arrival at our floor, and her lips detached from my neck. "Come on then, lover..." She husked, leading me out and down the hallway. Once we got into the room, she pulled me into it, and almost slammed the door behind us, turning to face me with dark eyes.

Oh..._shit_. I swear my stomach just did a triple flip inside me.

She placed the entry card on the table, and came slowly towards me, stopping almost a foot away from me, and looked up into my eyes. "Your beautiful, almost innocent blue eyes want to watch me come?" I nodded, mutely. She shook her head gently. "_Words_, beautiful...speak to me."

"Y-yes." I whispered.

"You're nervous..." She said, with a gentle smile.

"Y-yes..."

"Or...are you just turned on thinking of being under me naked as I fuck myself for you?"

"_Yes_." I again whispered, barely.

Her hands reached for my shirt and lifted it over my head, and slid behind me to unclip my bra, sliding it from my shoulders. "You know I aim to please..." She said, placing her hands on my shoulders and pushing me backwards until I landed on the bed. _Oh, I most __**certainly**__ knew that she did_. In a second she was on top of me and even though I knew she wasn't going to hurt me, I struggled just a little as she pushed the both of us closer to the headboard and raised my arms above my head, slipping the cuffs around my wrists. Sometimes, a little playful struggle can be _very_ stimulating, don't you know? Then, she kissed me hotly, her lips moving passionately against my own, her tongue licking and stroking mine. I couldn't help but moan into it as she claimed me with her lips, as if that was _ever_ going to be a hard battle for her to win.

In the next blur of movement, she slid down my body, slid her open palm up and down my crotch and quickly yanked my shorts and knickers down my legs so that I was completely naked. My body shivered at her commanding manner, and I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips. "You were naughty this morning..." She mused.

"Was I?" I said, recovering a little boldness. "You didn't seem to mind..."

She stood at the foot of the bed, and simply raised a commanding eyebrow at me as she began to unbutton her shirt. Emily said nothing more as piece by piece she stripped naked for me, baring her glorious tits to me, and stared at me with predatory eyes as she crawled back onto the bed and up my body. She settled above my thighs, leaned over and again passionately kissed me. She pulled away and her eyes bored into mine. "I'll _definitely_ have to repay that favour one morning..." I felt a throbbing heat pulse between my legs, and arched upwards, desperately trying to reach for her as she resumed sucking on my neck, feeling the soft vibration of her muffled chuckle against my skin. The sensation became greater, pulling another moan from my throat, and then the soft, wet sound of her lips moving from my skin reached my ears. She sat up and watched me with almost black eyes, and a devious smile.

Her hair hung over the right side of her face, and even dominating me like this, she was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. Nothing entranced me more than being under Emily's spell, and right now, I was in the thick of it, and nothing could have dragged me from this moment. She tipped her head backwards, and I caught the view of her slender neck, watching as she started just beneath her chin, trailing her fingers down her chest. She cupped her firm breasts in her hands and squeezed them gently, massaging them slowly as her eyes met mine. They briefly flicked down and back up again, and I took it as a sign to watch her hands, so my eyes became fixated upon them as she began to roll her nipples between her fingers slowly. I watched as them became stiff under her touch, and marvelled at the motion of her fingertips as they manipulated them so skilfully. "You like what you see?" She asked, her voice low.

"Yeah..." I murmured. "Does it feel good?"

"Oh yeah..." A slight smile crossed my lips as she bit her bottom lip, continuing to pinch and tug at her stiff nipples. I could tell you that I was thinking of her touching my own nipples, pinching and squeezing them, or even the little clamps, but no... I was mesmerised by the way she was pleasuring her own, knowing that she quite enjoyed having them played with. Her head fell backwards and she groaned as she began to pull them further outwards, letting out a dirty chuckle as she let them go. "Fuck...that feels so good..." She groaned.

I swallowed. "Is it making you wet?"

She nodded slightly. "Always does..." She said, in a distracted tone.

"Show me." I challenged. I caught her lips shifting into a devilish smirk as one of her hands slid down her stomach, tracing around her navel and then further down between her thighs, slipping into her folds. The wet slick sound of her reached my ears, as did the soft moan as her fingers brushed against her. I almost considered telling her to play with herself then and there, but before I had the chance to, she straightened her head, focused her dark eyes on me, and slid her fingers out.

"Open." She said, and without question, I let my lips part, watching her as she slid her fingers past them, feeling the warm, tangy wetness of her meet my tongue. "Suck them." She commanded, and then watched _me_ as I did just that, thoroughly enjoying the taste of her. When I had sucked her fingers clean, she slipped them back out again. "Good?" She asked.

"Yes..." I replied.

She shot me another devious grin, and resumed pinching and rubbing her nipples. "Did I ever tell you about the first time I made myself come?" She asked.

"No..." I said.

Her devious grin turned into a lazy smile. "I was not much older than you were..." She said, as she continued to rub and pull at her nipples. "I lay in bed one night, alone in my bedroom, because Katie was staying with a friend." She paused to gasp and her hips squirmed as she closed her eyes. "Mmm...I took advantage of being totally alone for once, and decided to...explore myself." Still, she continued to stroke her tits. "The first time...I played with my nipples...just like this..." She mused. "I rubbed...pinched...tugged...oh..." Her breathing quickened slightly. "It felt good...so good... I didn't want to stop." She moaned. "It made me tingle between my legs. You know..."

"Yes..." I said, my voice breaking as I watched her. _So fucking hot._..

"I..._fuck_..." She murmured, her fingers rolling her nipples slightly harder. She groaned, and managed to somehow keep her composure. "...I felt myself clenching, I was aching for something else... But the ache..._fuck_...so good...then...the pleasure..." Her head went backwards again and she groaned as her body stiffened. I watched, completely mesmerised as she shuddered above me, her panting hard breaths peppered with frequent moans. My eyes roamed over her body,making in every spasm of her frame as she came down, and she tilted her head forward and finally looked at me, a light blush covering her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip and let out a cute, but still devilish giggle. "I'd never felt anything like that before." She said, her voice being lent a tone of slight laziness to it. Her fingers were still rubbing her nipples lightly, as she looked down at them. "They've been sensitive ever since." She mused, looking back up at me and biting her bottom lip cutely. "But you knew _that_, didn't you?"

"Yes..." I whispered. She leaned over me and kissed me passionately, again thrust in her tongue into my mouth. I could feel the wetness between her thighs against my own, and when she pulled her lips from mine, I spoke. "What happened next?"

"Oh...you want to hear more?" She grinned. I nodded. She bit her bottom lip again, sending a shiver right through me that made me strain against the cuffs. She leaned closer and giggled again softly, right next to my ear. "Well... I fucked myself senseless, of course." She sat back, and rested her hands on her thighs briefly, before moving one closer to her folds. Her eyes were half lidded as she began to talk again. "I...slid one hand down my stomach, and began to..._mmm_...explore with my fingers."

"You were wet...like your are now?" I asked.

She nodded. "I was soaked." She said, her vice returning to a low volume. She hissed briefly, as she slipped her finger against her clit as I watched. "Swollen...and very excited." She again mused. "I began to..._ah_...rub against my clit...feeling sensations I'd never felt before..."

"Did you moan?" I asked.

She bit her bottom lip again and did just that. "Tried very hard not to. The walls weren't that thick..." She grinned. She continued to play with her clit, moving her other hand between her legs. "The ache was still there..._inside_ me...you know where..." She said, as she shifted above me.

"Yeah..."

"Playing..._ah_...with my clit wasn't..._mmm_...wasn't enough..." She groaned. "Needed to...ohhh that's it..." Her body shifted and her hand moved further down between her thighs, and she looked at me with glassy eyes, and I knew now exactly where her fingers were. "There's something...isn't there?" She said, her voice now showing further distraction. "About the first time you fuck yourself with your own fingers..." Her body shuddered as her hand began to move in a slow rhythm.

"It felt good?"

She nodded rapidly as she moaned. "God..._so_ good..."

"Did it take long?" I asked.

"Not long...no..._fuck_..." She whimpered, her body beginning to shudder again above me. "Not once...I...found that..._**OH!**_" Her hips began to rock hard, and she shut her eyes title, her head tipping backward as she began to rock her hips rhythmically above me. I really wished that I could have held her, but my own involvement was purely voyeuristic at this point, and I watched her intently as she made herself come all over her fingers, her body bucking and writhing on top of mine, my own body doing the best it could to move with her. She finally shuddered and went limp, breathing hard for a few moments. Her fingers slid out with a wet sucking sound, and then she watched me as she licked and sucked them completely clean.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

Emily stared at me for a good few, long moments, as she caught her breath. "I did it once more before I slept like the dead." She said, the low words oozing from her lips. "But before I tell you..." She leaned over my body and slowly kissed down my chest. "I need to..." I felt her tongue curl around one of my nipples, and inhaled sharply, feeling the wet warmth of her lips surround it and slowly suckle at it. _Jesus, that felt good_. I'd never known just how sensitive my own nipples were until Emily had shown me, and this was delicious sweet torture that I had no objection to whatsoever, except when she stopped, of course. I was soaking wet and throbbing, and she knew it.

"Tell..._ah_...tell me!" I moaned softly.

Another devious giggle. _Oh, how I did love that sound, so wicked_... "Why don't I just...show you?" She smirked, her hand once again retreating between her luscious thighs, briefly stroking for a few moments, before her fingers reappeared, glistening with her wetness. Her other hand dipped between them, and spread herself open, and I watched, entranced once more, licking my lips as she ran the length of her middle finger across her clit, slowly stroking the still swollen little bud. I was purely distracted by it, and almost didn't register the shift of her body, until her hips jerked slightly. I looked up into her eyes, and noted a more far away look than usual, and looked back down, following the line of her arm until it dipped between her legs, and noting that the other arm was tucked...behind her. Her hips adjusted and shuddered once more, as the fingers between her folds stroked a little more insistently against her clit.

Oh...my..._God_.

"You..." I said, almost totally speechless.

She nodded, and continued to play with herself, with both hands. "I've never...**_ever_** done anything with you..._fuck_...that I've not..._mmm_...experienced myself...remember..." She said, her voice interspersed with soft whimpers. "...you _know_...what this...feels like..." She said, in a shaky whisper.

"Yesss..." I replied. Now, I was so turned on, I was just about convinced I could come without her touching me. My hips flexed upwards of their own accord, and my wrists strained against the cuffs holding me so deliciously in place.

She managed to focus her eyes on me, as her voice became much more shaky. "Many things...arouse me..." She barely managed to say. "But..._fuck_...that night...I..." A louder moan fell from her lips. "...learned what gets me off...the hardest!" The last word was long and drawn out, and I found myself unable to take my eyes off her as her body began to spasm above me, her head tipping back, jaw hanging slack as she cried out in total pleasure as she rocked hard on her fingers. As she moved and writhed above me, I once again strained against the cuffs, feeling a not entirely unpleasant wave of sensation fill my body as I moved with her. My heart was thumping a beat that felt like it was about to rip through my chest as I actually got off watching her make herself come in such a forbidden manner, experiencing the same thing she had experienced under me that morning.

When she finally stopped shudder in above me, she leaned over me and kissed me slowly as she released me from the cuffs, my arms automatically wrapping around her, whimpering slightly from the ache as I did so. She didn't protest, and let me hold her. I could still feel her body shuddering against mine in little intermittent shocks, and I kissed her temple, stroking her skin softly. We lay there for a very long time, and finally, I broke the silence. "I like watching you make yourself come..." I whispered, as I kissed her softly.

She giggled lazily. "I thought you might."

"I have a question." I said.

She turned to look at me. "For you, anything."

I swallowed. "Why did you never tell me about your guilty pleasure?"

Emily raised her eyebrow. "You _had_ to know, beautiful. Or at least suspect. No?" I shrugged a little. "What did you think?

I shook my head. "I'm not really sure. I guess...when you told me that you would never do anything with me that you've not experienced, I am always distracted by the pleasure... And not thinking about your experience." I said. I then bit my bottom lip. "I suppose that makes me a shit lover or something?"

Emily's eyes widened. "Oh my god, no! Never." She said. "As a submissive partner, you're not really supposed to be thinking about what I've done personally. If your mind is consumed with how it's going to feel when I tie you up, or spank you, or anything else... That means I'm doing it right. You're focusing on _you_, just as I am."

I nodded. "That makes sense, actually. If my mind is distracted by other things, then you aren't doing things properly." I said. I laid my head on her shoulder, and cleared my throat. "So, uh, does this mean I can tie you up and plug you when we get back to London?" I asked, in my best devious tone.

Emily laughed out loud. "You're secretly a dirty bitch, aren't you?"

I grinned. "Oh, I learn from the best." I smirked.

She got up off the bed, and pulled me up with her. "Come on... I want you in the shower, so I can work those aches out of your muscles..." She said, leading me to the ensuite and shutting the door behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2: Right, I'm off to watch the tennis. **

**Review if you liked it, or even if you think I should just quit while I'm ahead... **

**More eventually, including actual plot, if I can pull my mind out of the damn gutter it's stuck in...**

**~GN~ xo**


	10. Frantic, Perfect

**A/N: I tried to write some form of plot into this, I really, truly did.**

**The bookends might deceive you, though. Frantic, rough, tit (or tits) for tat Cigarette Warnings™ apply. Enjoy wisely.**

**On with the show...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Typos are mine. Etcetera...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Emily POV)<span>**

(Later that day)

To say that I found Naomi to be surprising, was at times, a complete understatement. Today was an example of that, I never expected to ever (and I mean _ever_) wake up with my wrists tied to the bedposts, and a beautiful blonde head in residence between my thighs licking me to an explosive orgasm. _And what a way to wake up_... Much the same as I never expected her to then, after she had brought me to that deliciously frustrating and restrained climax, for her to sit astride my body and let me instruct her on _exactly_ how to make herself come.

Now, though... Naomi and I were in the shower, I rubbed my soapy hands all over her wet body, massaging out the aches in her shoulders, and tending to her with sensual touches. I let her watch me, as, with her body pressed up against the tiled wall, I touched, stroked and tweaked the most sensitive parts of her body. Not with the aim of bringing her to a climax, but in order to frustrate her, deliciously so, and make her want more. By the time we finally left the bathroom, squeaky clean and robed, she was needy enough to the point of all but guiding my hands to where she wanted them. And though I was wanting to touch her, I held off, teasing her further.

"Careful, beautiful... You keep that up, and I'll have to spank you for being such a naughty girl..." I mused. You should have seen the way her eyes lit up at _that_ prospect. I raised my eyebrow. "My girl would like that, wouldn't she?" I smirked. She nodded, as she stood completely still at the foot of the bed. I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Kneel for me." I said, my voice taking on its commanding tone. She obediently did as she was asked, placing her palms on her thighs and looking straight ahead. I felt like having a little fun with her. I crouched down next to her, and leaned close to her ear. "I should _fuck_ you out on the balcony..." I growled. "With your hands on the railing, and your tits bouncing in the breeze..." I ran my palm across her chest, fondling her as I did so. "You'd like that...wouldn't you...my little _slut?_"

Her eyes fluttered closed, and I didn't fail to hear the quietly whispered '_oh god_" that came from her lips. "Oh..." I smirked. "Is that thought making you wetter than you already are?" I said, as I roughly slid my hand inside her robe up between her thighs and pressed against her wetness, hearing a soft, but needy moan in return. "Hmm, I think I may be right, yes?"

"Yesss..." She breathed.

"_Naughty_ girl..." I grinned. "I don't think you are quite wet enough yet, though... I want you soaking before I take you." I said, as I slowly stroked my palm back and forth over her wet centre. "And I know _juuuust_ how to make you wetter." I said, whispering seductively in her ear. "Lean over the bed. _Now_."

"Yes, Emily." She replied, obediently shuffling over to the bed and leaning over it. I lifted the robe up and draped it over her back, her cute naked bottom now pointed towards me.

I ran my hand over it, and felt her shiver slightly beneath me, noticing the glistening sheen of her wetness gracing her folds. "My girl wants her bottom spanked, doesn't she?" I teased.

"Yes."

I chuckled. "Hmm..." I removed my hand from her arse and brought it back against her skin with a light amount of force on either side. Her body went rigid almost immediately, and she panted out a couple of short breaths. Again, I repeated the motion, and got the same reaction, this time with the murmur of a small moan. "Oh, you do like this, don't you?" I teased.

"You know I do." She said, in a shaky voice. Quickly, I spanked her harder on either cheek of her arse. Again, she breathed hard, with an added whimper.

"Talking out of turn...oh, that will simply not do..." I scolded, adding another two strikes on each cheek. And then once with each of my next words. "You. Must. Speak. Only. When. Spoken. To." I paused, rubbing the rapidly warming flesh of her cheeks. "You. Must. Not. Speak. Out. Of. Turn!" Each spank was met with a tense arching and flexing of her back, along with increasing whimpers. "What do you say?" I asked, as I rubbed her reddening skin.

"T-thank y-you..." She moaned softly, the thickness of her voice showing me just how much she was getting into this.

"Good girl..." I soothed, as I rubbed her skin. I placed my palm against her slick folds and pushed into them, drawing a strangled moan from her. "Not yet, my little slut..." I teased, taking my hand away. Lightly I rubbed her arse once more, watching her squirm beneath me. "I think...ten more, yes?"

"Yesss..."

Another devious chuckle left me as I rubbed her skin. I withdrew my hand, and paused mid-air. "You will definitely feel these..." I said, before bringing my hand down quickly, repeatedly, spanking her in ten lightning-fast blows, each one of which brought a whimpered moan, another strangled moan, or the further squirming of her body. When I was done, she shivered, hard, and groaned in satisfaction with each breath that left her lungs. "There...all done. Did my beautiful girl like that?"

"Oh yessss..." She groaned.

"Good." I said, giving either side of her arse a light, soft pat, before bringing the robe back down over it. "Now... I want you to listen carefully. You are to stand up, and go out on to the balcony. Face the ocean, and wait for me."

"Yes, Emily." She said, lazily.

I watched her as she gingerly stood up, and on wobbly legs walked out onto the balcony as I had asked. I could feel, by this point, that I was throbbing between my legs. I always flirted a little on the side of danger with Naomi, because I knew that we both got off on it. It was early evening by now, and it was highly possible that someone might see us. But did that stop me, I thought to myself, as I slid the strap-on harness up onto my hips...

_Not a fucking chance_. The exhibitionism was part of the turn on, both for her and for me. Getting caught at it just heightened the thrill. I thought about it, briefly, as I watched her from the doorway. I also looked around at the surrounding balconies, and whether it was a good, or bad thing, they were all deserted.

"Hands on the railing." I said, stepping out onto the balcony towards her. She did as I asked, and I stood behind her, placing my hands on her hips and pulling her backwards slightly, so that she was leaning over. I wrapped my arms around her body and held her a moment. "Love you." I said.

"I know."

"Good." I smirked. "How do you want it?"

I heard her whimper at my question. "Anything. Slow. Rough." She mumbled. "_Now_."

Again, I chuckled. "Eager little thing, aren't you?"

"_Yes_." She said, pushing backwards against me.

"Are you horny for me to make you scream, if I fuck you hard enough?" I asked.

"God, yes!" She replied.

"Oh, good..." I remarked, dryly, as I untied the belt holding her robe closed. Both sides of it fell open and she inhaled sharply as she felt the air though her naked skin. I slid the belt out of its loops until I held the whole thing in my hands. "Then I had better do...just..._that_." I added. "Open your mouth." She did as I asked, and I quickly gagged her with the belt, wrapping it snugly around her head twice and then tying it off behind her head. She attempted to reach for me, but I grabbed her hand and placed it back on the railing, holding it tightly there as I pulled the robe aside, exposing her now bright pink arse to me once more. "Don't you fucking _dare_ let go of that railing, my little _slut_." I growled, spanking her hard on either side, to the response of her muffled whimper. I slid my fingers between her folds, and her hips rocked back towards me, trying to gain a little friction. "Ah-_ah!_" I said, pulling my hand back away as she tried to follow with her body.

Without saying another word, I reached for the strap on, quickly guiding it into her, to a needy groan that told me the attention was long overdue. I began to move my hips against her in slow, teasing thrusts, my hands gripping onto her hips as I began to fuck her. Gradually I increased my thrusts, reaching upwards and groping her tits firmly as I fucked her. I delighted in hearing her muffled grunts and moans becoming more intense with each movement of my hips against her body. When she began to shudder and squirm against me, I reached to the top of her bathrobe and quickly yanked it down, exposing her shoulders, the top part of her back, and her tits. This caused her to rock harder against me, her hips jerking erratically.

"You're _coming_, aren't you?" I said, dominance lacing my tone. She nodded rapidly and a muffled scream came from her, which only made me thrust faster into her, angling my hips to hit the right spot. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the railing tightly, the sound of her rapid breathing forced out of her nose in quick pants as her body shook hard against me. I palmed her tits and squeezed them, beginning to tug at her nipples with my fingers, wrenching another muted, but desperate groan from my beautiful girl. A groan that tugged deep in my abdomen and sent pleasure spiking through me, the rhythmic pressure of the strap on against my clit pulling me into overdrive. I reached up to her neck and threaded my fingers into the hair at the base of her neck, pulling her head backwards and continuing to thrust rough and hard into her. "I...love to...ohgod..._fuck_ you..." I panted into her ear.

The rest of my sentence was lost to a deep growl that bubbled up from my throat, coinciding with both of our orgasms as I thrust hard into her, pushing her against the balcony wall and sliding the purple cock deep inside her. Her knees began to give way as the spasms rocked her, as did mine, and as best as I could, I brought us both down to the ground until we had collapsed into a panting, groaning heap. I slid the strap on out of her, and untied the belt from around her head, and let her catch her breath, pulling her close to me, feeling her fingers slip into the spaces between mine and hold my hand tightly.

"You got me so worked up..." She finally whispered, after several long minutes where we both caught out breath, during which time her body shuddered against mine.

"You didn't seem to mind..." I replied.

"No." She half-laughed. "I think you could get me that worked up and then fuck me whenever and however you wanted."

"Really?" I asked. "That wasn't too much for you?"

Naomi turned around and blinked, focusing her eyes on me. "So long as it's you, I don't care. Whether you tease me slowly until I come, or fuck my brains out until I'm screaming...gagged or not. Slow and gentle is good. Fast and rough is good, too. It's _all_ good..." She sighed.

I grinned. "No wonder we are so good for each other."

She pulled me closer and wrapped her arms tighter around me. "I think we should go out tonight." She said, kissing me softly.

"Oh? Fancy dancing the night away somewhere?"

She shook her head. "No. Just you and me. Like...a date?"

"A date, eh? What did you have in mind?" I asked.

She showed me a shy smile. "You and me, walking hand in hand... Getting some local food... Looking at the stars together... That sort of thing."

"Aww, something romantic?" A blush crossed her cheeks as she nodded. I smiled. "That actually sounds wonderful. Why don't we get sorted, and then go?" Again, she nodded in agreement.

About thirty minutes later, we were dressed, and ready to go, and leaving the suite. Once,we got down to the lobby, we made our way to the concierge desk.

"Good evening, ladies. How can I be of assistance?" The female concierge asked.

"We were wondering if you could advise us of where would be a good place to eat. Somewhere local would be great." I asked.

"What sort of meal are you after... Are you wanting a restaurant experience, or something you can eat on the go?" She replied.

I looked at Naomi, and then back at her. "Not really after a five star restaurant thing... But definitely something tasty." I said. "Where would _you_ go?"

The concierge smiled and pulled a pamphlet out of a plastic holder. "I go here. It's called Luv Souvlaki. Reasonably priced good food, you won't be disappointed." She explained, handing me the pamphlet. "It is not far from here, go out to the street, turn left, and keep going until you get to the food strip. Just...follow your nose, yes?" She smiled. "It's got good signage. Green... you can't miss it."

I nodded. "Ok...thanks!" I said, taking Naomi's hand.

We walked out of the hotel, and turned left, walking down the street. As we came to the second block, I could see what the concierge had meant by 'follow your nose', considering the air was filled with a lovely mixture of aromas. Sweet, pungent and spicy.

"That smells really good." Naomi said.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?"

The souvlaki place was easy enough to find, and soon we found ourselves sitting down to a couple of local beers and a shared platter, full of grilled vegies, sheftalia, chunks of delicious looking gyro meat, quarters of torn pita bread, and many lemon wedges, as well as dips. It actually looked like an entire mountain of food, but luckily for us, we had worked up a fair appetite, so for the first few minutes, we got stuck into it, and not much was said, except for suggestions to try this or that.

"This was a great idea, beautiful." I said. "There's definitely a fair bit of nightlife around here." I looked around to see a growing crowd of people.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's a gorgeous night, the weather is really...nice." She said, before stifling a giggle. "Oh god, have I become so mundane as to talk about the weather?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Not to me..." I said, looking her up and down. "I don't think that's possible." She blushed and took a sip of her beer. "So... I think we should play a game while we eat..."

"We don't have much space for a scrabble set." Naomi replied.

"True, and besides, I didn't bring one!" I laughed. "No...how about a little word association?"

"Uh...o-ok..."

_Aww, she was getting nervous. So cute_...

"I'll be gentle...to start with..." I grinned. "Ah...sky."

"Blue."

"Stars?"

She thought for a moment. "Twinkly." She said, taking a sip of her beer.

Again, I smiled. Time to get a little more specific. "Rope."

Her eyes widened. "Uh...tied?"

"Hand."

"Cuffs." After a second, she began to giggle, and so did I. "Let me try?"

"Very well." I nodded.

"Uhm... Rough."

"Shag." I smirked, raising both my eyebrows.

Naomi closed her eyes and blushed. "I knew this had p-potential to get dirty q-quickly."

I nodded. "And you're getting _nervous_." I said, with a grin.

"Your fault." She said, as she opened her eyes and smirked back at me.

My jaw dropped in shock. "Oh, really?" I asked. "Tell me what's on your mind, right this second."

Her eyes widened and then dropped to the platter between us. She mumbled almost incoherently.

"What? I didn't catch that..." I teased.

She sipped from her drink again and cleared her throat. "_Fine_... Your hand in my knickers." She said, with a somewhat accusatory glare.

I chuckled softly. "Are you horny, my love?" I smirked.

"It's hard n-not to be, w-when there's not m-much to do all day...except ...fuck."

"Oh." I said. "Is it getting boring?"

Again, widened blue eyes. "No! That's not what I meant..." She said, before taking another bite from the plate. She chewed it thoughtfully and swallowed it before continuing. "But...there was a point to coming out tonight. We've been here nearly a week now, and have barely left the hotel. It's not that I don't love what we've been up to..."

"Well, that's good to know." I laughed.

She smiled, shyly. "I just think we should get out and do a bit of sightseeing."

"I didn't pick up those brochures for nothing..."

"I know. We should look into it when we get back later." She said. "_Before_ you find yourself unable to keep your hands off me."

"Ooh, I can't exactly help the fact that you're so beautiful." I said. I leaned closer. "Particularly when you are mid-orgasm." I added, with a smirk.

"Em!"

I sat back and laughed. "Oh, I love you, Naomi. I feel like I don't say it enough sometimes, you know?"

She shook her head. "It's always nice to hear, but your actions tell me more than words, Ems."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "The way you look at me. Your eyes light up. The way you touch me, even if it's innocent."

"Aww." I reached for her hand and squeezed it gently.

"You aren't afraid to be daring with me. Nor are you afraid to teach me new things about myself. That speaks volumes, Emily. If you didn't love me so much, you wouldn't be so considerate, I think."

"Good point." I said, finishing another nibble of food. "You are...very dear to me."

"I know." She said, another blush covering her cheeks. "You're dear to me, too."

We continued to make light conversation as we finished as much as we could of the meal, because it was generous, to say the least. We left the restaurant, and Naomi took my hand in hers, walking back in the direction of the hotel. Her fingers intertwined with mine, and I will admit, it was nice to just take a walk with her. We ended up on the beach, eventually, and as I sat down, Naomi sat behind me, snuggling me backwards into her arms. I laid my head back against her shoulder and she kissed the side of my neck softly. It was so tender that it made me shiver.

"Are you cold?" She asked me.

I smiled. "No... No, I'm quite warm." I replied. "I'm not shivering from cold."

"Then...why?" She asked. "_Oh_..." She said, after a beat, answering her own question. Her arms wrapped tighter around me.

"You understand?"

"Yes."

I looked up at the stars. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" I mused. "Thousands of them... So many millions of miles away..."

"I thought I was beautiful, too?" Naomi asked.

"Oh, you are..." I said, turning my head to kiss her. "Do you doubt me?"

"N-no."

Again, I smiled. "Your qualities I find endearing. Like how you get nervous so easily. I've always found that exciting, actually."

Naomi's fingers began to stroke up a down my arm. "There isn't much you don't find exciting about me, is there?"

My brow furrowed. "You're full of questions tonight...are you sure you're-"

"I am fine, Emily. I'm just...enjoying spending time with you like this." She said, gently cutting me off.

"Oh." I said. "Do you feel like we don't do it enough?"

"It isn't that. You know I enjoy all the time we spend together, no matter what we do."

"Yes, but..." I said, turning around to face her and seeing her gorgeous blue eyes staring back at me. I raised my hand and rested my palm against her cheek. "You would tell me, if I'm doing something wrong, wouldn't you?"

She blinked, as if bemused by my question, and nodded. "Yes, of course." She said. "And you aren't, I promise."

"Or even if I'm too much for you?"

"You never are. And if that were to happen, well..."

"What would you do?" I asked. "Hypothetically, if we were about to be intimate, and I was too..."

"Domineering?" She smirked.

"Yeah. How would you handle me?"

"You know I like it when you are dominant over me."

"_Yes_, but... Suppose there was a time when you wanted to be in charge. How would you achieve that?"

She reached up and took my hand in hers, gripping it firmly. "If this before, or after you've tied me up?"

"Before."

Her blue eyes looked skyward, and then closed briefly before opening again and boring into mine. "Roll you over. Pin your arms above your head. Suck that one little spot on your neck, because I know it makes you melt..."

I nodded. "That might do the trick..." I mused. "What about when you have me where you want me? What then..."

"Oh, then? Well... I'd spend a good long while teasing you with my tongue, my fingers... And then have my way with you, of course."

"Oh really?" I smirked. "How would it be...slow...teasing...rough?"

"A bit of everything..."

I gave her a sly smile and kissed her softly. "Can I take you up on that?" I grinned.

"Which part?"

I slid the tip of my tongue along her bottom lip. "_All_ of it." I breathed. "Tackle me. Wrestle with me. Tie me up. Spank me. Shag my fucking brains out..."

A look of recognition crossed her features. "_Oh_." She murmured. "What about the brochures we were going to look through?"

I shook my head. "That can wait until morning. Tonight... I'm _yours_." I said. "I _need_ you to take me back to our room and have your way with me."

"Ok, but...why?" Naomi asked, brow furrowing. "You thought my questions were odd, but yours are just..." She shrugged. "Or is it something that just makes no sense?"

I looked at her for a few moments before I answered. "Naomi... I love you with all my heart. It's nothing bad, I promise you. I just want you to be in control of me, for a change."

"No reason?"

"Other than needing to feel you all over me as you fuck me into a complete stupor? No."

"_A complete stupor?_" She asked, with a raised eyebrow.

I inhaled deeply and then exhaled a slow breath. "Oh _yes_." I half-groaned, feeling another shiver consume me. "Beautiful, I want to wake up tomorrow and feel my insides ache before I have the chance to register that I'm not asleep."

Naomi blinked at me. "Wow."

"Mmhmm..."

She stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me onto my feet. Without another word, she led me back to our hotel, with quick eager steps. As soon as the doors of the lift slid closed, I was slammed against the wall, breath momentarily knocked out of me as darkened blue eyes stared into mine. I felt my heart beating hard in my chest as her lips fused onto mine and she kissed me..._hard_. It was ferocious and wanting, as though our lips were at war almost, not ceasing until the soft sound of the lift bell signified our arrival at our floor. The doors slid open and Naomi led me out, and as they slid closed behind me, she leaned down and kissed me softly. "Baby?"

"Yes?" I whispered.

Her lips moved slowly down my jaw, grazing against my skin, until she spoke in a voice that made my body shiver and my insides clench. "_Run_."

The tone of her voice was so dark and needy, I began to move away from her. Our room was down the hall and around the corner from the lift, and as I got to the corner I looked back, to see her beginning to run after me. I picked up speed and almost crashed against the door, opening it and standing at the foot of the bed. I heard her quick footsteps first, slowing down as she appeared in the door, with a devious look in her eyes. She stepped into the room, and firmly shut the door behind her. Ooh... _Dominant Naomi_. How I have missed her...

She moved towards me, and stood just inches from me. "So... You want to ache in the morning... Where, exactly?" She asked, in a low voice.

I looked up at her. "_Everywhere_."

"Everywhere, hmm?" She mused. She quickly unbuttoned my shirt, slipping it off my shoulders and did the same with my bra. She looked me up and down, raised her eyebrow, and then quicker than I could register, she tackled me backwards onto the bed and reached for the waistband of my jeans, quickly began to unzip me, and I closed my eyes, feeling the denim slide down my legs, along with my knickers. I squealed slightly as I was pushed backwards, her body quickly following mine up the mattress until she pinned my arms hard above my head. I opened my eyes to see Naomi straddling my hips, feeling the movement of her hands as she quickly cuffed me to the bedhead. "I know the _best_ place to start with that..." She said.

I watched her as she began trailing quick kisses down my stomach as it rose and fell quickly beneath her, those beautiful blue eyes still trained on mine. Her hands grabbed at my jeans around my ankles and pulled them off, along with my shoes and socks. My body tensed as her fingers reached my folds and spread me open, and I felt just how wet I had become. I moaned softly as she leaned forward and kissed me, her tongue slipping into the valley and beginning to flick and stroke against my clit. Her eyes watched me as she tasted me, each flick of the tip of her agile tongue sending me higher. I bit my bottom lip as the pleasure began to climb further, and it was not long at all before it overwhelmed me and I tensed and shuddered under her attention. My body rode the wave as she brought me back down, and I heard my heart pounding as the blood rushed through my ears. I exhaled hard and shook visibly, as Naomi crawled on top of my body, straddling my naked hips.

Her eyes were mischievous, and without saying a word, she pressed her lips against mine, pushing her tongue into my mouth. I moaned as I tasted my pleasure on her, the kiss long and lingering. When she pulled away, we were both gasping for air, and she quickly kissed along my jaw, until her breath blew hot against my ear. "I am going to tie you to this bed...so you can't move... And _then_...oh then..." Every single one of her words sent a spike of anticipation through me.

"Yes?" I whispered. A low, devious chuckle sounded in my ear. _Oh, Christ_... Naomi did not answer, but flipped me onto my stomach, her hand sliding down my spine.

"I'm going to have my way with you, of course..." Her voice as again low in my ear, and it was accented by two sharp spanks on my naked arse. I shuddered hard, and felt myself clench in anticipation.

"_Fuck_..." I mumbled, although it sounded more like a whimper, I will admit. I may have been mostly a dominant woman, but only Naomi could make me feel this way. So needy, so... Wanting. And I _wanted_ her to have me. _Any_ way she wanted.

"Don't move. Understand?" She commanded.

"Yes..." I groaned.

Her weight moved off the bed, and I felt her hands on my ankles, slowly spreading my legs wide apart. A shirt moment later, I felt something wrapping around my left ankle. Snug, but not too tight. Then, a few short moments later, something wrapping around my right ankle, again...snug, but not too tight. "This rope...it comes in so handy..." She mused, and I could hear the deviousness in her voice. "I'm looking forward to this..." I heard some rustling, and then felt her weight join me again on the bed, this time, her naked skin sliding against mine. Her hands began to rub at the skin on my back, tracing circles. The sensation made me close my eyes, and I shivered again under her touch. "You see, I like this... When I have you immobile under me..." She leaned over and I felt her soft kisses following her fingers down my spine. "Not that I don't love it when you play with me, because you know I do, but..." She kissed me again. "It's so good to get a little payback, now and again... And I think you are in for a lot of it. Would you like that, baby?"

"Yesss..." I half whispered. _God yes, I would_...

A slightly dark chuckle from behind me. "Tease you?"

"Yes."

"Spank you?"

"Oh yes..."

"What's that other thing you wanted?" She teased.

I groaned. "Shag my fucking brains out..."

"Ah, that's right...shag your fucking brains out." She mused, as her palms rubbed the cheeks of my arse lightly. A sharp spank on one side of my arse that caused me to whimper. "I think I can oblige..." Another sharp spank on the other side, the effect of which coursed through my blood and wound its way through my insides. I couldn't help the grunt that left me, one of pleasure, as opposed to pain. I guess, in a sense, that I was like Naomi, in that I did like to be spanked. I got more pleasure out of feeling her enjoyment, but on the rare occasions when I had taken a spanking, I can't say it didn't leave me humming after. I'd never been made to come from it, like I had done to her, but it still felt good and lent something to the experience.

Naomi had learned a fair bit from me, some of which, she clearly didn't tell me. I wasn't angry about that, but it did cross my mind as sharp smack after sharp smack, her hand met my backside, causing my insides to flip over themselves and clench repeatedly. She had me so well tied down, that I couldn't move, and that added to the pleasure I was feeling, rising with each spank to my warming flesh. I still had enough space to squirm, and was doing so quite easily, panting and groaning, my breathing becoming more laboured with each strike of her hand on my skin.

"You're a naughty girl sometimes..." Naomi mused, as she rubbed my arse to soothe my tingling skin.

"Why?" I asked.

"Are you asking out of turn?" She countered sternly, the tone of her voice sending a shiver up my spine.

"Yes." I said.

"Ooh...you're challenging me...while I have you spread eagled under me?"

"_Yes_."

Another devious chuckle. She spanked me harder on either side, and I groaned as the sharp sensation dissipated into the soft rubbing of her fingers on my skin. "Well...that _is_ different. You're not normally like this...I find it intriguing..."

Her fingers reached between my legs and felt through my slick folds, seeking out my clit. I gasped as she began to lightly stroke it, and then whimpered softy and tried to shift under her, unsuccessfully so. "Why am I a naughty girl?" I asked, my voice turning almost desperate. Her hand skimmed over my tingling skin again, slower this time. Then, several quick spanks in succession, each one causing me to pant, or whimper, and feeding the burning need within me. _Holy fucking Christ_...

"You...have an exhibitionist streak in you...correct?" She asked, her voice succinct.

"Yes..." I whispered. The rubbing against my clit continued, achingly slow.

"Mmm. You know how I know?" She asked, as she continued to rub my skin. "I knew from the night we met...when you felt me up in the taxi. When you fucked me in front of the bare window in your office, so anyone could see. Then...when you had me bare my tits while I was on the train. And then...when you fucked me in the back of the taxi." She followed up each statement with another sharp smack against my arse. I had begun to flinch every time she struck me, but it wasn't through fear. It was through sheer want. Her fingers slid down through my folds and then she plunged them deep inside my sensitive, wet flesh. "Oh...this _is_ making you wet."

"Yesss..." I hissed. "So do you." I added, my defiance speaking up.

"What?" Naomi replied, sparking me again.

"Exhibitionist streak." I murmured, through half gritted teeth. I shut my eyes, feeling myself clench around her fingers as the sensation ebbed away. "Matches mine..."

"Oh? How so..." Her hand kept rubbing at my skin, the sensation spreading to one of warmth.

"You _know_ how!" I groaned. She spanked me again, twice on each cheek. "_Ah! _Fuck..." I muttered. "Ooh..." I moaned softly as she continued to stroke me tenderly. Her hand stilled, and I caught my breath as I began to speak. "The beach...in the trees...on the balcony..."

"You had me so _fucking_ horny this morning, how could I resist you?" She said, lightly. Her tone was one of reminiscence.

"I _knew_ you wouldn't." I paused, enjoying the touch of her fingertips on my skin. "You drive me so crazy sometimes. You look at me...and...God, I want to fuck the innocence _completely_ out of you." I said, breathlessly.

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"I've never been with anyone who I can so willingly tease." I admitted.

"And does that bother you?"

I shook my head. "_No_...not at all. It's so..." I trailed off and moaned softly. "So exciting." I murmured. "It makes me want to do devious, dirty, scandalous things to you."

Her fingertips stopped moving against my skin. "Oh." She said, simply. "So...why am I not in _your_ position right now, hmm?"

I sighed deeply, and shivered. "Sometimes...even a dominant needs to be dominated. To be tied down. Disciplined. _Fucked_."

The light stroking of my skin resumed. "I see." She mused. "And...why is that?"

I arched my back as best as I could. "When I tease you...fuck you...it's a different pleasure. I get turned on, but... Sometimes I don't come." I explained.

"No?"

"No...it's... Mental. Not gaga, but... My brain gets off, and I feel powerful. In control. Your submission gives me that, as much as your love does...having your love makes it more intense." I said. "Sometimes... I long to feel what you feel. To be in your position." I sighed. "Am I making sense?"

"In a way." Naomi replied.

"You're confused?"

"No." She said, now stroking the base of my spine. "Just taking your words in. It does make sense...but I won't tell you how...not right now..."

"No?" I whispered.

"No...I think you need something more from me right now, yes?"

I groaned, and my back arched again, my limbs fighting the restraints. "Yesss..."

I felt her kisses running up my spine, and then felt her warm breath at my ear. "Hard and fast, baby?"

"Oh, please..."

She slid her fingers from me, rose up off the bed and spanked my arse firmly on either side. "You look so good spread out for me like this...we should do this more often..." I could hear the sly grin in her voice, and also vague rustlings. "Right now...I think I have heard enough from you, though..." She climbed back onto the bed behind me and i whimpered in protest as she pushed my own knickers between my lips, muting any objection I had. The next thing I knew, I felt the tip of the strap on sliding up and down my impossibly wet folds, and just as my hips began to rock in time with that teasing motion, I groaned into my knickers as she pushed the purple appendage as deep inside me as it would go. "Jesus, you're soaked..." She murmured, as her hands gripped at my hips, her own sliding backwards, and then pushing back into me. I clenched down hard on the strap on as it once again slid backwards, and whimpered as loudly as I could, the length of it grazing against the most pleasurable spot inside me.

Her pace didn't slow, and with a few more strokes, I was lost to the first orgasm I had, tipped over the edge as she thrust more forcefully into me. My body shook as she fucked me, and I felt her kisses across my shoulders, a soft counterpoint to the increasingly hard thrusting into me. My hands grabbed at the railing as best as it could, my insides aching, squeezing the intrusion as she thrust into me, the only sound other than Naomi's breath against my skin and my muffled grunts being the sound of the bed springs quickening their pace with each hard jolt. Every thrust of hers was now rubbing the spot inside me, and I was burning inside with unrelenting pleasure. I thought to myself, while I still could, if this was how it was for her when I fucked her... Relentless, without mercy, a never ending spell of delicious, searing hot pleasure. I felt like I was being taken apart, piece by piece, and I never wanted it to end.

But it did, as all things must. It came as I did, for the third time, and then a fourth, my body stiffening violently as Naomi's fingers dug into my hips, her body shuddering against mine hard, with a strangled cry against my neck as she sucked over my pulse. She collapsed against me, panting and breathless, and placing soft, lazy kisses against my skin. After she moved out of me and un-gagged me, she reached up and undid the cuffs that held me in place, firmly rubbing into my shoulders and laying my arms beside my body. I felt so very spacey as she continued to kiss across my shoulders, and I reached for her, with as much strength as I felt I had left. "Please...just hold me." I whispered, huskily.

She did so, sliding her arms under my body and forming a protective cocoon around me. "Alright?" She whispered, as I shuddered hard against her, the aftershocks making me tremble.

"Yeah." I murmured.

"How was that?" She asked. "Are your brains sufficiently fucked out?"

"What's my name again?" I replied.

Naomi laughed, and kissed the back of my neck. "Oh, Emily..." She mused.

A smile crossed my lips. "Can you untie my feet?"

"Of course, my love." She said, before moving down the bed and fulfilling my request. I rolled into my side and curled myself up a bit, as Naomi moved back next to me. She cuddled me close, and slid her fingertips up and down my spine gently, making me shiver. "Did you mean what you said? You know...about not coming when you fuck me?"

I nodded. "I do...when I do it like you just did to me. But otherwise... It's all up here." I said, tapping my temple with my fingertips. "The physical need... It builds up... And sometimes... I just need to. Be taken, that is."

Naomi kissed my forehead softly. "You are so different to how I picture you, at times."

"Oh?"

"N-not in a bad way, it's just... You haven't told me that before." She regarded me with curious blue eyes. "It surprises me."

"You never asked, either."

"I know."

"Why?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I feel odd about asking you things."

I sat up, carefully, my muscles still aching slightly. I sighed, deeply. "You shouldn't, you know?" I said. "We've been together long enough now, beautiful. It's been a long time since I've wanted to keep anything secret from you." I took her hand in mine. "Promise me... If you want to know something...ask me?"

Naomi leaned up and kissed me slowly. "I promise, Emily." She said, pulling me back down slowly, until she wrapped me up in her arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I whispering, nuzzling my nose against hers. "Even when you're spanking me like the naughty girl I can be." I grinned. "You've been taking pointers, I see..."

She smirked at me. "Yeah...I learn from the best." She said, rubbing her fingertips down over my arse. I moaned softly. "Tender?"

"Mmhmm...but your touch feels good." I replied.

"I think we should get some sleep, don't you?"

"Mmm...what about the brochures?" I asked.

Naomi shook her head gently. "It can wait until the morning."

I smiled, lazily. "Mmkay."

She wrapped me up in her arms, pulling the duvet over the both of us to keep warm. I cuddled into her embrace, and sighed, deeply. She kissed the top of my head, and I felt my heart flutter. Yeah, we could be teasing, utterly frantic and rough with each other, but even after all that, we could still curl up into a comfortable ball and drift off to sleep together.

That's what made Naomi and I completely perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2: uhm...yeah. No idea where most of that came from... Will try for plot next chapter lol**

**Reviews welcome...if you wish.**

**Until whenever...**

**~GN~ xo**


	11. Scented

**A/N: I tried. I _really_ tried...to write plot. Annnnd failed. Next chapter, then?  
><strong>

**Cigarette Warning™ applies to this chapter. Now with added Fluff™!**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Yada yada yada... Any and all typos, eh you know the drill by now.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Naomi POV)<span>**

(The next morning)

_Addiction, thy name is Emily_.

Or, more correctly, the addiction I have is not just to Emily, but the way she loves me, which in turn feeds the way I love her. Everything about us, is love, lust, sex, and companionship, all rolled into an intertwined mesh that just keeps getting stronger.

So much stronger, that instead of looking through brochures, like we said we would do, I woke up, with Emily's hand between my legs, stroking me so very deliciously, her husky morning voice in my ear making me shiver with suggestions of exactly what she wanted me to do to her... Well, they were more requests, really, and who was I to deny her? So, it happened, that she stroked and teased me just enough to spur me on, and then she filthily begged me to take her just how I wanted to. There were many visions she had put into my head with her verbal teasing. She was quite the master at that little trick, and she mused that she wasn't quite over her little spurt of submissive deviance the night before, and wanted me to take her again.

A few minutes later, and she was on her knees, and I was cuffing her to the bed. A few minutes more, and I was poised to fuck her with our purple friend, just as she had pleaded with me to do. She moaned from low in her throat as I thrust into her, and squirmed as I started out slow. Neither of us seemed to be in a hurry, and she quite enjoyed, just as much as I did, the slow but steady movements of my hips as I fucked her. Her hips ground back against me every time I moved forwards, and her back flexed and bvowed with each movement.

"Oh _God_, that's good..." She groaned, as her body shivered. I gripped her harder as I continued to thrust, and eventually leaned over, trailing kisses up her spine. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pushed deeper into her, drawing a desperate moan from her. "Oh _fuck me_, baby..."

A wicked chuckle spilled from my lips. "You're so fucking sexy..." I growled, speeding up slightly. Emily whimpered beneath me and her hands gripped at the headboard as best as they could. I slid my hands up her stomach and cupped her gorgeous tits, squeezing them in my hands and tugging at her nipples.

She pushed back against me and moaned loudly. "Fuck yes..."

Again, I chuckled and tugged her earlobe with my teeth, and then reached up and unlatched the cuffs, pulling my hips backwards from hers. I drew her arms behind her and clipped them together with the double ended clip, and rolled onto my back, pulling her onto my lap. I reached between us and slid the tip of the strap on between her wet folds, and then began to slide it up inside her, locking her eyes with mine. Her lips parted into a small "o" shape, showing her surprise, which was evident in the expression on her face.

"Good...isn't it?" I said, with a devilish smirk. She nodded, her eyelids fluttering and her lip tucking itself in between her teeth. I skimmed my hands across her skin slowly. "Move, baby. Let me see you." I said, my voice low. Her hips began a slow roll as I watched, feeling the pressure against me heightening my own pleasure. I moved my hands up her chest, squeezing her tits in them and rolling her nipples lightly between my fingertips. She shuddered above me and groaned, as they grew harder under my touch. She almost stopped moving, her eyes darkly staring into mine as she panted in short, shallow breaths. Oh, she was beautiful to watch, particularly as her eyes closed and she bit her bottom lip as she concentrated on the sensations she was feeling. I continued to trail my fingertips up and down her skin as she moved, and as I rested my hand on her stomach and dipped my thumb between her folds to nudge her clit, her eyes shot open, fixing me with a look of surprise.

A devious smirk crossed my lips as I slowly rubbed her swollen bud with the pad of my thumb. She shuddered above me again and once again began to rock slowly. I slid my other hand partway up her back and pulled her down towards me, wrapping both my arms around her and pressing her skin to mine. Somehow I managed to link my fingers with hers as I began a slow, but calculated series of thrusts into her, the effect of which had her breathing harder with each movement of my hips upwards. "Jesus..." She whimpered. "So...fucking...good..."

Another deep, husky moan found its way from her lungs as I nibbled at her earlobe and started to suck the point above her pulse, the two of us moving slowly, but definitely in sync with each other. Emily's fingers gripped mine tighter as her body rocked and shuddered above me, the tremor inside her growing stronger as I bit her sensitive flesh, another strangled cry from her filtering in through my ears and settling in the pit of my stomach. She leaned up slightly, and I slipped one of my hands free, sliding it up and threading my fingers through her hair, grasping her lips with mine and kissing her deeply as I began to thrust a little faster into her. Her tongue grew a mind of its own and played against mine as we kissed, my lips catching her soft, muffled whimpers.

Her hips rocked harder in my lap, and I knew she was getting closer to exploding, as was I. It was more evident when, with a broken moan, her lips left mine. "_Need_ you...fuck me..." There was so much need and want in her voice, I was not about to refuse her request, and I slid my hands to her hips, gripping them tightly, her body rolling against me as I thrust harder upwards. Her eyes became fixed on mine, with the most beautiful far away look in them, even though she was looking straight at me. Our movements became less measured and more frantic, chasing after the pleasure we were so soon about to reach, and it wasn't much longer before our senses were totally lost. Emily's body stiffened above me as she cried out, a surprised look on her face, etched in a half crooked smile as the sensation ran through her. Seeing her in a state of total rapture pushed me over the edge and I joined her in the explosion, pulling her close to me and kissing her through it all.

She collapsed onto me, her head nestled into the crook of my neck as she panted in exhaustion. I reached to her wrists and disconnected them from each other, and they fell limply at our sides as she groaned softly. "Oh Jesus, beautiful..." She murmured against my neck.

"Did I fulfil the brief, then?" I asked.

"Mmhmm..." She whispered, in really, as she lazily kissed my skin. "Definitely."

I trailed my fingertips down her spine. "And I thought I fucked your brains out last night..." I teased.

I heard a low chuckle against my ear. "Oh, you did." Emily said. "But you forget...I had slept, and..."

"You do always seem to want me in the morning..." I smirked.

"Not just..._ah_...in the morning." She mused, as she rolled off my body and cuddled into my side. "I _always_ want you. It just so happens that when I wake up wrapped around you, I find it much harder to not indulge my want of you."

"Ah, I see..."

She grinned and kissed me. "So... Sightseeing today, yes?"

"Hmm... Shower first. Then we'll check the brochures..."

"And then breakfast, and... Oh, doesn't it sound better just to stay in bed all day?" Emily said.

I laughed. "You just want to shag again!"

There was a blush that crossed her cheeks. "Oh alright, I do." She said. "But, so what? I'm allowed, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but..."

She rolled back on top of me and pinned my arms above my head. "You won't complain..."

"Well, no, but..."

She leaned down and pressed her lips to mine, kissing me slowly. "You won't deny me, either..." I growled, in a halfhearted protest, and she kissed me again, making my stomach flutter. "Can I help it if I want to spend the whole day making love to you?" She said, her voice low, and her eyes trained on mine.

"A-all d-day?" I asked, feeling my voice tremble.

"Oh yes..." She replied. "In fact... I've half a mind to order you to get into that bathtub in the bathroom. We haven't utilised that to good advantage, yet..."

I swallowed hard. "W-what do you h-have in m-mind?" I asked.

There was a distinct twinkle in her eyes, and she began to trail kisses up my throat, before getting off me completely. "You'll just have to wait and see, beautiful." She said. "Now... Get your gorgeous arse off that bed, and into the bathroom...and take _that_ off..." She said, nodding towards the strap on.

Quickly I sat up, and gave her a quick salute. "Yes ma'am." I grinned, getting up and wandering into the bathroom. I wriggled out of the harness and left the whole thing in the sink, and before I could have a chance to get lonely, Emily wrapped her arms around me from behind and placed a kiss between my shoulder blades. "Hey..." I said.

"Shhh... My beautiful, beautiful girl..." Emily whispered, her voice sending a shiver up my spine, as her arms tightened around me. "_Words_. What are they?"

I froze in place. "Yes...no...please...more...f-fuck." I said.

Another kiss between my shoulders. "Very good." Emily said, softly. "Now...get into the tub. In the middle." I quickly obeyed her instructions. "Hmm...so _compliant_..." Her voice held amusement, and after a few brief moments, where I counted the tiles in front of my eyes, she stepped into the tub behind me. "It's occurred to me...that whenever I restrain you and have my wicked way with you, I always massage your shoulders...or your back..." She mused, as she placed a blindfold over my eyes. I almost went to say something, but immediately stopped myself short. "Oh no..._speak_, my love."

I swallowed, as I adjusted to the darkness. "Y-you always s-say it's b-because that's where the m-most strain is on my muscles..." I said, nervously.

Her hands reached my shoulders and pulled me backwards, until I was leaning back against her warm body. She crossed her arms over my chest and kisses just below my ear. "This is true. I want to push your limits, yes... You might be sore, but I don't want you to be uncomfortably sore." She said, before softly kissing my shoulders. "But now... I want to feel the _other_ parts of you."

"The o-other parts?"

"Mmhmm..." She replied, as I heard the sound of something being unscrewed. "Don't move your hands, beautiful." I placed my hands by my sides, and then smelled something sweet and pungently fragrant. I heard a brief, slick sound, and then felt Emily's hands rest on my hips, and slowly begin to move up my body. They stopped just under my breasts, and then moved back down. "I've always wondered how this would feel... Your slick skin beneath my fingertips like this..." Emily murmured, as I felt her fingertip trail across my skin. The more I breathed, the more my nose was filled with that scent... Sort of floral... But definitely with a sweetness to it. "It feels..._really_ good..." Her palms lay flat upon my stomach and slowly caressed my skin, up, and down, then back up again. I was beginning to relax back into her embrace, and the room was quiet, except for the faint, slick sound of her hands moving against my skin. I sighed, my breath beginning to tremble slightly as she stroked me slowly.

One hand left my body, and a few seconds after, I felt something dripping on my skin between my breasts. Her fingertips played through the fluid, increasing the sensation of touch as the heady scent once again reached my nose. Once more she began to rub my skin, the feeling increasing as her hands began to surround and caress my breasts. I groaned softly, and squirmed a little. "Relax, beautiful..." Emily whispered.

"W-what is it?" I asked, my voice trembling. "Smells like..."

"Roses." She said, as her slick fingers began to touch my nipples. I bit my bottom lip as they slowly stroked them, the soft touch of her lips at my shoulder as she kissed me badly distracting from the slow, but light pinch of her fingers. "I love your nipples... I love to lick them...suck them...but this is good too, yes?"

"Fuck..." I whimpered, feeling the jolt of sensation that went between my legs at that exact moment.

"Hmm, maybe later." Emily said. "Well... _Definitely_ later..." She added, with a slight devious edge to her voice. "But for now..." She continued to tease my nipples with her fingers. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah..." I whispered. God, it did feel good... For the next few minutes, I just tried to lie still and breath, as Emily's fingers stroked and tugged my nipples. It wasn't easy, given that her fingers were teasing me to the point where every touch was sending shocks of pleasure through my veins. I bit my bottom lip as my back arched, and I groaned, feeling the throb between my legs begin to ache. This was definitely arousing me, and somewhere in my mind it occurred to me that even like this, Emily could do something simple and sensual that would set me aflame.

Her hands left me again, and I whimpered in protest, immediately missing her touch on my skin. She kissed my shoulder again, and then she touched my knees, the slick wetness of her hands allowing them to slide all over my skin, and then they slowly began to trail up the insides of my thighs, slowly rubbing, stroking, teasing... With each progression of her hands up my thighs, she drew them closer to my centre, but she did not touch me where I ached for her to. My breathing had become laboured, and I was squirming more with each movement of her hands. Then, her hands trailed slowly back up to my nipples, slowly caressing and tugging them once more. "Go ahead, beautiful... I want you to touch yourself for me." She whispered, kissing my shoulder. The sound of her voice sent a hard shiver through me. "Go on... Spread yourself open..."

I reached between my legs and easily spread my slick folds open, groaning as my fingertips slipped against my very sensitive clit. It still ached slightly from fucking her earlier, though my hips began to rock as I began to tease myself, my breathing becoming more shallow as Emily's fingers slowly played with my nipples. Her teeth gripped at my earlobe and tugged it slightly, her breath against my ear before she kissed down to my neck and began to suck at the point that always made me shiver. This went on for a few minutes until she kissed up and down the side of my neck. "Come on, beautiful... Let yourself go..." She said, murmuring against my skin. And I did just that, stroking and rubbing at my clit and feeling myself become absorbed in the pleasure. When Emily's fingers gave my nipples a stronger pinch than normal and tugged them harder, my body stiffened in her embrace and I cried out, as the orgasm burst inside me. Her hands slid down my skin and wrapped around my stomach, squeezing me closer to her as she softly kissed across my shoulders, which led me to shiver as the feeling of her embrace consumed me.

"Jesus..." I murmured, still feeling the trembling of my body.

Emily released her hold slightly, and slowly stroked her fingers across my stomach as my breathing began to settle. "I know I say it a lot, but you are absolutely beautiful when you lose control..." She whispered, against my skin.

"Yeah?" I croaked.

"Oh yes."

I sighed deeply, shivering once more. "God..."

There was another kiss placed on my shoulder, and then one at my neck. "You are very sexy." She said. When you're dressed... When you're naked... When you're at the point of ecstasy..."

"That's a lot of times..."

She gave a soft chuckle. "Yes, I suppose it is. But it's true." She said, reaching up to slip the blindfold off my eyes. "I can't help myself around you. I love you... I desire you..." She trailed off, and kissed my shoulder again. "I just can't help myself."

"Cheeky."

"Indeed, my beautiful girl."

I smiled and turned my head. "You always call me that. Even when you have me tied up and senseless. From the night we met." I said.

"Mmm. It's the first thought that came to me when I saw you. That first dance..."

"I'm shit at dancing." I replied.

"That wasn't the point. I wanted to feel you against me, even if you _were_ shit at it." Emily said. "You were beautiful in that moment, beautiful in the taxi to mine... Beautiful as I teased you..." She sighed. "Beautiful when I wake up every morning next to you. You are my beautiful girl, and I love you..._very_ much."

"Wow." I said, somewhat speechless.

"You're surprised?"

"No...I just... I feel like I need to find better words to describe what you do to me." I said.

Her arms wrapped around me, holding me close. "Then... Maybe I should give you a little time to write in your journal?"

I swallowed. "B-but... I don't want to be apart from you, Ems."

"Oh, I know." She replied. "I'm not suggesting we be apart, as such. We have had a lot of overload the past few days, though. I think a debrief would be good, don't you?"

"Yeah, but..."

She kissed my neck softly. "I tell you what, beautiful..." She said. "How about... We get out of this tub, take a shower together to get clean... Then I'll take an hour to make enquiries about what to see, and you take the time to write?"

"Ok..."

So, we did that, and I reached down to give Emily a hand up after I was on my feet. She led me into the shower, and we took our time soaping each other up and scrubbing each other clean. For once, it was innocent, but still had a sensuality to it. It was though our common objective was to just spend some intimate time together without it leading to anything, and for once, it worked.

We finally got ourselves dry, and robed, and then Emily held the journal out to me, as well as my pen. "Go out onto the balcony, beautiful. I'll take a look at the brochures meanwhile and see what the go is." She said. "I'll check on you in good time."

I took the leather bound journal, and made my way onto the balcony, sat down and began to write.

* * *

><p>"So...how is it going?" Emily asked me, some time later.<p>

I looked up at her, and she was looking at me through her fringe with expectant curiosity.

I smiled. "Good. Once I started writing, I couldn't really stop." I said. "How did you go with the brochures?"

"Well, there's nothing available to see today... But I'm curious to know what you've been writing." Emily replied. "May I?"

I put my pen down, and closed the journal, picking it up and handing it to her. "Of course." I said, standing up and walking back into the suite.

Emily followed me inside, and slid the door shut behind us. I had already laid down on the bed, resting my hands on my stomach, and Emily climb on next to me and sat with her legs crossed over. She opened the journal and leafed through the pages. "You wrote a letter?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Hmm..." She mused. "_Dear Emily, I said that I needed to find better words to deceive what you do to me. Maybe it's because I was all fuzzy headed after you gave me a massage. Now that I'm a little clearer, I __still__ can't find the words. Maybe it's because what you do to me doesn't have a real, proper definition that can be put into words. To describe what you do to me as sensual or erotic doesn't cover it. Calling it 'dirty' certainly doesn't. All that I do know is that I love it, and I find myself more addicted to it the further we go, which doesn't really sound right either, because it somehow seems to turn what we have into something bad. But it's not bad. It's totally and completely perfect to me, whether we shag like energiser bunnies, tease each other stupid, make slow love, or just lie in bed together. _

_I don't want to seem like I'm overly needy when I tell you I don't want to be apart from you, but it's the truth. I can't bear it, and it just gets stronger as time goes on. I know I've said it before, but you've gone from being a casual encounter, to a lover, to a best friend, to being someone I can't bear to wake up without. In fact, sometimes it scares me a little that I love you far too much than is normal for one person to love another. We are bound to each other, and it's like you are now a part of me. To lose you would be to lose myself, and I don't think I can stand that. No, I know I can't. I feel like it would tear me apart inside, because you are such a part of my heart, mind and spirit. You have me, in more ways than one...more ways than I can count. _

_My world is richer for being with you, and that's not just because you've shown me what lies inside me and how much it feels right. People see the outside of you, they see that gorgeous shock of red hair, your strong demeanour in business, and they are respectful of you. But I am respectful of you in a much greater sense, because I have seen the inside of you, too. Your love, devotion, sensitivity, and yes, even the ugly moments of your character in the rare times we've fought over things. It makes you who you are, and I love and treasure you for every single bit of it._"

Emily's voice fell silent, and my eyes were now closed, because I got lost in simply hearing the low rasp of her speaking. "Wow." She said, her voice thick with emotion. "You really do love me, don't you?"

I opened my eyes, and looked over to see hers looking at me. I reached for her hand and entwined our fingers together. "Yes." I replied. "More than anything."

She closed the journal and shuffled down the bed until she was wrapped around me, and kissed my shoulder softly. "That's why I'm so lucky to have you." She said. "We treasure each other, and we don't even have to use words to show it."

"Yeah. Just touching you is enough. Holding you. It's not even about sex, then. It's just about...being with you."

"Indeed it is."

A few moments passed before I spoke again. "So... What's to do in Larnaca, Cyprus?"

"Actually, nothing until the weekend. There's a cruise around the coast on Saturday that looks like it could be scenic."

"Ooh. Whatever shall we do until then?" I smirked.

Emily's hand slid into my robe and cupped my breast, thumbing my nipple. "Oh, I have a few ideas..." She said, devilishly.

Yeah, Emily was insatiable around me. But, did I mind?

Not..._one_...bit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2: Oils, anyone? *sly grin***

**Reviews welcome... I know you're out there! No pressure... But, y'know, reviews make me feel like I'm not just writing this for the hell of it and that some of y'all are reading what I write...**

**:-D**

**More soon.**

**~GN~ xo**


End file.
